


Faking It

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, Practice Kissing, Recreational Drug Usejust a mention of weed really, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Университетское!ау, в котором Луи - лучший друг Гарри с тех самых пор, как угостил его фруктами на детской площадке; и они проводят больше времени, обнимаясь на кроватях в общежитии, нежели порознь, но это не то, чем кажется...Или же?</p><p>Или история о том, как Гарри притворяется, что встречается со своим лучшим другом, чтобы избежать нежелательного внимания от чересчур назойливого одногруппника, и надеется, что это не выйдет ему боком. К этому прилагается: неловкие ситуации с дилдо, смущающие стояки, сильное возбуждение, первые разы, ночные разговоры, копание в себе и Найл в роли друга, дающего плохие советы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976751) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



**Chapter 1**

Гарри проснулся всего два часа назад и уже жалеет о том, что не остался в кровати на целый день. Надо было прикольно себя замаскировать. Возможно, придумать что-то с усами.  
  
— Эй, Стайлс!  
  
Вздрогнув, он аккуратно поворачивается, машинально запуская пальцы в кудрявые локоны. Его волосы уже отросли настолько, что концы спокойно достают до ушей.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Гай, и Гарри уже заранее знает, к чему это приведёт. Очень жаль, что он не знает, как быть твердым, порой даже грубым, не беспокоясь о том, что его слова могут кого-то обидеть. — Завтра пятница, и я уверен, что у тебя нет никаких планов, так что… как насчет свидания?  
  
— Я уже как —  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Хотя бы одно свидание?  
  
Это, наверное, круто, даже прикольно, когда кто-то привлекательный зовет тебя погулять, но Гарри просто этого не хочется, он не чувствует этой радости. И неважно, сколько раз он отвечал, что не хочет идти на свидание, Гай продолжает и дальше игнорировать этот факт.  
  
— Я… эм, у меня планы, — бубнит юноша, отчаянно осматривая университетский двор, надеясь увидеть в толпе кого-нибудь из друзей, которые смогли бы спасти его от этого сталкера. Конечно, по иронии судьбы, никого нет рядом. Даже Луи, который должен быть здесь.  
  
Хотя они договорились встретиться в студенческом центре. Но все же.  
  
— Знаешь, мы можем просто погулять. Ничего серьезного. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — говорит Гай с таким оттенком в голосе, что Гарри мысленно уже чувствует, как тот представляет его полуголым в своей кровати в общежитии. — Я могу показать тебе отличное место.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, — отвечает Гарри, потирая затылок и смотря на кончики своих грязно-белых кроссовок со смайликами на конце, которые Луи пририсовал ему перманентным маркером. — У меня есть планы. И я действительно… не заинтересован в твоем предложении. Я уже говорил тебе это.  
  
Когда же он снова поднимает глаза вверх, то сразу же жалеет об этом. Гай не отрываясь смотрит на промежность Гарри.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, в субботу?  
  
Гарри хочет просто уйти.  
  
Очень жаль, что он не может быть напористым. Что он не может сказать: « _Нет, дружище, я никогда не пойду с тобой на свидание, потому что ты думаешь только о сексе, а мне это не нужно_ », — а потом развернуться и просто уйти.  
  
Вместо этого он стоит здесь и произносит абсолютно худшую вещь, которую только может придумать:  
  
— У меня планы. С моим парнем.  
  
Кончики его ушей тут же начинают пылать: так всегда происходит, когда Гарри лжет. Это было просто вопросом времени, когда его задушит совесть и он признается самому себе, что это неправда, поэтому он просто бормочет еле слышное «пока» и уходит прочь.  
  
Увы, ему не дают далеко уйти. Гай хватает его за локоть и тут же начинает атаковать вопросами.  
  
— Серьезно? И кто же это? Ты сказал, что не хочешь ни с кем встречаться, а теперь вдруг у тебя появился парень?  
  
Невероятно, как до Гая внезапно доходит то, что Гарри пытался донести до него на протяжении последних нескольких недель.  
  
— Это новые отношения, мы вместе всего два дня… это просто так получилось, — отвечает Гарри, надеясь, что он не выглядит столь взволнованным, каким чувствует себя внутри. Он никогда не был хорош во лжи. — Он мне нравится уже долгое время, и я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал об этом. Ну, то, что мы вместе.  
  
— Неужели? — обиженно спрашивает Гай, не веря ни на секунду. — И кто же это?  
  
Гарри вырывает руку из захвата парня, чувствуя, как в животе завязывается узел. _«Это совершенно не твое дело»_ , — чуть не срывается с его языка.  
  
Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг чувствует, как знакомые пальцы впиваются в его плечо, ласково сжимая кожу.  
  
— Все в порядке, парни?  
  
Гарри делает вдох и поворачивается к Луи, начиная медленно успокаиваться.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Я ждал тебя, Гарольд. Не могу поверить, что ты бросил меня там с этой тяжелой банкой Колы. Пришлось идти искать тебя. У меня чертовски устали руки держать ее.  
  
— А почему ты не купил мне? — спрашивает Стайлс, позволяя Луи обернуть руку вокруг его плеч даже притом, что Гарри был выше парня уже в шестом классе.  
  
— Я подумал, что мы можем поделить эту на двоих, а потом купить апельсиновую газировку или просто воду. Не знаю, чего ты захочешь. Но если ты—  
  
— Привет? — раздраженно говорит Гай, напоминая Гарри, что он все еще здесь. — Мы вообще-то здесь разговариваем.  
  
Луи лишь мило улыбается.  
  
— А теперь нет. Забавно, как это работает, не так ли? Между прочим, чертовски невежливо прерывать людей, которые разговаривают друг с другом, — отвечает Луи, продолжая улыбаться еще шире.  
  
Прежде чем Гай успевает ответить, Луи разворачивается, берет Гарри за руку и вовсе не тихо добавляет: «Что за дебил».  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо руками и тихо стонет.  
  
— Он снова доставал тебя?  
  
Стайлс отпускает руки вниз и бросает косой взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Как бы это сказать… может быть?  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я просто не могу, — говорит Гарри, чувствуя, как его ладонь касается бедра Луи при ходьбе. — Он все еще продолжает приглашать меня на свидания, независимо от того, сколько раз я отказываю ему.  
  
— Ты должен послать его в жопу. Может, хоть тогда он отстанет от тебя.  
  
— Я уже как-то пробовал. То есть, я разозлился на него, но после этого я чувствовал себя ужасно и грубо, а он подумал, что я флиртовал с ним.  
  
Луи притягивает юношу поближе и начинает ласково гладить носом его по щеке, заставляя тем самым Гарри жалеть о том, что Томлинсон не может быть с ним рядом каждую минуту каждого дня.  
  
— Ты не должен чувствовать тебя плохо из-за этого. Он ничтожество. Ему явно насрать на то, как он заставляет чувствовать тебя, так почему ты должен думать о его чувствах?  
  
— Я понимаю это, — отвечает Гарри. — Я сказал ему, что у меня есть парень. Может, теперь он оставит меня в покое?  
  
Пальцы Луи достигают волос Гарри, начиная слегка почесывать кудряшки. Гарри чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги от этого нежнейшего удовольствия. Маленькая слабость.  
  
— В любом случае, он, кажется, мне не поверил.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как его и ноги Луи двигаются в одном ритме, слегка задевая все еще влажную от утренней мороси траву.  
  
Внезапно Луи останавливается и слегка отстраняется.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, оборачиваясь к нему, поспешно добавляя: — У меня нет парня, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты был бы первым, кто бы об этом узнал.  
  
— Эй, — Луи нежно постукивает пальцем по кончику носа Гарри. — Я знаю, утенок. Я знаю.  
  
— Тогда почему ты остановился?  
  
Луи опускает свой взгляд вниз, слегка касаясь пальцами синей рубашки в клетку Гарри. Она была немного велика для него, но Луи все равно подарил ее ему, когда Лотти купила ее в одном винтажном магазине тем летом. Теперь это любимая вещь Стайлса.  
  
— У меня просто появилась одна глупая идея. Забей.  
  
— Что за идея? — спрашивает Гарри, позволяя Луи снова соединить их тела вместе. Их руки автоматически переплетаются, когда Гарри обнимает Луи плечи, а тот, в свою очередь, кладет свои юноше на талию. Гарри мысленно уже был готов начать хныкать до тех пор, пока тот не сдастся. Он знает все слабые места этого красавчика.  
  
Они были лучшими друзьями с самого первого дня начальной школы. Тогда Гарри плакал во дворе, он был напуган и скучал по маме, а Луи, не растерявшись, взял его за руку и поделился с ним своими фруктами, даже притом, что он был на два года старше, и дружба с младшими детьми считалось позором.  
  
— Ладно, но я сразу предупреждаю: это глупая идея. Я могу… ну, в общем. Я могу сделать это. Мы можем… ты можешь сказать, что встречаешься со мной.  
  
Гарри шокировано моргает, встречаясь взглядом с Луи.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Не будь дурачком. Иди сюда, — говорит он за секунду до того, как сжимает Гарри в объятиях, выводя круги на спине парня, касаясь губами края его челюсти. Никто так не обнимается, как Луи. Даже мама. Не то чтобы Гарри когда-то говорил ей об этом. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо, понимаешь? Не думаю, что мы будем делать что-то новое. Половина общаги уже давно думает, что мы встречаемся.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо смеется и прижимается к парню ближе.  
  
Да, большинство людей так и думают. Они не понимают, что он и Луи просто друзья. По их мнению, между парнями больше, чем просто что-то, что можно уместить в одно слово и аккуратно перевязать ленточкой. Луи — его лучший друг, его родственная душа, человек, который всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать, выслушать и рассмешить в те моменты, когда кажется, что в жизни наступает черная полоса.  
  
Но все же они не вместе. Как бы там люди ни думали, они не были тем самым.  
  
— Хочешь пойти в пиццерию? — спрашивает Гарри после затянувшегося молчания.  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь?  
  
Когда Луи шлепает парня по заднице и со смехом убегает прочь, Гарри лишь усмехается и идет за ним. Так было и будет всегда.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Если бы не было Луи и всех его других друзей, живущих здесь, Гарри бы не раздумывая сменил общежитие.  
  
Стайлс демонстративно отстраняется и пытается игнорировать взгляд, которым Гай впивается ему в щеку.  
  
— Я же сказал тебе: у меня есть парень. Перестань преследовать меня.  
  
— Это не значит, что мы не можем общаться и гулять вместе, — отвечает тот, прислоняясь бедром к стиральной машине, скрещивая руки на груди, обмеряя Гарри с ног до головы взглядом, не подразумевающим ничего, кроме дружбы. — Или же этот таинственный парень не выпускает тебя из виду? Не то чтобы я виню его—  
  
— Это Луи, — коротко говорит Гарри, переставая красиво складывать одежду. Все это заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. — И нет. Мне не нужно чье-либо разрешение для дальнейших действий.  
  
— Луи? — переспрашивает Гай, выпрямляясь. — Разве он не твой лучший друг?  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
 — Подожди, я помню, как ты говорил кому-то, что он тебе как брат. _Тот самый_ Луи? Потому что если ты пытаешься заставить меня ревновать, это работает, — нежно шепчет юноша, касаясь кончиками пальцев голой руки Гарри. — Ты выглядишь очень горячим в этой футболке. Очень сексуально.  
  
— Он не мой брат, — резко отвечает Гарри, начиная собирать вещи. Он одет в старый потрепанный черный жилет, футболку и джинсы. Возможно, в следующий раз он наденет спортивные штаны и водолазку. Не то чтобы это что-то изменит: он знает, что этот парень все равно найдет способ прикоснуться к нему. — Мне нужно идти, — бормочет Гарри, поспешно покидая прачечную, не дожидаясь ответа Гая.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Луи, валяясь на кровати Гарри, ногами подпирая стену, закидывая липких мишек гамми в рот. Ему всегда нравились красные больше остальных.  
  
Комната в общежитии Гарри была размером с крошечную обувную коробку, с простым деревянным шкафом и письменным столом и стулом, на котором Луи нарисовал уже кучу пенисов и который каждый раз скрипел, когда Гарри пытался крутиться на нем. Также в комнате висела гирлянда из лампочек, которую Луи помог повесить над кроватью в день их заселения.  
  
Здесь хорошо. Уютно. Гарри нравится эта комната.  
  
— Лу, пожалуйста, не говори и ешь одновременно. Сядь, а то подавишься и умрешь.  
  
— Ты не позволишь мне этого. Я не волнуюсь, — добавляет он, откусывая голову мишки, бросая остальную часть мармеладки в Гарри. Медведь отскакивает от плеча Гарри и падает на пол. Хм, желтый. Гарри наклоняется, поднимает его и бросает в мусорное ведро для бумаги. — Прекращай работать и давай обниматься.  
  
Гарри обиженно хмыкает и смотрит на свои записи. Он уже почти закончил выделять цветом последний кусочек материала для зачета. Может быть, он оставит его на завтра. Сейчас он не может сосредоточиться, когда Луи явно настроен на то, чтобы отвлекать его.  
  
— Ты все еще не сказал мне, что случилось.  
  
Не было даже смысла говорить, что все хорошо. Луи знает его как свои пять пальцев.  
  
— Обнимашки! — кричит Луи так громко, что Гарри абсолютно уверен, что его соседи отлично слышат их. Стены в его комнате были слишком тонкими.  
  
— Тссс.  
  
— Обнимашки, — настаивает Луи, улыбаясь и глубоко вздыхая.  
  
Гарри встает с кресла, поворачивается на пятках и прыгает сверху на кровать, надеясь, что Луи не успеет принести еще больший ущерб. В последний раз он пытался воссоздать бетховенскую оду «радости» пуканьем подмышек. После этого на Гарри накатали жалобу, хотя они даже не были громкими.  
  
Ну, громкий смех Гарри мог иметь некоторое отношение к жалобе, но все же.  
  
— Ты зануда.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, протягивая руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Развлеки меня.  
  
Гарри сворачивается рядом с Луи, подтягивает ноги и прижимает колени к подбородку, так как Луи лежит на самом краю, а кровать не такая уж и большая.  
  
— Не очень удобно, — говорит Луи, будто читая мысли Гарри. Это не было чем-то удивительным на данный момент.  
  
Он обхватывает Гарри так, чтобы они могли вытянуть ноги, а Гарри — удобно устроиться у него в объятиях, соединяя колени и их обратную сторону подобно паззлу. Кажется, что они созданы для того, чтобы так идеально подходить друг другу.  
  
_Это не так._  
  
— Лу?  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Как ты думаешь, ты мог бы, например, держать меня за руку?  
  
Кончики пальцев Луи медленно спускаются вниз по спине и через какое-то время достигают руки парня, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Как сейчас? — тихо и осторожно спрашивает Луи, обдавая горячим дыханием затылок парня. Гарри в ответ дрожит, и это так глупо. Это же Луи. Они всегда были близки.  
  
— А если… завтра, например? На глазах всех людей?  
  
— Ох, — отвечает Луи, тут же отстраняясь, но Гарри проворно хватает его за руку и прижимает к груди, снова переплетая их пальцы до тех пор, пока Луи опять не расслабляется и не опускается, прижимаясь спиной к груди, экономя место на кровати.  
  
— Как сейчас. Я просто… Гай сказал мне, что не верит, что я встречаюсь с тобой.  
  
— Он неудачник. Каждый хочет встречаться со мной.  
  
Гарри хихикает и поворачивается в объятиях Луи таким образом, чтобы можно было спрятать лицо в сгибе его шеи. Парень пахнет свежим бельем и маслом какао. Как детство и дом.  
  
— Но ты ни с кем не встречался уже вечность.  
  
Грудь Луи поднимается и опускается от глубокого дыхания.  
  
— Наверное, я еще просто не встретил никого достаточно интересного для себя, хотя мне понравилось гулять с тем высоким парнем пару недель назад. Как его зовут, напомни?  
  
— Том?  
  
— Да, точно, — урчит Луи, крепко обнимая Гарри за плечи, извиваясь до тех пор, пока бедра парня не оказываются между его раздвинутых ног, как кусочки головоломки, наконец-то попавшие на их надлежащее место.  
  
— Он был… он был хорош? — спрашивает Гарри, с трудом подавляя желание поставить метку на шее Луи.  
  
Ему никогда не нравилось, когда другие люди завладевали вниманием Луи. После них он чувствует себя отвергнутым, даже притом, что знает, что Томлинсон любит его больше всех. Он просто… он не любит делиться. Гарри даже не знает, почему спрашивает теперь, почему эти слова все равно оставляют ощущение неуверенности в груди.  
  
Может быть, это просто оттого, что он сегодня чувствует себя странно.  
  
— Он делает хороший минет.  
  
Гарри приглушенно вскрикивает Луи в шею, сжимая в кулак его черную футболку.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Ты спросил — я ответил.  
  
Гарри учится на первом курсе универа, как и Луи, который провалил вступительные экзамены и решил попробовать в следующий раз. После того он решил, что просто возьмет годичный отпуск, чтобы устроиться на работу и заработать немного денег для универа, чтобы Джей не пришлось беспокоиться еще и об этом.  
  
Гарри всегда любил то, каким стойким и решительным может быть Луи. Как он всегда старается сделать вещи проще для всех, кого он любит.  
  
— Что-то ты притих, милый, — нежно спрашивает Луи, потираясь щетинистым подбородком о макушку Гарри, теребя кончиками пальцев ткань жилета на плече. — С тобой все в порядке? Не слишком красочно для тебя?  
  
— Да, — шутит Гарри, надеясь поднять настроение.  
  
Луи хмыкает и проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне руки Гарри, слегка касаясь его подмышки. Гарри ловко скрючивается и выставляет ладонь напротив Луи.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, я не буду. Неудобно.  
  
Гарри очень боится щекотки, но Луи в буквальном смысле умирает, если кто-то дотрагивается до его ноги, подмышки или шеи.  
  
— Помнишь, когда я щекотал тебя и ты написал в штаны?  
  
Луи сжимается и тихо ворчит «заткнись», отчего Гарри лишь смеется и обнимает его крепче, чувствуя, как его веки тяжелеют от тепла тела парня, убаюкивая его.  
  
— Тебе было пятнадцать.  
  
— Мы можем не говорить о моих самых постыдных моментах? Я не заслуживаю этого.  
  
Гарри тихо смеется и прижимается к челюсти Луи; от его дыхания, должно быть, становится щекотно, потому что юноша неожиданно вздрагивает и сжимает крепко бедра Гарри, пока снова не расслабляется.  
  
— Ты останешься на ночь? —спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Если хочешь, — сонно бормочет Луи Гарри в волосы.  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — повторяет Гарри фразу Луи, отказываясь двигаться даже на дюйм, когда Луи, пыхтя, пытается выдернуть одеяло из-под их вялых тел.  
  
— Ты бесполезен.  
  
— Хмпх, — это последнее, что Гарри может сказать, постепенно погружаясь в дремоту, подсознательно чувствуя, как Луи натягивает одеяло вокруг их запутанных тел так, как Стайлс любит больше всего.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Они на мини-кухне общежития, Гарри склоняется над кастрюлей, заполненной соусом для макарон, когда вдруг внезапно чувствует, как кто-то нежно обхватывает его бедра, и мягкие, влажные губы касаются задней части его шеи.  
  
— ЧТО—  
  
— Шшш, — шепчет Луи, пытаясь подавить смех, — твой сталкер следит за нами.  
  
Это Луи. Просто Луи.  
  
Гарри всеми силами пытается утихомирить свое сердце, чувствуя, как рука, безвольно державшая деревянную ложку начинает слабеть. Он должен помешивать.  
  
Луи прижимается к его спине, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до кромки потертой белой футболки Гарри, слегка сжимая пальцами чувствительную кожу бедер.  
  
— Так пойдет?  
  
— Хм, да. Да, — шепчет Стайлс в ответ, хватая ложку и плотно закрывая глаза.  
  
— Думаешь, после этого он поверит, что ты встречаешься со мной?  
  
— Я не… я не знаю, — почему так трудно дышать? Блять. Ему нужно уйти от плиты. Пар вызывает у него головокружение.  
  
Гарри должен прислониться к стене, пар из кастрюли заставляет его глаза слезиться. Но ему нужно помешивать еду, иначе она подгорит снизу.  
  
— Он ушел, — шепчет Луи, убирая руки от кожи Гарри, и они наконец отстраняются.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть Луи в глаза, чувствуя, как руки предательски дрожат, как он снова начинает помешивать соус.  
  
Какого черта только что произошло? Что именно он чувствовал, когда… как… ничего. Ничего. Это же Луи. Он никогда не чувствовал подобного при чьих-то прикосновениях. Но это ничего не значит.  
  
К тому времени, когда он доделывает им ужин и склоняется над столом, чтобы вытереть томатный соус с подбородка Луи, все возвращается на свои места.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Где твоя вторая половинка? — спрашивает Найл, когда тянет Гарри к студенческому центру. Он не говорит, почему они идут туда, но Гарри подсознательно догадывается.  
  
У Найла никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы достать презервативы.  
  
— У него лекция. И мы не ходим вместе везде.  
  
Стайлс видит, как Хоран оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него краешком глаза. Идиотское хихиканье вкупе с чавканьем — ужасное зрелище. Они не всегда ходят вместе. У них есть своя собственная жизнь и увлечения, они только иногда спят в одной кровати, и это не значит, что—  
  
— Тот факт, что ты понимаешь, о ком я говорю, уже играет большую роль, — отвечает Найл, хватая Гарри за запястье, заставляя его тем самым идти быстрее, очевидно, игнорируя то, что он обиделся. — Вы как две сиськи. Или соски. Вы всегда вместе.  
  
— Что ты—  
  
— Подожди. Это значит, что Лиам и я — другие, соски поменьше? Ты понимаешь меня, ведь у тебя их четыре. Я больший из маленьких, да?  
  
Гарри не должен был делиться с ним Twix в первый день ярмарки первокурсников. Он, возможно, сейчас дремал бы в своей кровати под кучей одеял, но вместо этого ему приходится идти в студенческий центр и наблюдать за тем, как Найл с помощью его пропуска получает бесплатные презервативы.  
  
В одну секунду Гарри занимается чтением листовки по профилактике венерических заболеваний, буквально в следующую Найл запихивает презервативы в его карманы.  
  
— Найл! — кричит Гарри, подскакивая и тут же хлопая парня по рукам. С красным лицом он наклоняется и поднимает с пола пару упавших пакетиков презервативов. Осужденных взглядов, направленных в их сторону парочкой студентов, стоящих поблизости, достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри написать им личное письмо с извинениями перед тем, как убежать.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто—  
  
— Хаз, я люблю тебя, но тебе нужно расслабиться. Будь готов ко всему. Это, черт возьми, универ. Живи как хочешь! — добавляет он, ударяя Гарри по плечу так сильно, что тот спотыкается и чуть ли не летит лицом в автомат с презервативами, стоящий напротив них.  
  
— Я живу, и я свободен!  
  
Та же самая пара студентов, которые кидали ранее в их сторону косые взгляды, резко замолкают и открыто смотрят на них.  
  
Не зная, что еще делать, Гарри запихивает упавшие презервативы в свои карманы и избегает взглядом всего, кроме носков своих туфель.  
  
— Ты определенно самый маленький из сосков, — бормочет Гарри. Он не будет извиняться за это.  
  
Найл в ответ лишь громко смеется. Конечно, чего можно еще от него ожидать. Единственный раз, когда Гарри видел его по-настоящему оскорбленным, был когда какой-то второкурсник назвал его барбекю «посредственным».  
  
— Когда-нибудь ты поблагодаришь меня за это.  
  
Черт возьми. Зачем они ему, если он даже не влюблен ни в кого?  
  
— Я не собираюсь просто пойти и трахнуть кого-то. Не то чтобы это плохо, просто… не сейчас, — не с кем-то, кому он не может доверять. И, может быть, это печально, что в девятнадцать лет его самой сексуальной историей является поцелуй, но… он просто не хочет делать все остальное, пока не влюблен.  
  
Луи не толкал его на такие поступки.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы найти тебе хорошенького парня?  
  
— Я не могу, — признается Гарри, хотя ему, вероятно, следует держать свой рот на замке. Опять же, когда-нибудь ему придется признаться. — Я… Луи и я—  
  
— Я, черт возьми, знал это!  
  
— Что? — нет, не может быть, что Найл мог—  
  
— Вы наконец, вытащили свои головы из задницы! Я буквально только вчера говорил Лиаму—  
  
Ох. О нет.  
  
— Нет, это не… мы не вместе! Я имею в виду, как сказать. Ну, мы… мы притворяемся?  
  
В последний раз Гарри видел такое выражение лица у Найла, когда их преподаватель добавил два дополнительных названия в их список для чтения.  
  
И вообще, какого черта Найл и Лиам обсуждают их?  
  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, но мне это не нравится.  
  
— Луи помогает мне. Ты знаешь Гая? Он из моей семинарной группы. Он просто не оставляет меня в покое, потому что, видимо, я ему чем-то приглянулся. Я сказал ему, что встречаюсь с Луи, чтобы он оставил меня в покое.  
  
Найл пару раз моргает.  
  
— Вы такие тупые.  
  
— Эй! — это был последний раз, когда Гарри делился своей едой с Найлом.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что, если ты перестанешь притворяться, он начнет преследовать тебя снова? Если он вообще когда-нибудь оставит тебя в покое.  
  
— Ой. Я имею в виду… оу.  
  
Хорошо. Фигня.  
  
Но все-таки.  
  
— Нет никакой гарантии, что он от меня отстанет. Он просто должен увидеть и понять, что я не выдумываю. Или, по крайней мере, у меня будет оправдание не видеться с ним, если он спросит снова.  
  
И даже притом, что Найл изучает тот же современный языковой курс, они все равно в разных группах. Гарри был в ужасе, когда Гай начал садиться рядом с ним и смотрел на него больше, чем на преподавателя.  
  
— Возможно, — повторяет Найл, громко вздыхая и поправляя бейсболку, как будто готовясь к напыщенной речи, достойной одного из его рассказов о заключениях и политике в Америке. — Я думаю, он может поверить, но ты думаешь, что Луи, типа встречаясь с тобой, никого не трахнет на стороне? Новости быстро расходятся, особенно у нас. Если он трахнет кого-то, ваша история закончится, не успев начаться.  
  
Гарри не подумал об этом, действительно не подумал, как это будет работать или что бы это могло значить. Он… просто пытался убедить себя.  
  
— Я не эгоист.  
  
Может быть, в первую очередь, он не должен лгать или позволять Луи делать это за него. Но уже поздно, они погрязли в этом достаточно глубоко.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — мягко говорит Найл, кладя руку на плечо Гарри. — Просто ты погряз во всем этом.  
  
Это редкая правда, и Гарри, как бы ни сопротивлялся, все же был согласен с тем, что Найл, возможно, был прав.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи замечает, что Гарри ведет себя странно, с тех пор, как находит парней у входа в универ.  
  
Гарри просто хочет освободить карманы своих джинсов и спрятать презервативы где-то в глубине его ящика с нижним бельем.  
  
— Ты выглядишь нервным.  
  
— Я? — отвечает парень, откашливаясь. Его голос всегда становится на октаву выше, когда он пытается что-то скрыть. — Нет. Просто… не знаю. Прости.  
  
— Захватывающая история, — нежно дразнит его Луи, костяшками пальцев дотрагиваясь до бедра Гарри, почти касаясь его кармана с презервативами. Парень в ответ подскакивает и дергается в сторону, прекрасно зная, что совершил только что огромную ошибку.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты ведешь себя странно, даже для такой ситуации.  
  
— Эм, нет.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя так, как будто я собираюсь укусить тебя, — недовольно бурчит Томлинсон, заходя в здание общежития, попутно обнимая парня за поясницу. — Я имею в виду, достаточно справедливо. Это не первый раз, но… ладно. Поговори со мной? Это из-за того, ну, ты понимаешь?  
  
Гарри понимает, что ему и Луи никогда не нужна конкретика, чтобы понять тараканов в голове друг друга.  
  
— Нет. Луи, нет. Это не… я хочу. Я должен был спросить тебя, черт, я одно сплошное огорчение для тебя.  
  
Луи проводит кончиками пальцев вниз по спине Гарри, их взгляды встречаются за долю секунды до того, как Гарри кладет свою руку в руку Луи.  
  
— Это настоящая пытка, — тихо говорит Луи, сжимая руку юноши. — Я не против этого.  
  
Это происходит не в первый раз. Они держались за руки и прежде, чтобы вести друг друга или просто дотрагивались, когда дремали вместе. Иногда Гарри переворачивает руку вверх Луи и соединяет их ладони вместе, показывая тем самым, насколько меньше рука парня в сравнении. Сейчас же все… по-другому. Может быть, потому что теперь у них есть странная цель.  
  
— Обещаешь? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, зная, что им нужно обговорить кое-какие правила и разработать план на будущее, но прямо сейчас он просто хочет услышать от Луи обещание.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Они молчат по дороге к комнате Гарри, попутно здороваясь с несколькими людьми, живущими на их этаже.  
  
Слишком погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри не успевает остановить Луи, когда тот отпускает его руку и ныряет в передний карман штанов парня за ключом от комнаты.  
  
Пара презервативов падает прямо на стройные ноги Гарри.  
  
Они оба тут же замирают, сжавшись; Гарри моментально натыкается на пристальный взгляд Луи.  
  
— Я… это не… я не…  
  
— Вау… я не ожидал этого.  
  
Но ведь в его другом кармане еще больше. Боже.  
  
— Дерьмо, — шепчет он, опускаясь на колени, определенно без какой-либо изящности, плача из-за неудач во всей его жизни. Луи вздыхает и опускается на колени тоже. Гарри чувствует, как будто кто-то засунул ему под кожу зажжённую спичку.  
  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, милый? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи, держа в руках парочку презервативов.  
  
Гарри собирается убить Найла. Это так чертовски неловко.  
  
— Я даже не… это все Найл. Это его презервативы, — раздраженно вздыхая, оправдывается Гарри, так как он не собирается использовать их в ближайшее время. Найл всегда хочет сделать как лучше, но иногда его поступки просто заставляют Гарри чувствовать себя немного ненормальным, типа «посмотрите на этого девственника, быстрее бы его кто-то уложил в постель, а то это странно». Он не жалеет, что не потерял девственность в пятнадцать, как большинство его друзей, но иногда он ненавидит то, как другие заставляют его чувствовать себя неудачником. — Возьми себе, я… я все равно не собираюсь их использовать.  
  
Луи вздыхает и запихивает презервативы, держащие в руке, и те, что на полу, в уже переполненный карман слишком обтягивающих джинс Гарри.  
  
— Черт возьми, мне надо поговорить об этом с Найлером?  
  
— Может, не надо? — смущенно шепчет Гарри, вставая на ноги, отчаянно пытаясь уйти с открытого пространства коридора, мысленно хороня себя под одеялами, надеясь, что Луи догадается сделать ему чай.  
  
Луи обнимает руками Гарри за талию, нежно подталкивая парня в сторону кровати. Гарри отпускает его и с тихим вздохом падает на свою спасительницу. Близость с Луи всегда делала все лучше.  
  
— Эй, теперь ты можешь использовать их при очередном сексе. Сэкономит уборку.  
  
— Луи, — ворчит Гарри, довольный тем фактом, что сидит спиной к Луи. Когда дверь наконец закрывается за ними, он вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Я имею в виду, я же купил тебе вибратор и кляп, предназначенные для игры, на день рождения, и я не буду осуждать тебя, если узнаю, что ты используешь их по назначению, — добавляет он, улыбаясь Гарри в шею, отчего тому в ответ хочется засунуть голову под подушку. Он никогда не мог жалеть себя слишком долго, не когда Луи рядом.  
  
— Заткнись. Я использую его в качестве пресс-папье.  
  
— Оригинально, — комментирует Луи, освобождая себе место на кровати.  
  
Это ложь. Гарри использует его больше, чем должен, но Луи нельзя об этом знать.  
  
— Это так неловко, прекрати.  
  
Луи поворачивается и толкает парня на кровать, чувствуя, как матрас подпрыгивает под весом Гарри.  
  
— Похоже, я должен дать тебе урок сексуального воспитания. Убедиться, что ты ответственный и что проявляешь надлежащую заботу о себе. Что используешь достаточно смазки, подготовки и всего остального.  
  
Гарри бросает ближайшую подушку в улыбающееся лицо Луи, игнорируя то, как его желудок сжимается, словно Луи опять впервые привел его на американские горки.  
  
— Спорим, я знаю больше, чем ты, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, выпирая подбородок вперед, инстинктивно закрывая глаза, когда Луи располагается между его расставленных ног и зарывается руками ему в волосы.  
  
— Неужели? Ты типа сексперт?  
  
— Я много читал, — обиженно бормочет Гарри, толкая парня в руку, чтобы заставить его двигаться.  
  
Луи хмыкает и тянет немного волосы Гарри на себя, царапая и дразня пальцами его кожу до тех пор, пока он не чувствует, как тот начинает мурчать от удовольствия. Гарри вслепую подтягивается и находит бедра Луи, держась за них и подаваясь немного вперед, пока не начинает чувствовать мягкость хлопка футболки Луи на щеке.  
  
— Ты маленький утенок. Посмотри на себя.  
  
— Не останавливайся.  
  
— Отлично, — вдыхает Луи, и Гарри знает, что он симулирует раздражение, потому что он никогда не мог держать свои руки в волосах Гарри слишком долго, даже когда тот его не просит. Может быть, это связано с тем, что теперь его волосы почти достают до плеч. Он хочет купить заколочки и попросить Луи, чтобы он заплетал его, когда ему скучно. — Но взамен ты сделаешь мне массаж ног.  
  
— После душа.  
  
— По рукам.  
  
— Двадцать минут? — спрашивает Гарри, потому что это то, сколько обычно времени он потирает ноги Луи. Гарри прекрасно понимает, почему люди думают, что они больше, чем друзья, но он просто… он доверяет Луи больше, чем кому-либо, и знает, что это безопасно, быть таким, каким ты хочешь и не выглядеть глупо в чьих-то глазах.  
  
— Посмотрим на тебя и твою впечатляющую выносливость.  
  
Гарри хихикает в грудь Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии, сжимая ее так сильно, что тот, не выдерживая, начинает через пару секунд пищать.  
  
— Я могу продержаться дольше.  
  
— Ты как молод и наивен, — отвечает Луи, захватывая раковину уха Гарри. — Когда-нибудь жизнь предоставит тебе урок, просто подожди немного.  
  
Гарри надеется, что Луи не чувствует, как от этих слов его сердце начинается биться сильнее.  
  
Это никак не связано с Луи. Это не так.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Дождь барабанит по окну Гарри в устойчивом ритме, делая веки почти неподъемными. Это утро субботы, и он и парни собрались встретиться около нового музыкального магазина приблизительно через час.  
  
Гарри еле представляет, как он надевает носки, не говоря уже о том, как вылезть из кровати. Может быть, он скажет, что у него диарея. Или пищевое отравление от острой курицы Найла, которую он вчера готовил.  
  
Он как раз собирается закутаться поглубже в одеяло, когда слышит тихий стук в дверь.  
  
— Да? — отвечает он, зевая и смотря на дверь.  
  
— Впусти меня, — тихо скулит Луи, и Гарри уже заранее знает, что ему придется нелегко. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Гарри встает с кровати, чувствуя, как бордовый ковер между кроватью и столом щекочет его босые ноги. Он в последний раз зарывается в него пальцами ног и осторожно ступает на холодный ламинированный пол, волоча одеяло за его спиной наподобие плаща.  
  
Интересно, такое же ли опухшее у него лицо, как он это чувствует.  
  
— Я так понял, ты не чистил зубы, да? — спрашивает он, когда открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Луи.  
  
— Ты тоже, — отвечает Томлинсон, щекоча теплым дыханием шею Гарри.  
  
— Неа, как раз думал идти спать.  
  
Луи довольно улыбается и идет обратно к кровати Гарри, падая сверху на нее наподобие звезды. Гарри кривится, когда получает локтем в бок и в бедро.  
  
— Это фактически одна из твоих лучших идей, — тихо медленно отвечает Луи. Погода октября наконец добралась и до него.  
  
— У тебя нос холодный, — жалуется Гарри, перетасовывая их тела на кровати таким образом, что они теперь не болтаются в воздухе.  
  
— Я не ношу носки.  
  
— Я потрясен.  
  
— Прекрати дерзить мне. Ты должен быть на моей стороне, — ворчит Луи, нарочно прижимая холодный нос к шее Гарри. — Мое человеческое одеяло.  
  
— Ты должен поставить будильник. Мы должны начинать собираться примерно через сорок минут, — напоминает ему Гарри, оборачивая пуховое одеяло вокруг них.  
  
— Давай останемся сегодня дома. На улице ужасная погода.  
  
Гарри просовывает бедро между ног Луи, как он обычно делает, но в этот раз Луи прерывисто вздыхает и отстраняется, пряча смущенное лицо в плечо парня. Гарри широко распахивает глаза, явно чувствуя утренний стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро.  
  
— Извини, — смущенно говорит Луи, отодвигаясь достаточно далеко, чтобы Гарри больше ничего не чувствовал, — Эм, ну… я не успел подрочить.  
  
— Все нормально, — бормочет Гарри, даже притом, что его сердце бьется высоко в горле, и он чувствует жар от тела Луи, прижатого так близко к его собственному. Это глупо. Это даже не первый раз, когда один из них внезапно возбудился оттого, что они нежничали всю ночь или просто… просто потому что. Это всегда случается. Иногда члены решают заняться своим собственным делом. Гарри отказывается верить, что это странно.  
  
— Ты хочешь позаботиться о нем?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи, поворачивая голову, скользя губами по лбу Гарри. — Он спадет через минуту.  
  
Луи лежит под ним, сонный и твердый, и Гарри должен отвлечь его. Он не должен был это предлагать. Черт.  
  
— Хочешь, поговорим о фальшивом бойфренде? Обо всем этом?  
  
Луи зарывается пальцами в волосы Гарри, большим пальцем потирая родимое пятно за ухом, о котором знает только он и никто больше.  
  
— Я разговаривал с Найлом, и он думает, что мы глупые. Что я не до конца честен с тобой.  
  
— Я так и думал, — отвечает тихо Луи, касаясь большим пальцем мочки уха парня. — Найл ничего не понимает в этом.  
  
— Но он отчасти прав, как бы… не то чтобы я собираюсь покончить со всем. Потому что если мы сделаем это, то ты не сможешь быть с кем-то еще, и я не хочу, чтобы ты делал мне одолжение…  
  
— Гарри, — бормочет Луи, сжимая в кулак кудряшки, вдыхая шампунь парня, — не глупи. Я не сексоголик—  
  
— Нет, нет, — издает Гарри разочарованный вздох. — Я знаю, что ты не такой. Но это возможно, если ты этого захочешь, понимаешь? Я не хочу лишать тебя этого.  
  
— Нет, я участвую в этом. Сколько понадобится. К тому же, я не думаю, что он еще долго будет ходить за тобой. Ему это просто надоест, и он переключится на кого-то другого, — дразнясь, добавляет Луи. — Кроме того, ты не настолько горяч, Гарольд.  
  
— Заткнись, — ворчит Гарри, щипая Луи за бок, улыбаясь, когда он скрючивается. — Я надеюсь, что ты прав.  
  
Они просыпаются до того момента, как Найл начинает барабанить в дверь Гарри.  
  
Дождь так и не прекратился, и они все чувствуют себя немного мрачно из-за этого, таким образом, вместо похода в город, они располагаются в углу общей комнаты в креслах-мешках. Гарри подворачивает свою круглую шапочку под уши Луи, потому что он не перестает жаловаться, что его волосы выглядят дерьмово, а Луи взамен делится чаем с Гарри. Все в порядке. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
До тех пор, пока Лиам не открывает рот и не говорит:   
  
— Найл рассказал мне о вашем плане, — он выглядит виноватым, когда оглядывается вокруг, проверяя, подслушивает ли их кто-нибудь. Его брови нахмурены, а взгляд особо озабочен, отчего Гарри начинает думать, что это все неспроста. — Если бы я знал, я бы не сказал те вещи.  
  
— Какие вещи? — спрашивает Луи, одергивая рукава своей толстовки, случайно ударяясь затылком о подбородок Гарри. Стайлс недовольно мычит, протягивает руку и тянет Луи на себя, чтобы тот случайно не поубивал людей, сидящих вокруг них.  
  
— Вчера ко мне подошел Гай и начал задавать странные вопросы, и я не знал, что ему ответить, когда он спросил, вместе ли вы.  
  
Гарри молчит, чувствуя дурное предчувствие в животе.  
  
— Ну-ка, Пейно, — нетерпеливо, с долькой обиды говорит Луи. — Что ты ему сказал?  
  
— Что вы лучшие друзья? Что вы всегда касаетесь друг друга. Я не знал!  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает, отчего Гарри торопливо добавляет:  
  
— Все нормально, Лиам. Ты не мог знать этого.  
  
— Все равно простите меня.  
  
— Все нормально, — уверяет его Гарри, даже притом, что ему начинает казаться, что все это зря и что он просто должен все бросить и перебороть себя. Если он и дальше будет избегать Гая и говорить ему, что он никуда с ним не пойдет, конечно, парень не сдастся.  
  
— Мы просто разнообразим нашу игру, — тихо говорит Луи, теребя рукав свитера Гарри, наклоняя голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
Гарри озадаченно моргает пару раз, но все же кивает в ответ.  
  
Во что он вляпался?

 

 

 

***

  
  
Гай не купился на это. Он продолжает спрашивать у Гарри, что он делает после их последней лекции, весь семинар. Когда Гарри в очередной раз отказывается и говорит, что пойдет гулять со своим парнем Луи, выражение лица Гая явно говорит об обратном.  
  
_— Мы просто разнообразим нашу игру, не так ли?_  
  
Боже, что они делают? Что Гарри делает? Они никогда не сможет справиться с этим.  
  
Одинокий, расстроенный и нуждающийся в Луи, он зажимает свой кулачок, зависающий перед дверью Луи, колеблясь долю секунды, прежде чем, наконец, постучать.  
  
В какой-то момент он должен перестать быть таким зависимым от Луи, который решит его проблемы и всегда будет рядом, когда Гарри нуждается в нем. Возможно, двадцать лет спустя он будет печальным холостяком, ждущий своей очереди на внимание Луи, получая при этом жалостливые взгляды от мужа и детей Луи. Он не может позволить этому случиться. Он не хочет быть обузой.  
  
Гарри слышит шум и топот ног перед дверью, прежде чем она наконец открывается, демонстрируя покрасневшего Луи с уродливым оранжевым одеялом, обернутым вокруг его бедер.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри, падая в объятия Луи так сильно, что тот едва успевает устоять на ногах, выдыхая удивленный смех в шею парня.  
  
Просто… немного дольше. Он может побыть эгоистом немного дольше, не так ли?  
  
— Что это было?  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо всхлипывает и крепко оборачивает свои руки вокруг плеч Луи. Он на грани слез без какой-либо причины. В данный момент он не хочет, чтобы Луи переживал о чем-то.  
  
— Эй, — дверь захлопывается, и руки Луи медленно перемещаются на поясницу Гарри, — что случилось?  
  
Гарри качает головой и отказывается отступать, продолжая дальше опалять горячим дыханием шею парня. Конечно, Луи беспокоится. Было глупо надеяться на то, что Луи не заметит, в каком состоянии Гарри.  
  
— Если ты в порядке, то так, к сведению, я стою перед тобой почти голый.  
  
Обнаженная кожа спины Луи вдруг начинает гореть под ладонями Гарри. У Луи всегда была гладкая кожа. Даже когда они проходили период половой зрелости, и Гарри в какой-то миг начал покрываться прыщами, у Луи не было ни пятнышка. Луи всегда был… другим. Красивым.  
  
— Извини, — бормочет Гарри, погружаясь в шелковистую теплоту лопаток Луи. — Я опять запутался. Не надо было приходить.  
  
— Ты всегда так делаешь, — напоминает ему Луи без упрека голосом, каким обычно он разговаривает со своими младшими сестрами и Гарри. — Ты грубый.  
  
Гарри прячет свой нос за ухом Луи и потирает вверх-вниз его лопатки, попутно чувствуя, как тот дрожит. Наверное, он замерз.  
  
— Прости, я буду хорошим.  
  
Луи сжимает в кулак футболку Гарри и говорит:  
  
— Опускай свою задницу вниз, пока я… эм-  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд на приостановленный экран полузакрытого ноутбука Луи и замирает.  
  
— Хм… ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
— Что? Чт—, он замечает смущенный взгляд Гарри и улыбается, почесывая рукой лицо. — Нет. Это… это ничего.  
  
— Ты смотрел порно, — констатирует очевидное Гарри, потому что даже когда он болеет, он не упускает возможность дразнить Луи до тех пор, пока он не покраснеет. Он редко краснеет. Было бы преступлением не воспользоваться этим, а также то, голый ли Луи под одеялом.  
  
— Спасибо за прекрасное наблюдение. С таким набором навыков ты определенно должен изучать криминологию.  
  
Гарри медленно подходит к ноутбуку, кровь моментально прилегает к его щекам, когда он видит парня, лижущего языком задницу другого парня.  
  
— Вау.  
  
— Черт, — бормочет Луи, поспешно опуская крышку ноутбука, вызывая тем самым у Гарри отчаянный смешок.  
  
— Я не думаю, что я когда-либо захочу поместить свой язык в чью-то задницу.  
  
— Если ты будешь позорить эту комнату своими кинками, я выставлю тебя вон, — добавляет Луи, поднимая брови и подталкивая Гарри к кровати. — Клянусь Богом, ты хуже кота. Всегда должен все знать.  
  
— Я никого не позорю! — смущенно бормочет Гарри, пряча лицо в ладошках. — Я просто… хотел посмотреть.  
  
— Как я сказал. Ты хуже, чем кошка.  
  
Гарри обиженно надувает губы.  
  
— Я могу уйти, если ты так хочешь подрочить.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Не будь дурачком. Оставайся на месте. Я просто… надену боксеры.  
  
Он поворачивается спиной к парню и сбрасывает с себя одеяло так быстро, что Гарри едва успевает моргнуть. Еще достаточно рано, чтобы солнце, просачивающиеся через окна, омывало кожу Луи всеми оттенками мерцающего золота, располагаясь каскадом вниз на его позвоночнике и красивых полушариях, когда он наклоняется, чтобы вытащить пару боксеров из своего шкафа.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на свои шлепанцы и шумно сглатывает. На Луи определенно приятно смотреть, но все же.  
  
— Итак, что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель? — спрашивает Луи, подтягивая боксеры до бедер, резко оборачиваясь. Его стояк, кажется, в ближайшее время точно не собирался спадать.  
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, царапая ногтями покрасневшую кожу над поясом боксеров.  
  
На секунду Гарри задумывается, будет ли Луи снова дрожать, если он прикоснется к нему. И когда он понимает, о чем думает, то прикусывает губу до боли, пытаясь вырваться из этой паутины разврата.  
  
— Не будь мудаком и оставайся.  
  
— Плохой набор слов, — отвечает Гарри, отпуская губы, пряча руки под бедра. Комната кажется ему слишком маленькой, меньше, чем обычно, и это не из-за кучи вещей, разбросанных на полу. Нет.  
  
— Да, но… я не умру от стояка и посиневших яиц. В любом случае, у тебя есть парочка.  
  
Гарри не знает, нет, он знает, как неприятно быть прерванным в середине дрочки, но все же.  
  
— Ты предпочитаешь быть тем, кто вылизывает тебе попу, или наоборот?  
  
Хорошо. Хорошо. Он не хотел спрашивать об этом.  
  
Луи разворачивает свое вращающееся кресло и садится на него сверху, кладя подбородок на спинку. Это выглядит так нежно, так невинно, то, как они обсуждают что-то совершенно новое для них, сексуальное. И, кстати, стояк по-прежнему натягивает боксеры Луи.  
  
Луи специально сексуально выгибается, касаясь кончиками пальцев пола.  
  
— Ты целовал свою маму этим ртом?  
  
Гарри в замешательстве моргает, оглядываясь в сторону ноутбука, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
  
— Ты не обязан мне отвечать. Если ты, эм… не цыплёнок.  
  
— Как ты смеешь! Я нет, о, боже мой. Я петух, если что.  
  
— О Господи, — Гарри вытирает рукой лицо, пытаясь не стать еще более красным, потому что это довольно смешно.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы угадать, какой из них я? Если ты ошибешься, ты стираешь мою одежду месяц.  
  
— Я и так делаю это, — напоминает ему Гарри, широко улыбаясь. Он любит стирать, и Лу всегда подшучивает из-за этого над ним. Гарри не возражает. — Хорошо. Я думаю… это зависит от твоего настроения, или от того, с кем ты?  
  
Рот Луи расплывается в ленивой ухмылке, пальцы нежно сжимают спинку стула.  
  
— Ты не ошибся.  
  
— То есть ты… — шепчет Гарри, широко распахнув глаза, отчаянно желая знать, правда ли это.  
  
Луи никогда не был застенчив в своих подвигах, но в то же время он никогда не хвастался.  
  
— Хотел, но… не знаю. Думаю, что я сделаю это, если буду в долгосрочных отношениях с кем-то.  
  
— О, — все, что Гарри может сказать, извиваясь от нетерпения. — Но ты бы хотел, да?  
  
— Ты хочешь вылизать мою задницу?  
  
— Ты угадал, — бубнит Гарри в ответ, бросая ближайшую подушку в голову Луи. Он даже не пытается увернуться от нее, лишь громко смеется и опускает ее на пол.  
  
Наклонив голову для следующего удара, он пристально смотрит на Гарри, намерения его больше не забавляют. Гарри хочет отвернуться.  
  
— На самом деле, то, что я желаю для тебя, не должно иметь дело с чем-то плохим, — говорит он.  
  
Стул жалобно скрипит, когда он встает и садится рядом с Гарри на кровать. Гарри обводит большим пальцем шрам над его левым коленом, тот, который он получил, когда ему было десять, и он думал, что катание на велосипеде вниз по склону холма без тормозов было хорошей идеей.  
  
— Луи.  
  
Томлинсон берет Гарри за руку и переворачивает ее ладошкой вверх, соединяя их вместе.  
  
— Разве я когда-нибудь тебя подводил?  
  
Кожа Луи горячая на ощупь, и все, о чем Гарри может думать, — то, как два парня классом старше смеялись над Гарри, когда он принес в школу плюшевую обезьяну, и то, как Луи пытался избить их мешком для обуви, который он всегда носил с собой в спортзал. И даже притом, что он был меньше, и это было двое против одного, они оба все равно, плача, убегали прочь.  
  
— Нет. Нет, никогда.  
  
— Вот именно, — нежно шепчет он, переплетая их пальцы вместе и поднося замочек из рук ко рту, мягко касаясь губами костяшек пальцев Гарри. — Я сделаю все, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно.  
  
— Ты не должен этого делать, — смущаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Я чувствую себя ребенком. Я должен быть в состоянии справиться с этим сам.  
  
— Остановись. Это не… ты… — вздыхает Луи расстроенно, касаясь большим пальцем задней части руки Гарри. — Ты слишком хороший. Слишком добрый. А он мудак.  
  
— Мне кажется, что он действительно думает, что я играю с ним, — говорит Гарри, смотря вверх. Волосы Луи мягкие и падают ему на лицо, а его щеки тронуты легкой щетиной. Когда Луи успел так вырасти? — Он думает, типа это такая уловка, чтобы заставить его ревновать.  
  
— Мы просто должны показать ему, что он ошибается, не так ли?  
  
В уголках глаз Луи появляются мелкие морщинки, солнечный свет, вливающийся в комнату через окно, делает его ресницы темно-золотыми. На секунду Гарри думает, что каждый раз, когда он моргает, они оставляют космическую пыль на его щеках.  
  
Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону и кладет голову Луи на плечо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты по-прежнему тверд.  
  
Луи скручивает сосок Гарри, отчего тот не медля начинает кричать, хлопая его по руке.  
  
Они в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

****Chapter 2** **

 

 

Независимо от того, сколько раз Найл бросает в их сторону неодобрительный взгляд с озадаченным Лиамом в придачу, они не останавливаются. Так легко держаться у всех на виду за руки, так естественно быть достаточно близко к Луи, чувствовать тепло его тела.  
  
И, кажется, парень чувствует себя точно так же.  
  
— Ты моя маленькая… булочка с сахаром. Мой милый Мишка Гамми, мой, —  
Гарри громко смеется и затыкает остальную часть предложения ладонью, чувствуя, как Луи в ответ лижет языком внутреннюю часть его руки. — По-твоему, я должен испытывать отвращение? — спрашивает Гарри, мягко улыбаясь: он всегда так делает, когда Луи ведёт себя глупо.  
  
Томлинсон прищуривает глаза, почти столь же пугающе, как раздраженный котенок. Гарри не волнуется. Он просто демонстративно улыбается, пока на его щечках не показываются ямочки, и отдергивает руку, когда Луи пытается его укусить.  
  
— Я подам на тебя жалобу о том, что ты плохо со мной обращаешься, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, когда они направляются в общую комнату отдыха.  
  
— Ну, тогда я тоже, — бубнит Луи. Озорная улыбка на его лице не предвещает ничего хорошего. Это точно такое же выражение лица, как когда Томлинсон подложил лимоны в обувь Лиама два дня назад. — Я не чувствую себя достаточно избалованным. Где любовь, которую ты мне обещал? Где романтические жесты и стихи, вдохновленные моей вечной красотой, и —  
  
— Ты такой глупый.  
  
— И ты никогда не даешь мне закончить предложение! И ты только что назвал меня глупым. Отлично, — добавляет Луи, драматично выдергивая свою руку, начиная убегать нарочно медленно, чтобы Гарри мог наверстать упущенное в несколько шагов.  
  
— Я люблю тебя! — кричит вслед ему Гарри, чувствуя, как щеки начинают немного пылать, когда он хватает Луи за талию и переворачивает его ногами вверх. Тот в ответ громко смеется и пинает его ногами, извиваясь так, что становится трудно держать равновесие.  
  
— Скотина! Отпусти меня! Помогите кто-нибудь!  
  
— Я пытаюсь быть романтичным!  
  
— Прекрати, — кричит Луи, как только Гарри начинает терять равновесие и наклоняется вперед, что они чуть не падают на пол. Луи кое-как удается удержать равновесие под ногами, когда Гарри, громко смеясь, все же отпускает его на паркет, но он спотыкается, чуть не падая прямо в дверной проем общей комнаты отдыха.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты пытался убить меня, — говорит он, задыхаясь и смеясь, сжимая плечи Гарри, обводя взглядом каждого внутри общей комнаты.  
  
— На самом деле, я секретный агент, посланный сюда, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Я притворяюсь твоим другом—  
  
Луи ударяет ладонью по рту Гарри и поднимает брови, тихо шепча: «Бойфрендом».  
  
Гарри ничего не может поделать и в ответ облизывает его руку.  
  
— Честно говоря, — строго говорит Луи, вытирая ладонь о грудь Гарри. — Ты худший секретный агент из всех агентов, которых я когда-либо встречал.  
  
— А ты так много их встречал?  
  
— Много, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, демонстративно выпячивая подбородок вперед с особой важностью. Уголок его рта дергается. Гарри улыбается в ответ. — Эй, — широко улыбаясь, говорит Луи и протягивает руки к Гарри, чтобы обнять его за талию.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Стайлс, пододвигаясь ближе, едва улавливая озорной блеск в глазах Луи, прежде чем он наклоняется и утыкается носом в шею Гарри.  
  
— Я вижу одного из друзей Гая. Он сидит в общей комнате, — шепчет Луи. — Готов?  
  
— Готов к чем… — остальная часть слов растворяется в удивленном писке, когда Луи опускает свою руку на задницу Гарри и слегка сжимает ее у всех на глазах.  
  
— Шшш, ну давай же. Где твоя актерская игра?  
  
Игра. Да. Он просто… просто должен подыграть. Его сердце не замедляется, потому что он все еще…не оправился от поднятия Луи.  
  
Луи наклоняется и целует Гарри в шею. Его влажный и горячий рот вкупе с языком слегка касаются шеи парня, чувствуя учащенный пульс под собой. Гарри не может сосредоточиться, понять, что вообще происходит.  
  
— Если тебе неприятно, скажи мне, хорошо? — шепчет Луи, слегка впиваясь зубами в кожу.  
  
— Нет, это… это хорошо, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, инстинктивно наклоняя голову в сторону и обнажая горло. Он никогда не ожидал, что его шея будет настолько чувствительной. Луи все еще продолжал держать его за задницу, Боже. Люди могли их видеть, могли видеть именно то, как это влияет на Гарри.  
  
Луи больно впивается зубами в кожу, параллельно скользя рукой в задний карман парня. В ответ Гарри задается вопросом, как долго он выдержит, прежде чем его колени окончательно подогнутся.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет он сорванным голосом, чувствуя, как Луи проводит языком по его коже… продолжая… сосать.  
  
Когда он, наконец, отстраняется, его рот издает неприличный чмокающий звук.  
  
Гарри был в секунде от того, чтобы позорно кончить в штаны. Это не было даже… его не целовали так, ну, в общем, никогда. Он быстро целовался с несколькими людьми, но никогда не доходил дальше, никогда не делал этого так, чтобы сердце билось так сильно, а колени предательски поджимались.  
  
— Думаю, что я поступил правильно, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, когда они выходят из комнаты отдыха.  
  
Гарри требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя, держать язык за зубами и попытаться успокоиться, так как его лицо в любой момент могло воспламениться.  
  
Как и два года назад, когда он солгал.  
  
Во время той дурацкой вечеринки в доме Дженни Херст в конце года, когда он был втянут в игру «Семь минут в раю», в которую он до этого ни разу не играл. Мальчик, с которым он ушел в шкаф, позже сказал всем, что они целовались, но… на самом деле они просто разговаривали.  
  
Джеймс сказал Гарри, что он асексуал, и попросил, чтобы тот соврал ради него. Гарри не мог нарушить это обещание. Так что, когда Луи спросил его об этом позже, Гарри просто пожал плечами, улыбнулся и соврал. Это был не его секрет.  
  
Луи — первый человек, который вызвал в парне эти… чувства.  
  
— Он видел? — слегка дрожащим голосом спрашивает Гарри, упираясь щекой в Луи, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
Луи достает руку из заднего кармана и слегка шлепает Гарри по заднице. Это хорошо. Гарри не хочет схватить Луи за руку и засунуть ее обратно.  
  
Черт, может, Найл прав. Ему нужен парень. Настоящий. Как _Луи_. Его лучший, видящий-как-он-блюет-и-сидит-в-туалете-друг. Но… нет.  
  
— Да, определенно.  
  
Когда Луи отстраняется, он ухмыляется и долго смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Ты покраснел.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает он, играя бровями и потирая большим пальцем по руке Гарри. — Я, должно быть, хорош в этом.  
  
— Ты просто застал меня врасплох и обслюнявил.  
  
— Ой, не будь грубым. Ты должен гордиться тем, что на тебе теперь есть моя слюна.  
  
Пятно на шее не перестает пульсировать, посылая нотки дрожи и удовольствия прямо в живот.  
  
— Я думаю, ты поставил мне засос.  
  
— Ох, я определенно поставил тебе засос, — поправляет его Луи, хватая парня за руку, заставляя тем самым их двигаться снова.  
  
— Луи!  
  
— Ты что, обиделся на меня за это? — спрашивает Томлинсон, хмуря брови, выглядя обеспокоенным, грустным и неуверенным.  
  
Гарри не может этого вынести.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он сразу, поднимая руку Луи ко рту, целуя костяшки пальцев, чувствуя, как его свободный, слишком большой свитер, прикрывающий промежность, является единственным спасением. — Это была хорошая идея. Друг Гая видел нас, да? И он, наверное, расскажет ему об этом.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, замечая, как Луи улыбается ему в ответ. Это не вина Луи, нет, Гарри наслаждается этим больше, чем должен. Это просто игра.  
  
Ничего другого.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя.  
  
Гарри чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги, резко останавливаясь. Асфальт под его подошвой мокрый от дождя, осенний ветер неохотно гоняет опавшие листья к бордюру. Луи одет в серую шерстяную шапочку Гарри, повернутую низко на хитрые глаза, выглядя при этом бесхитростно, не осознавая смысла слов, только что выскользнувших из его рта.  
  
 — Вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, помнишь? Ну, которая состоится через две недели? Отличное место, чтобы показать большое количество объятий, поцелуев и всего такого.  
  
— Поцелуй? — еле слышно спрашивает Гарри, моргая.  
  
Луи дергает за ниточку толстовки Гарри, подтягивая его ближе к себе за передний карман. Стайлс поддается вперед, беспомощно смотря на рот Луи, замечая, как тот ловко и экспрессивно двигается.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, засовывая руки внутрь толстовки, костяшками пальцев упираясь Гарри в живот. На улице становится прохладно, лето уходило, но они оба все еще отказываются надевать пальто. — Это когда твои губы касаются губ другого человека. То, что обычно делают пары.  
  
— Но… разве это не странно? Что, если я начну смеяться? — это на самом деле реальная проблема. Гарри понимает, что технически это возможно, как правило, Джемма называет его смех «ржание осла»  
  
— Неее, я мастер в этом деле. Кроме того, — добавляет Луи, доставая руку из теплого кармана Гарри, тыча парня пальцем в ямочку на щеке, — это не странно. Мы иногда целуемся при встрече. Это не будет ничем отличаться.  
  
Это, наверное, одна из пяти основных причин, почему мама Гарри так уверена, что ее сын скрывает от нее интрижку с Луи. Это даже нельзя назвать настоящим поцелуем. Они просто иногда быстро и сухо, едва заметно соприкасаются губами. Гарри целует свою маму так же. Луи прав. В этом нет ничего сексуального.  
  
Он с трудом подавляет желание прикоснуться к выцветающему засосу на шее снова, игнорируя тот факт, что это чуть не заставило его кончить в штаны пару дней назад. Это никак не связано с Луи. У него просто чувствительная шея, вот и все.  
  
— Ты прав, — отвечает тихо Гарри, подходя ближе, чтобы можно было обнять Луи за плечи, зажмуривая плотно глаза, противясь голосу в голове, шепчущему, что в этот раз будет все по-другому. То, что это может заставить его почувствовать что-то большее.  
  
Он думает об этом всю дорогу до Associated Dairies, анализируя все это до тех пор, пока Луи не пытается наполнить их тележку для покупок слишком многими сладостями. И Гарри вынужден держать Луи подальше от траты его денег, которые были на еду, на шоколад.  
  
В качестве компромисса он позволяет Луи залезть в тележку, катая его по рядам с продуктами.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Четыре часа после полуночи, и Гарри не может уснуть. Он даже попытался сортировать свои записи, но в итоге вскоре сдался и выключил свет. Ворочаясь в кровати из стороны в сторону, он моргает тяжелыми веками, что по иронии судьбы отказываются оставаться закрытыми.  
  
Он просто… он скучает по Луи. И это смешно. Луи живет несколькими этажами ниже и, видимо, крепко спит, не подозревая о страданиях парня.  
  
Но это чувство не ново для него. Иногда Гарри просто скучал по Луи, даже после того, как они провели весь день вместе. Он ненавидел быть зависимым, все еще помня, как ужасно он себя чувствовал, когда они разъехались на каникулы, и ему пришлось проводить Рождество с кузеном его мамы во Франции.  
  
Гарри не сказал по этому поводу ни слова, потому что его мама и папа тогда только что развелись, и последнее, чего он хотел, — это заставить ее чувствовать себя еще печальнее, но это была самая длинная неделя в его жизни.  
  
Это не было чертовски здорово.  
  
Чувствуя щемящую боль в груди, Гарри переворачивается на бок, наконец, признавая свое поражение. Он заворачивается в пушистое коричневое одеяло мамы, которое она упаковала для него, проскальзывая в свои тапочки с кошечками, которые он украл у Луи, и тихо выходит из комнаты. В коридоре довольно темно, и он чуть не спотыкается о лежащий с краю скейт, поэтому он включает фонарик на своем телефоне, освещая себе путь до дверей комнаты Луи.  
  
Он не может продолжать это делать.  
  
Гарри отправляет Луи смс-сообщение, так как не хочет шуметь в коридоре своим стуком.  
  
Стайлс все же делает несколько тихих попыток, следом набирая номер Томлинсона. Он может слышать отдаленные звуки жужжания телефона Луи через дверь.  
  
Наступает тишина — и через несколько минут дверь открывается, демонстрируя сонного, с мутными глазами парня. Сердце Гарри сжимается.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Луи просто берет его за руку и заводит в свою комнату, толкая на кровать. Он снимает одеяло и накрывает им Гарри. Оно пахнет, как кондиционер для белья и его лучший друг.  
  
Их лодыжки тут же переплетаются, пальцы Луи медленно начинают поглаживать раковину уха парня.  
  
— Не спится?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, пытаясь дышать сквозь узел в груди. — Прости, что разбудил тебя.  
  
— Все хорошо, утенок, — нежно шепчет в ответ Луи, продолжая ласкать мочку уха Гарри до тех пор, пока тот, наконец-то, не расслабляется, растворяясь до боли в знакомом теплоте тела Луи. — У тебя маленькие ушки.  
  
— У меня не маленькие уши, — протестует Гарри, закрывая глаза от ритмичного касания кончиков пальцев Луи. Он никогда не скучает по дому, когда рядом Луи.  
  
— Маленькие, — шепчет Луи, замедляя свои движения до тех пор, пока просто не начинает касаться лица Гарри, обводя большим пальцем контур полной губы.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Нос Луи касается носа Гарри, прохладные пальчики его ног крепко прижимаются к лодыжкам Гарри. Темно и тихо, тишину нарушает только их сонное дыхание и отдаленный шум ветра, танцующий с деревьями снаружи.  
  
— Я рядом.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
Луи в ответ целует кончик носа Гарри, скользя рукой по талии парня, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
  
— Честно-пречестно.  
  
Гарри тихо всхлипывает и крепко зажмуривает глаза. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что Луи может понять то, насколько сильно Гарри влюблен в него.  
  
Он просто не знает, как можно любить еще больше.

 

 

 

***

  
  
_— Так ты просто будешь смотреть, как я горю?  
  
Гарри слышит голос Луи, но не может видеть его, только лучик света, пробирающегося под край его стеганного одеяла, свисающего на пол. Он лежит лицом вниз, его руки упираются в черный ковер. На секунду парень задается вопросом, как этот ковер появился в его комнате. Его кровать в общаге настолько мала, что под ней ну никак нельзя было спрятаться. Это не реально.  
  
— Ничего подобного! — отвечает ему кое-как Гарри. Он едва может шептать. В таком случае, Луи не услышит его и подумает, что Стайлс его бросил. Он не мог—  
  
— Вот и все, — отвечает Томлинсон, и Гарри видит его босые ноги. Сдёрнув стеганное одеяло, он наклоняется вниз и оборачивает руку вокруг запястья Гарри, одним рывком вытаскивая его из-под кровати. — Что ты делаешь? Мы опоздаем.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты найдешь меня.  
  
Луи помогает ему встать на ноги, нежно кладя свои руки на бедра Гарри.  
  
— Ты и не терялся, милый.  
  
— Но казалось, что так, — отвечает Гарри, закрывая глаза, когда Луи начинает ласкать пальчиками бока под его футболкой, посылая лихорадочные импульсы по коже.  
  
Когда он снова открывает глаза, прикосновения Луи кажутся эхом для него, которое слишком далеко, чтобы его догнать. Гарри убегает в конец комнаты, ковровый пол рассыпается в белый песок. Одной рукой он прикрывает глаза и морщится, глядя на солнце, останавливаясь там, где начинается линия песка.  
  
— Давай, Гарри, — кричит Луи ему вслед. — У нас нет времени! Ты опоздаешь на репетицию!  
  
— Но у меня нет сценария! — жалобно отвечает Стайлс, чувствуя нотки паники в животе. Он не изучает производственную драму. Он не знает, что должен будет сказать или сделать, и комната позади него вдруг на секунду становится темнее, волнами подталкивая его вперед до тех пор, пока он не начинает чувствовать хруст песчинок между пальцами ног.  
  
— Я дал тебе его на прошлой неделе, — отвечает с укором Луи.  
  
Гарри резко оборачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с парнем.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Уголки рта Луи приподнимаются, в глазах вспыхивает пакость.  
  
— Мы будем импровизировать. В этом я лучший.  
  
Он поворачивается на пятках. Ноги Гарри, кажется, врастают в песок, во рту резко становится сухо, когда Луи останавливается и снимает через голову футболку, кидая ее в сторону. Его мышцы спины согнуты в движении, солнечный свет игриво мерцает на линии позвоночника.  
  
— Ты действительно собираешься дать мне сгореть? — игриво спрашивает Луи, оборачиваясь через плечо, опуская свои джинсы вниз по сильным бедрам, пиная их в сторону.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, беспомощно двигаясь вперед, шаг за шагом, пока не оказывается в пределах досягаемости, протягивая руку вперед.  
  
Кожа Луи теплая, гладкая, словно лепестки цветов, под кончиками пальцев.  
  
— У меня есть ты. У меня всегда есть ты. Мы команда мечты, ты и я. Ты сказал, что не читал сценарий, — поворачиваясь, говорит Луи, на секунду прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, когда пальцы Гарри достигают его груди.  
  
Он ловит его запястье и тыльной стороной руки прижимает к своему сердцу. Оно бьется ритмично, спокойно.  
  
— Я и не читал, — настаивает Гарри, хмурясь, когда Луи отпускает его и садится на полотенце с изображением розы и кинжала.  
  
— Мы получим за это оценки. Ты должен стараться изо всех сил, хорошо?  
  
— Я буду. Обещаю.  
  
Луи ложится и переворачивается на живот, складывая руки под подбородком. Только тогда Гарри замечает группу людей, сидящих в стороне на складных стульях, молча смотрящих на них, Лиам и Найл среди них. Они оба держат в руках весла и сырные тарелки, большие соломенные шляпы смешно надеты на их головах. Гарри узнает, что это шляпы его мамы.  
  
— Тогда начинаем сейчас. Все смотрят, — шепчет Луи, выпрямляя одну ногу, чтобы привести Гарри в движение.  
  
Гарри падает на колени к Луи, слегка касаясь указательным пальцем позвоночника парня.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели.  
  
— Не хочешь?  
  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает он, смущенно поднимая взгляд.  
  
Вокруг них больше никого. Только они и солнце, палящее им в головы. Луи собирается сгореть.  
  
— Твоя кожа горячая.  
  
— Я всегда горячий.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как его одежда, приносящая до этого зуд, вдруг неожиданно становится липкой и невыносимой. Боже, он сейчас задохнется.  
  
— Я должен снять это, — говорит он, судорожно начиная снимать футболку через голову и затем кальсоны. Он не может поверить, что надел это на пляж. Это чертовски стыдно. На Луи только надеты боксеры.  
  
— Охладишь меня?  
  
Гарри упирается ладонью в поясницу Луи, чтобы сохранить равновесие, немного наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать парня в плечо.  
  
— Так?  
  
— Ты слишком далеко, — тихо отвечает Луи, закрывая глаза. — Ты всегда слишком далеко. Даже когда рядом со мной.  
  
— Это не так.  
  
— Просто, — вздыхает Луи, — иди сюда, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри подумывает спросить Луи, не хочет ли тот погрузиться в воду, но, когда он оглядывается назад, все, что он видит перед собой, — поле с дикими цветами.  
Парень все равно спрашивает.  
  
— Хочешь поплавать?  
  
— Еще нет. Я не готов, — расслабленно добавляет Луи, наклоняя голову на бок и протягивая гладкую белую бутылку в сторону Гарри. — Намажешь мне спину?  
  
В небе луна и солнце медленно вращаются друг вокруг друга.  
  
Гарри берет бутылку и кивает, хотя Луи больше не смотрит на него. Осторожно, в то же время неловко, он седлает бедра Луи, смещаясь немного назад, удобно устраиваясь на ногах парня. Они неожиданно напрягаются под ним, но затем Луи полностью расслабляется, тихо мурча от удовольствия.  
  
— Так?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, выгибая спину.  
  
Гарри смущенно смотрит на гладкую золотистую кожу, натянутую на крепкие мускулы и жилы, блестящие на жаре. Его руки дрожат, когда он открывает бутылку. Внезапно он чувствует себя очень голым.  
  
— Я не знаю, получится ли это у меня. Я не хочу все испортить.  
  
— Просто делай то, что считаешь правильным.  
  
Шепот ветра треплет его шоколадные волосы, когда он наклоняется и открывает бутылку. Гарри выдавливает по капельке лосьон по всему периметру спины Луи до тех пор, пока не доходит до ямочек на пояснице. Он аккуратно обводит их, чувствуя переполняющее внезапное желание наклониться и поцеловать каждую из них.  
  
— Просто делай то, что считаешь правильным, — повторяет Гарри тихо для себя, смущенно касаясь пальчиками лопаток Луи. Он аккуратно начинает массировать шею, чувствуя, как мышцы перекатываются под его пальцами.  
  
— Я чувствую тебя, — лениво мурчит Луи, словно кошка, дремлющая на солнце.  
  
Гарри резко замирает, чувствуя, как кровь с каждым прикосновением его руки к телу Луи начинает пульсировать под его кожей. Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, как золотое свечение его крови бушует под поверхностью кожи. Боже.  
  
— Да, именно так, — тихо стонет Луи, выгибаясь, словно кошка, в дрожащих руках юноши. Гарри нежно массирует мышцы Луи, касаясь большими пальцами боков и позвоночника, поднимая руки и массажируя плечи, а после опускает руки вниз по бокам.  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает и поворачивает лицо в сторону, смачивая языком приоткрытые губы.  
  
Гарри безумно хочется наклониться и уткнуться носом в край челюсти Луи, не зная, следует ли ему прижаться ближе или отстраниться, так как промежность находится как раз в том месте, где бедра Луи встречаются с его задницей, и он, должно быть, уже чувствует, что… что Гарри не может себя контролировать. Он… он все испортит, так как отчаяние полностью завладевает им… ему просто надо коснуться Луи, потому что просто сказать «Я люблю тебя» уже недостаточно. Он хочет… он просто хочет. Всего Луи.  
  
— Это нормально, — тихо стонет Луи, оборачиваясь, чтобы коснуться колена Гарри.  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Это ненормально.  
  
Луи извивается под Гарри, пока лежит на спине, прекрасно ощущая, как задняя часть бедер Гарри сгорает от его трения. Все становится хуже, когда парень начинает прокладывать пальчиком дорожку от колен Гарри до его бедра, специально задевая ногтем край боксеров друга.  
  
Дыхание замирает в горле.  
  
— Никто не смотрит. Я не смотрю, — шепчет Луи, закрывая глаза, касаясь руками талии Гарри, переворачиваясь на спину. Гарри в ответ тихо стонет и ложится телом на Луи, грудь к груди, член к члену. Луи вздрагивает и глубоко стонет ему в рот.  
  
— Луи, извини. Мне очень жаль—  
  
— Ты сияешь, когда прикасаешься ко мне, — шепчет Томлинсон, наклоняясь до тех пор, пока его губы мягко и осторожно, едва заметно не натыкаются на Гарри. — Ты чувствуешь это?  
  
Ресницы Луи трепещут, их рты приоткрываются и слегка касаются друг друга. Кровь Гарри, словно пылающий огонь, начинает сверкать под его бледной кожей, опаляя тело и кончики рук. Гарри не раздумывая наклоняется и соединяет их губы вместе, чувствуя, как золотые искры, словно фейерверк потрескивают между их ртами. Луи на вкус как мед.  
  
Томлинсон громко стонет, выгибается и скользит руками вверх по позвоночнику Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не начинает дрожать, снова припадая к долгожданным губам, растворяясь, погибая в сладости юноши. Кончик языка Гарри проскальзывает в рот Луи, в ответ рука юноши поглаживает заднюю часть его шеи, но затем резко все пропадает, исчезает из-за громкого удара.  
  
Удар.  
  
Удар.  
  
Удар.  
_  
Гарри резко подскакивает, понимая, что находится один в его комнате в общежитии.  
  
Блять. Блять, блять, бля—  
  
— Гарри, давай, вставай!  
  
Нет.  
  
Этого не может быть. Просто, блять, не может быть.  
  
Это просто сон — нет.  
  
Он вылезает из кровати и ходит по кругу, хватая с кресла носок, сильно сжимая его в руке.  
  
Это ничего не значит. Это просто… весь этот разговор о притворстве прочно засел у него в голове, и поцелуй, которого еще даже не было, он просто…. Даже Найл сказал Гарри, что через неделю после того, как он узнал, что Луи гей, у него были влажные сны о нем. Гарри также не мог избежать странных снов на протяжении всех лет, что они жили в комнатах друг друга. Но все же.  
  
Он просто не понимает, почему сон был настолько ярким сейчас.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы Луи нравился ему больше, чем друг. Ему не хотелось засыпать в его объятиях, как вчера.  
  
Он не должен этого делать.  
  
Только Луи никогда не был _просто другом_ для его. Он всегда был любимым человеком Гарри.  
  
Носок все еще в руке, Гарри идет к двери, сердце бешено колотится о ребра, тошнота неуловимо подбирается к горлу. Гарри делает глубокий вдох и, наконец, открывает дверь.  
  
— Я очень долго стучал, — сонно ворчит Луи, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
  
Гарри сжимает носок, чувствуя, как глаза покалывают от понимания.  
  
Он сделает это. Он хочет сделать это. Хочет прикоснуться к Луи не платонически.  
Блять, он должен рассказать обо всем Луи. Только… он не эгоист.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на локоть Гарри и хмуря брови.  
  
— Нет, — признается Гарри. Он не может врать Луи так открыто. — И я не хочу говорить об этом прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи кивает и забирает носок из руки Гарри, и усаживает его.  
  
— Все в порядке. Поговорим, когда ты будешь готов.  
  
Он никогда не будет готов. Не тогда, когда он даже не знает, что он на самом деле чувствует по отношению к своему другу.  
  
— Ты довольно рано, — говорит Гарри, когда молчание между ними становится неловким. Парень чувствует, как холодный пот вспыхивает на его коже.  
  
— Только что вернулся с лекции. Не могу поверить, что твой семинар начнется только через четыре часа. Ты счастливчик.  
  
Гарри не чувствует себя очень удачливым прямо сейчас, поэтому он просто протягивает руку, и Луи берет ее, а Гарри сжимает в своей и подносит к щеке, пока это не кажется чем-то отвратительным.  
  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе чай? — мягко спрашивает Луи тем самым успокаивающим тоном, когда Гарри чувствует себя плохо.  
  
Гарри в ответ сжимает руку крепче и трется носом о костяшки пальцев Луи, качая голову из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Просто кое-что приснилось.  
  
Что почти правда.  
  
— Плохой сон?  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами, надеясь, что Луи примет это за «да». Это не… плохой сон. Наверное, наоборот, слишком хороший. Просто больно осознавать то, что это никогда не будет реальностью.  
  
— Как прошел семинар?  
  
Луи садится рядом с Гарри на кровать, слегка соприкасаясь коленями.  
  
— Нормально. Узнал немного больше о производстве закулисных вещей. Стащил тебе шарф.  
  
— Шарф? — переспрашивает Гарри, играя с пальцами Луи, чтобы отвлечь себя.  
  
— Я увидел его и подумал о тебе, поэтому спросил Клару, могу ли я забрать его. Короче, вот, — Луи достает из заднего кармана полоску шифона, усеянного красными сердечками, автоматически отпуская руку Гарри, чтобы можно было разместиться позади него. Зарывшись руками в волосы Гарри, Луи наклоняется и блаженно вдыхает запах яблочного шампуня парня. — Я подумал, что он будет выглядеть красиво в твоих волосах, — тихо добавляет он, наконец, завязав платок в волосы Гарри. — Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты любовался им в журнале, который в тот раз приносила Перри.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как в глазах вдруг становится горячо. — Он такой красивый. Мне нравится.  
  
Луи всегда все замечает. Всегда помнит мелкие детали и вещи, которые любят его близкие люди, всегда в первую очередь думает о других, а потом уж о себе, и Гарри просто… он любит его. Просто любит, каким он есть.  
  
— Ты красивый, — говорит Луи с улыбкой в голосе, устраиваясь позади Гарри, крепко обнимая руками за шею, кладя свой подбородок ему на плечо. Гарри чувствует, как его сердце в любую минуту готово вырваться из груди.  
  
Стайлс задается вопросом, как он может испытывать так много чувств к Луи все это время и не подвергаться сомнению, почему, блять, он этого раньше не замечал. Он думает, видят ли это все остальные на его лице, и если да, то почему никто ему об этом не рассказал.  
  
Он внезапно вспоминает то время, когда ему было десять, и они с Луи пробирались на чердак его бабушки. Справа, в середине скрипучих половиц, купаясь в золотом свете, стояла мягкая, с матрасом и пружинами, большая кровать — идеальное место для прыжков.  
  
Они поочередно разгонялись и на полной скорости прыгали вперед. Луи тогда не был достаточно поворотлив, так что Гарри приземлялся прямо на него, подпрыгивая, раскрасневшийся и немного запыхавшийся, он с замиранием смотрел на Луи, лежавшего на спине, так невероятно близко находившегося к нему.  
  
И сейчас Гарри с вспоминает тот пьянящий образ Луи, розовощекий с солнечным светом, просачивающимся на его лицо из окна мансарды, он был воплощением красоты. И десятилетний Гарри взглянул на Луи, на его приоткрытые губы и _представил_. Всего на секунду он представил себе, что будет, если он наклонится и поцелует своего друга. Мысль об этом побудила его тогда сесть и запретить себе думать об этом до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
И теперь. Теперь он не может думать ни о чем другом.  
  
— Я могу подвернуть под тебя свои ноги? Им холодно, — тихо мурчит Луи, плотно обнимая парня за талию.  
  
Гарри еле слышно смеется, начиная теребить ткань джинсов Луи, туго натянутую над коленом. Щетина парня слегка покалывает ему шею.  
  
— Так вот почему ты назвал меня хорошеньким? Чтобы заставить меня быть твоим личным обогревателем?  
  
— Может быть. Разве это не работает?  
  
Гарри сжимает его колено, тихо фыркая в ответ.  
  
— Не всегда.  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что Луи удобно устраивается, прячет свои зябкие ноги под горячие бедра Гарри и блаженно закрывает глаза.  
  
Это не имеет значения. Независимо от того, что он чувствует… он просто любит Луи. Всегда так было. Неважно, как долго Томлинсон будет в его жизни, то, как он любит его в ответ, ему достаточно. _Более,_ чем достаточно.  
  
Гарри не изменил бы это.

 

 

 

****

  
  
Неожиданно Гарри начинает замечать все те вещи, что он невольно игнорировал раньше. Например, то, как замечательно Луи смотрится промокшим под октябрьским дождем, вода капает на пороге его комнаты.  
  
— Помоги мне.  
  
Гарри торопливо запускает Луи внутрь и бежит к шкафу, чтобы вытащить чистое сухое полотенце. К тому времени, как он оборачивается, Луи сбрасывает с себя всю одежду и стоит практически голый, не считая трусов, практически прилипшим к его бедрам. Так, блять, не честно. Гарри нужно отвести взгляд. Прямо сейчас!  
  
Он всегда ценил тело Луи на эстетическом уровне, никогда не позволяя себе думать о чем-то большем, потому что Луи — его лучший друг. И сейчас он просто ничего не может поделать. Преодолевая расстояние между их телами, он позволяет себе признаться, что влажный и полуголый Луи заставляет его чувствовать что-то большее.  
  
Гарри немного затаивает дыхание. Он безумно хочет скользить ладонями по гладкой от дождя коже парня, чувствовать ее бархатистость под губами. Боже.  
  
Он оборачивает полотенце вокруг Луи, вытирая случайные капельки с бледных щек Луи.  
  
— У меня есть задание, которое мне нужно закончить, и, если хочешь, мы можем его выполнить в кровати, обнимаясь под пуховым одеялом.  
  
—Хорошо, — быстро отвечает Луи приглушенным, очень-очень мягким голосом. — Не одолжишь мне свои боксеры?  
  
Гарри сглатывает и кивает, отводя взгляд в строну, поворачиваясь спиной.  
  
— Ты уже подсох немного, да?  
  
Гарри слышит, как полотенце падает на пол, когда он опускается на колени возле шкафа, чтобы открыть ящик с нижним бельем.  
  
Каркас кровати скрипит.  
  
Ему приходится закрыть глаза на несколько секунд, и он отчаянно цепляется пальцами за край ящика с бельем. Он не должен разбиваться на осколки прямо сейчас. Не тогда, когда его лучший друг, с которым он дружит тринадцать лет, лежит голышом в его кровати, кожей соприкасаясь с простынями Гарри.  
  
Независимо от того, что он себе воображал, реальность находится в сантиметрах от него.  
  
Луи лежит, свернувшись калачиком, под одеялом Гарри с пухлым лицом, его глаза мутные и усталые, полотенце, сложенное вдвое, лежит под его головой так, чтобы не замочить подушку парня.  
  
— А что, если я заболею?  
  
Гарри любит его так сильно, что его тело вмиг становится слишком маленьким, чтобы содержать все это.  
  
— Значит, я приготовлю тебе куриный суп. И чай. И буду заботиться о тебе, как настоящий Соловей.  
  
Он садится на краю кровати и смахивает мокрую прядь волос с лица Луи, кладя сухие трусы вниз на матрас. Мокрые лежат кучей посреди комнаты Гарри, словно это место преступления. Луи всегда делает так: просто меняет одежду, когда нужно, не заботясь о том, где она приземляется и будет ли кто-то спотыкаться о нее чуть позже.  
  
Но Гарри всегда нравилось убирать за ним.  
  
Неожиданно Луи начинает кашлять, зажмуривая глаза от боли.  
  
— Я думаю, что я заболел. Должно быть, поймал смертельный грипп, — добавляет он, начиная снова кашлять.  
  
Луи — мальчик, который обычно играет главные роли во всех спектаклях университета. Тот, кто любит суп Гарри до чертиков. Гарри не обманешь.  
  
— Если ты хочешь мой куриный суп, так и скажи, обманщик. Я думаю, у меня есть все для этого.  
  
Луи подворачивает пуховое одеяло под подбородок и шаловливо улыбается.  
  
Через полчаса Гарри заканчивает делать куриный суп. Когда Луи тихо стонет и облизывает ложку, Гарри отворачивается.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Нам нужна практика в беге, — говорит Луи, когда Гарри выходит из лекционного театра.  
  
Он моргает, пугаясь, когда студент, проходящий мимо него, толкает его локтем.  
  
— Простите, — говорит он и выходит из двери, чтобы больше никому не мешать.  
  
Луи берет его за руку и выводит из здания.  
  
На улице облачно и серо, но дождя еще не было.  
  
— Ты не говорил, что ждал меня.  
  
— Я решил это в последний момент. Я отменил очень важную встречу с Лиамом ради тебя. Ты должен быть благодарен.  
  
Гарри хихикает, как он делает почти всегда, когда говорит Луи.  
  
— Ну да. Спасибо.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы купим немного шоколада, потому что мне нужен сахар, а потом все спланируем.  
  
Гарри втаптывает каблуки в землю, Луи останавливается.  
  
— Спланируем что?  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
— Хэллоуин! Он уже через пару дней.  
  
— Оу, — говорит Гарри, и его глаза расширяются. Хэллоуин. И поцелуи. И…поцелуи Луи. — Мы…эмм, должен быть план?  
  
Луи смотрит так, будто Гарри только что обидел всю его семью.  
  
— Ладно, а что ты собирался делать? Просто пойти туда?  
  
— Ну, да? — Гарри чувствует, что его щеки горят, потому что да, это то, о чем он думал, потому что его голова была заполнена мыслями о том, чтобы поцеловать Луи (они никогда до этого не соединяли губы: Луи всегда успевал увильнуть). К тому же, Гарри не так много спал в последнее время.  
  
Луи вздыхает и снова идет, потягивая Гарри за собой.  
  
— Сейчас это было бы настоящей катастрофой. Ты бы выглядел, как напуганный котенок, а в итоге бил бы меня, и это было бы провалом. А мне это не нужно. Мы продумаем все до мельчайших подробностей.  
  
— Знаешь, для такого спонтанного, как ты, ты вообще немножко помешанный.  
  
— Помешанный, спасибо, что заметил после стольких лет, что знаешь меня, — Луи улыбается, самоудовлетворенный, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Гарри хочет провести пальцами по этим морщинкам. Он так и делает. Он отпускает руку Луи и проводит большим пальцам по складочкам.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, смеясь.  
  
— В порядке. И, знаешь, да. Я заметил.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову, его улыбка превращается в мягкую и личную. Только для Гарри. Такие улыбки Луи ему всегда нравились больше всего.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Почему мы здесь сидим? — шепчет Гарри, сидя напротив Луи, закинув ногу на ногу, в проходе с вещами для Хэллоуина в Asda*, фиолетовый костюм париком свисает по их головам. Недовольная консультант проводила учет в шкафу в паре шагов от них, но не сказала им уйти. Гарри счел, что ее минимальная зарплата просто не стоила заботы о двух проблемных студентах.  
  
— А где еще нам сесть? — спрашивает Луи, хватая пластиковую кружку в форме черепа с полки и крутя ее в руке. — Думаешь, стоит ее взять? Для чая.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри и забирает ее из рук Луи. Иногда он нужен Луи как голос разума, особенно когда дело доходит до вещей, которые он никогда не будет использовать.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, надувшись. — Думаю, ты прав.  
  
— Ты можешь взять шоколадных паучков, — разрешает Гарри, улыбаясь, когда Луи усмехается.  
  
— Круто! — он стягивает пачку шоколадных пауков себе на колено.  
  
 — Так вот, мы… Ты знаешь-  
  
— Да. Да, мы да, — Луи поджимает губы и сталкивается с пристальным взглядом Гарри. Они оба начинают хихикать. Консультант свирепо смотрит на них, а потом возвращается к сортировке.  
  
— О Боже. Что, если я засмущаюсь?  
  
Луи игриво ударяет его по коленке.  
  
— Прекрати. Именно поэтому мы все планируем. Это не будет неловко. Это будет лучший постановочный поцелуй, который видел мир. Моя гордость и репутация на кону, знаешь ли.  
  
— Ты полон дерьма, — стонет Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, почему они не уселись в отделе замороженных овощей. Тогда ему не было бы так жарко. — Ты-то будешь на высоте. Я буду тем, кто облажается.  
  
— Не будешь. Я буду направлять.  
  
Мысль об этом не должна была заставить Гарри извиваться, как уж на сковородке.  
  
Он пытается сморгнуть картины того, как Луи ведет его в другом смысле, из его мозга. Это не помогает облегчить его нервозность по поводу всей ситуации.  
  
— Не переживай, — говорит Луи, поднимаясь с колен и подползая к Гарри, чтобы сесть к нему бок к боку, мягко потирая его бедро. — Сначала я подам тебе сигнал. Например, скажу «Разрисуй меня, как один из твоих французских мальчиков». И потом ты просто спокойно позволишь мне сделать все. Я считаю, один час вечеринки — самое время. Люди будут достаточно взбудоражены, чтобы не докапываться, но не слишком пьяны, чтобы совсем не заметить.  
  
Гарри закусывает свою губу, радуясь, что длинные искусственные волосы парика прикрывают его краснеющее лицо.  
  
— Звучит… Неплохо.  
  
— Гарри, мы не обязаны это делать.  
  
— Я хочу, — говорит он, слишком быстро, слишком правдиво. — Хочу. Я… я просто хочу, чтобы он отвалил от меня. Спасибо тебе. За то, что делаешь это. За то, что всегда поддерживаешь меня.  
  
Гай уже меньше приударяет за ним, возможно, потому что Гарри слишком занят своими собственными проблемами, чтобы реагировать на его подначивания. Гарри знает, что должен сказать Луи, но… Но он как бы, блин. Он хочет этого. Ему нужно увидеть, сможет ли он заставить его чувствовать что-то кроме 'мило и немного разочаровывающе'. Если нет, он мог бы просто вернуться к бытности лучшим другом Луи без постоянных сомнений, а что было бы, если. А если да… Тогда, по крайней мере, у него бы сохранились воспоминания.  
  
— Ты болван, — тепло говорит Луи, поднимаясь и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Гарри встать. — Пойдем, давай вернемся к тебе. Я не буду целовать тебя в Asda.  
  
Гарри спотыкается и чуть не сносит целую полку смеющихся скелетов.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

****Chapter 3** **

Гарри должен выпроводить Луи из комнаты как можно быстрее. Это серьезнее любого ЧП.  
  
В ужасе юноша замечает на прикроватной тумбочке у окна вибратор, забытый вчера после мытья. Словно декадентский трофей, он блестит в лучах солнца, и именно сейчас, в этот самый момент Луи заходит за ним в комнату, начиная быстро снимать с себя обувь.  
  
Гарри замирает, панически начиная придумывать план, как выгнать Луи из своей комнаты. В принципе, он может сказать, что у него завелись муравьи или—  
  
Слишком поздно. Томлинсон уже садится на кровать, снимает носки, удобно устраиваясь на подушках. Гарри настолько сконцентрирован на мысли о том, что делать дальше, что даже не находит в себе сил прокомментировать действия парня.  
  
Хорошо. Все нормально. Возможно, он не заметит. Гарри просто должен удержать внимание Луи подальше от той стороны его комнаты и быстро избавиться от вибратора, как только Томлинсон будет отвлечен.  
  
— Ты так и будешь стоять и пялиться на меня этим странным взглядом?  
  
Звук голоса Луи приводит Гарри в движение. Он чувствует, что его рот изгибается в какой-то безумной улыбке, когда он поспешно садится рядом с Луи таким образом, что теперь его спина повернута к тумбочке и злачно забытому вибратору.  
  
Это пиздец. Как он мог забыть о нем вчера вечером.  
  
Сейчас не время думать об этом, о чертовом вибраторе. Только теперь Гарри не может остановиться.  
  
_Не смотри, не смотри, черт возьми, на это._  
  
— Я не кусаюсь, — говорит Луи, поглаживая себя по коленке, подзывая Гарри разместиться на них. Это своеобразный визуальный сигнал для Гарри, и, как бы он этого ни хотел, он определенно должен избежать этого прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я облажаюсь! В смысле, — _перестань думать о минете, черт возьми_ , — я не… профи в этом.  
  
Луи действительно не имеет права выглядеть таким мягким и нежным, когда Гарри паникует по любому поводу.  
  
— Я знаю, милый. Вот почему мы это делаем. Не открываться немного — это, ну, неловко, мне кажется.  
  
— Эй, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце предательски начинает стучать сильней, — ты думаешь, что у меня плохо получится?  
  
— Конечно, нет. Просто мы никогда, ну, знаешь, не целовались. Ты и я. Ожидаемо, что мы не будем делать это синхронно. Таким образом, как бы неловко это ни было, мы должны попробовать, чтобы не опозориться потом, — добавляет Луи, нервно теребя край своей футболки.  
  
Осознание того, что Луи тоже нервничает, делает все это немного менее страшным.  
  
— Ты сильно нервничаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, опускаясь на кровать рядом с парнем.  
  
Луи сдавленно смеется, смотря в пол.  
  
— Да, конечно. Немного. Блять. Прости.  
  
— Нет, не извиняйся. Например, я бы не хотел быть единственным, кто наложит кирпичей прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи глупо хихикает в ответ, и Гарри хочет взять его лицо в ладони и любоваться им вечность.  
  
— Это мы. То есть, ты и я. Все будет в порядке. Верно? — тихо спрашивает Луи, смотря неуверенно на Гарри, как бы ища успокоения.  
  
Неважно, что Гарри чувствует прямо сейчас, он знает. Они будут в порядке. Они вместе, а значит, могут пройти через что угодно.  
  
— Да. Мы будем в порядке. Я обещаю.  
  
Луи кивает сам себе и пододвигается ближе, смотря на Гарри решительным взглядом. Это напоминает Гарри о том времени, когда Луи поклялся, что испечет печенье на тринадцатый день рождения Стайлса. Они не были особо съедобными, но Луи приложил усилия, и только это было важно тогда. Теперь то же самое.  
  
— Как ты хочешь это сделать? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, садясь в ту же позицию, что и Луи, облизывая губы. Когда он замечает, как Луи нервно сглатывает в ответ, его сердцебиение удваивается. Вытерев ладони о бедра, он борется с желанием проверить, не слишком ли его губы сухие.  
  
— Хм, ладно, — наконец отвечает Луи, вставая на колени и заползая на середину кровати парня, садясь на корточках рядом с ним. — Мы должны чувствовать себя удобно, то есть… хочешь сесть на меня сверху? Или можем сделать это наоборот?  
  
Мозг Гарри полностью отключается.  
  
— Я могу, — отвечает парень, с трудом сглатывая. — Я могу сесть у стены, и ты можешь, эм, сесть мне на коленки?  
  
Гарри понимает весь бред сказанного только тогда, когда Луи удобно усаживается ему на бедра. У него всегда был кинк на то, чтобы быть немного пойманным в ловушке. Гарри даёт Луи еще пару минут поерзать у него на коленях, пытаясь держать свой ум в узде, краем глаза замечая, как юноша аккуратно поправляет подушку у него за спиной, чтобы можно было комфортно прислониться к стене.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — тихо просит Луи, скользя ладонью по щеке Гарри. — Ты нервничаешь, не так ли? Ты знаешь, что мы не должны делать этого вообще.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой, шумно сглатывая, чувствуя, как его голос становится немного грубее.  
  
— Я хочу. Честно. Просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я настолько ужасен в этом.  
  
— Я не думаю так, малыш, — нежно отвечает Луи, поглаживая кистью руки щеку парня. Люди, которые не знают Луи, часто думают, что он немного груб. Они не знают его, как Гарри, то, каким он бывает веселым, нежным и милым, то, как всегда он заставляет людей смеяться. — Все будет хорошо, если не будешь лизать мне лицо и не засовывать язык по самые гланды.  
  
Гарри в ответ начинает громко смеяться, тем самым выпуская наружу напряжение, накопившееся за все это время.  
  
— Никто так не делает.  
  
Луи выгибает бровь.  
  
— Увы, делают.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Гарри, упираясь руками в бедра Луи, чтобы почувствовать, что он рядом.  
  
— К сожалению, да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, потираясь попой о джинсы Гарри, заставляя тем самым парня забыть про то, о чем он думал пару секунд назад. — Когда я наклонюсь, просто закрой глаза и приоткрой немного губы. Пока никакого языка.  
  
Пока?  
  
— Что, — его затылок резко впечатывается в подушку, зажатую между спиной и стеной, большие пальцы Луи начинают нежно поглаживать края скул.  
  
— Тсс, закрой глаза.  
  
— Ладно, — шепчет Гарри в ответ, позволяя векам опуститься вниз, чувствуя, как Луи наклоняется вперед, слегка щекоча своей челкой его румяное лицо.  
  
Подушечкой большого пальца он дотрагивается до рта Гарри, мягко потирая уголок.  
  
— Оближи губы.  
  
Гарри делает, как ему велено, сжимая бедра Луи настолько сильно, что даже немного удивляется, почему тот ничего не говорит ему на этот счет. Вместо этого юноша чувствует, как Луи большим пальцем прижимается к его влажной нижней губе, касаясь кончиком носа его щеки, наклоняясь настолько близко, что Гарри может буквально чувствовать головокружение от всего этого.  
  
— Вот и все. Теперь позволь мне сделать это, — нежно говорит Томлинсон, проводя подушечкой пальца по нижней губе Гарри в последний раз, щекоча дыханием его приоткрытые губы, аккуратно сжимая дрожащие руки. — Целуй меня в ответ, пожалуйста.  
  
Первое прикосновение их губ мягкое и нерешительное, и Гарри тут же задается вопросом, колотится ли сердце Луи так же быстро, как и его, чувствует ли он, как земля резко пропадает из-под ног, значит ли этот поцелуй тоже для него что-то большее?  
  
Это не должно быть так.  
  
Их губы начинают прижиматься друг к другу сильнее, горячее, влажное, электрическое дыхание вырывается наружу с мягким стоном, и Гарри не до конца уверен, был ли этот стон его собственным. Юноша едва может двигаться, слишком разбитый взрывом золотого сияния в груди, но в то же время осторожно, едва уловимо, он засасывает нижнюю губу Луи, чувствуя, как его нос наполняется еле уловимым ароматом лосьона после бритья Луи, который он так обожает.  
  
Бедра Луи натянуты до передела под его ладонями, ткань джинсов грубо трется о край его футболки, Гарри шумно сглатывает и осторожно касается кожи парня. _Черт возьми, как же это прекрасно_. Он хочет чувствовать Луи везде. Наклонив голову вперед, Гарри жадно соединяет их рты вместе, сгорая от каждого прикосновения губ, пальцев до тех пор, пока их зубы неловко щелкают друг об друга.  
  
Они рассоединяются с громким чмоком.  
  
— Извини, — шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Облизав губы, он все еще ощущает вкус поцелуя Луи: кончик его языка нечаянно касается полураскрытого рта парня, так как тот не успевает отстраниться достаточно далеко.  
  
— Ты такой быстрый, — дразнится Луи, немного съезжая с колен Гарри.  
  
Стайлс прикусывает изнутри щеку, чувствуя, как позорно начинают пылать уши.  
  
— Это было, я не—  
  
— Все хорошо, я знаю, — отвечает Луи, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри, обхватывая его голову. Гарри хочется продолжения, хочется прижаться до неприличия близко и …. коснуться кончиками пальцев заветной сердцевины, спрятанной под поясом джинс.  
  
— Мы, — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри, вздрагивая: — ты хочешь попробовать что-то еще?  
  
Луи делает паузу, с трудом сглатывая.  
  
— Нам не нужно.  
  
— Я… — Гарри старается не заикаться, играя со шлевками джинсов парня, — я не возражаю.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает вздохнуть, Луи наклоняет голову и снова соединяет их губы вместе, осторожно проскальзывая кончиком языка внутрь.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как легкий импульс скользит вниз по позвоночнику, оседая в животе, следом разбиваясь на тысячи осколков, когда их языки наконец-то касаются друг друга. Они целуются долго, влажно и глубоко, и Гарри знает, что больше ни один поцелуй никогда не заставит его чувствовать себя подобно этому.  
Луи неожиданно отстраняется, вынуждая тем самым Гарри податься вперед. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, и, прежде чем он успевает прийти в себя, осознание того, что только что произошло, обрушивается на него с огромной силой, вынуждая тем самым отодвинуться и сжаться от страха, ожидая вердикта Луи.  
  
Очень долгое время ни один из них не говорит. Гарри чувствует напряжение в теле Луи, и, в то же время, он не может не чувствовать себя неловко, что, возможно, не стоило заходить слишком далеко, что стало слишком очевидным то, как сильно ему понравился этот поцелуй. Что, возможно, Луи отстранился так быстро, потому что Гарри просто ужасен в этом.  
  
— Я, — наконец выдавливает из себя Гарри, стараясь не дышать слишком быстро, чтобы не выглядеть, как будто у него только что был лучший поцелуй в его жизни, — я был таким ужасным, как ты и предполагал?  
  
— Эй, — отвечает Луи, немного расслабляясь, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри, — я никогда не говорил, что ты будешь ужасен, я… я думаю, что все вышло хорошо. Это было, ох… я думаю, на сегодня хватит. Все сделано. Репетиция прошла удачно. Ты готов в—  
  
— Луи, — ладони Гарри горят в тех местах, где он клал их на бедра Луи. Его штаны немного натянулись в области паха, хотя он чувствует себя так, будто его ступни наконец-таки коснулись земли после долгого плавания. — Я понял тебя.  
  
Для Луи это было ничем иным, как театральным поцелуем. Тот, который он больше не захочет повторять снова.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя посмешищем, чувствует себя глупо и стыдно, потому что его сердце все еще колотится с дикой скоростью, что, кажется, готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
— Прости меня, — неожиданно говорит Гарри, опуская взгляд вниз на горло парня, не в силах больше смотреть в лицо.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает Луи, прикасаясь к щекам Гарри почти нерешительно, как будто он не совсем уверен, что должен прикасаться к нему снова.  
  
Гарри в ответ просто качает головой, потому что он не хочет лежать и притворяться, что это не из-за того, как Луи только что заставил его чувствовать. Он решает, что полуправды хватит, оборачивает руки вокруг талии Луи, притягивая его близко, достаточно близко, чтобы он смог спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи и сделать вид, что все в порядке.  
  
— Ты делаешь это для меня, и похоже, что ты даже не получаешь никакого удовольствия от этого. Это стремно, и целуюсь я тоже стремно. Ты ненавидишь меня целовать, да?  
  
— Гарри, нет. Послушай. Конечно, я не ненавижу это. Как ты можешь такое думать? — добавляет Луи, кладя свою щеку на макушку Гарри, отчего тот не может перестать думать « _пожалуйста, не ври мне_ ». — Это было приятно.  
  
_Приятно. Это приятно._  
  
Гарри чувствует, что искра между их ртами, когда они разъединились и соединились снова, могла бы зажечь потухшую звезду.  
  
Для Луи это приятно.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо зовет его Луи, как будто он может каким-то образом чувствовать боль, давящую на грудь Гарри. Это не так. — Ты расстроен. Пожалуйста, я не хочу…  
  
— Я просто… — вздыхает Гарри. Почему с Луи он чувствует себя как дома? Когда он начал чувствовать это и почему он так слеп? — Я ужасен в этом, не так ли? Ты просто не хочешь мне говорить. Я, скорее всего…  
  
_Вот почему ты не хочешь поцеловать меня снова._  
  
— Нет, это не то, что я… нет. Я никогда не говорил, что ты ужасен в этом.  
  
Может быть, он просто не хочет слышать ложь Луи прямо в лицо. — Я понимаю, что не эксперт. Я не знаю, что я делаю. Я никогда не делал этого… в смысле французского поцелуя.  
  
— Но он у тебя был. Джеймс, свидания, на которые вы ходили, я уверен, что вы зашли дальше—  
  
Слизняк, живший в нижней части его живота долгие годы, наконец-то начинает шевелиться.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мы не целовались, — защищаясь, отвечает Гарри, отчаянно желая избавиться от чувства, что сидит в его груди долгие годы, — я обещал Джеймсу, что не скажу, что мы не целовались. Я пытался… я пытался целовать людей, с которыми ходил на свидания, и все было в порядке. Мне нравилось. Я просто… мне сразу же становилось неуютно, если они хотели большего.  
  
Между ними не было связи. Это было хорошо, приятно даже, но это не было ничем большим. Он не хотел давать неверное представление любому из них, а тем более идти дальше, если не чувствовал себя комфортно.  
  
Всегда было что-то не то.  
  
Он никогда не чувствовал этого. Так, как поцелуй с Луи.  
  
Томлинсон хмурится и отстраняется. Гарри буквально может чувствовать его взгляд.  
  
— Ты мог бы рассказать мне… ты знаешь, я никогда бы не стал смеяться над тобой. Ни за что.  
  
— Я знаю, но просто… я не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что что-то не так со мной.  
  
— Я никогда так не подумаю, идиот, — нежно отвечает Луи, убирая пару локонов с лица Гарри. Стайлс все еще не может смотреть на него, вместо этого он пристально разглядывает созвездие крошечных веснушек на левой щеке Луи.  
  
Он чувствует, что разломан посередине.  
  
— Знаешь, видеть то, как тебе грустно, — это самое хуевое чувство в мире.  
  
— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Гарри, вспоминая, как Луи сворачивался в кровати, тихо плача в подушку Гарри после того, как его отец ушел от них. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда парень предпочел быть маленькой ложечкой, и сейчас Гарри чувствует что-то подобное, словно кто-то вырезает его легкие, втаптывая их землю до крови. — Я не грустный, правда, я просто… — « _чувствую, что у меня забирают клеточку и ставят на место не так, как нужно_ ».  
  
Когда губы Луи неожиданно прикасаются к уголку его рта, сердце Гарри подпрыгивает к горлу.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я такой олух. Это было не просто хорошо. Ты был замечателен. Очень, очень замечателен. Я просто не хочу заходить слишком далеко, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя некомфортно.  
  
Гарри в ответ крепко сжимает Луи в объятиях, чувствуя, как руки предательски дрожат на плечах.  
  
— Ты не должен лгать мне.  
  
— Я не лгу. Ты знаешь, я бы не стал делать этого. Я назвал бы этот поцелуй ужасным, если бы так было, но это не так. Посмотри на меня, — шепчет Луи, сжимая подбородок Гарри, серьезно добавляя: — Твои навыки поцелуя великолепны, Гарри. Мне жаль, что я не могу описать тебе то чувство, что я испытал при поцелуе.  
  
Трудно не поверить в слова, когда Луи выглядит безошибочно искренним.  
Гарри не может не улыбаться, потому что это то, что Луи делает ради него. Он одновременно ненавидит и любит Томлинсона за это.  
  
— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было сделать карьеру? — пытается пошутить Гарри, чувствуя себя смущенно из-за сказанного. Он ненавидит то, что иногда ему нужно быть увереннее в своих словах, не нужно бояться реакции людей.  
  
— То есть, идея зарабатывать деньги на этом лучше, чем большинство работ, честно говоря, — шепчет Луи в ответ, прижимаясь к щеке Гарри.  
  
Гарри громко в ответ смеется, зажмуривая глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Так ты никогда не, — начинает Луи, затем резко замолкает, лениво потирая заднюю часть шеи Гарри. — Не обращай внимания.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, назло самому себе, зная, куда _это_ приведет, не уверенный в том, хочет ли он поговорить об этом.  
  
— Ты никогда не целовался, когда ходил на свидания? Я это имею в виду. Петтинг и все остальное.  
  
Щечки Гарри становятся румяными.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду лапали ли мы друг друга под одеждой?  
  
— Да, — нежно подтверждает Луи, запуская пальцы обратно в волосы юноши, чувствуя, как грудь поднимается и опускается в неустойчивом дыхании. Гарри с трудом может управлять своим собственным. — Я просто… я имею в виду, ты никогда не говоришь мне об этом, и я не хочу спрашивать, поэтому просто пошли меня нахуй, если я слишком любопытен.  
  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает Гарри, разрываясь между тем, чтобы выключить свет, скрыться в ванной и остаться здесь, но и в то же время неважно, насколько смущенно он себя чувствует, он всегда будет выбирать последний вариант, питая слабость к тому, чтобы быть центром пристального внимания Луи. — Нет, я не… Помнишь Даниэля—  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— В любом случае, — добавляет Гарри, чувствуя, как голос становится слишком грубым, медленным, как патока, — он попробовал. Это было… я не захотел. Я думаю, что был слишком молод тогда. А потом я просто, я не знаю… я хочу сделать все эти вещи с кем-то, кого я люблю, и это еще не произошло. Это глупо, я знаю.  
  
— Это не глупо, — тихо отвечает Луи тихо, нежно смотря на Гарри. — Ты сделаешь это, когда тебе будет удобно. Не нужно торопиться.  
  
Наклонись на несколько дюймов ближе, и Луи бы понял, насколько сильно Гарри уже готов к большему, чем поцелуи.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо говорит Луи, его рука лежит в волосах Гарри в том месте, где прикосновение может посылать искры прямо в позвоночник.  
  
Гарри медленно моргает, чувствуя себя немного беспомощным в ловушке под таким Луи. Он не понимает, почему Луи вдруг начинает отдаляться.  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— Извини, — отвечает Луи, вставая на колени, — не хочу раздавить тебя.  
  
— Ты не такой уж и тяжелый.  
  
— Да, но твои ноги, как правило, всегда быстро затекают, — добавляет Луи, скользя ладонью вдоль шеи Гарри, по привычке начиная большим пальцем разглаживать кожу. Луи отводит взгляд. — Подожди. Что—  
  
Гарри внезапно подскакивает, почти отталкивая Луи полностью со своих колен, быстро находя то, что так заинтересовало парня.  
  
— Это что, стоит вибратор на тумбочке?  
  
Мысли Гарри отключаются.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Эй, это тот, который я тебе подарил! — удивленно произносит Луи, и то, что Гарри пытался придумать в ответ, с треском проваливается.  
  
Он тянется к Луи, но, увы, он слишком медленен. Луи быстро карабкается вверх по кровати, чтобы добраться до тумбочки, словно он только что нашел свой Рождественский подарок.  
  
Гарри хочет выкопать яму и просто лежать в ней до конца своей жизни.  
  
— Это не то, что тебе кажется, — первое, что он говорит после того, как его голос окончательно восстанавливается. Кончики его ушей практически пылают, и такое чувство что еще чуть-чуть — и они загорятся. _Лжец, лжец, лжец._  
  
Луи смотрит на парня через плечо, слегка улыбаясь, как будто он может читать мысли Гарри.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Я использую его в качестве, эм… пресс-папье? Я уже говорил тебе.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри прекрасно знает этот озорной взгляд. Он всегда появляется, когда Луи замышляет что-то плохое.  
  
Гарри пытается схватить Луи за правую лодыжку, но тот проворно вскакивает с кровати, хватая с тумбочки ярко-розовый вибратор, тут же пряча его за спину.  
  
— Так ты не будешь возражать если я сделаю _это_?  
  
Гарри чертовски стыдно.  
  
Он слазит с кровати, готовый бороться за вибратор в руке Луи, потому что даже при том, что он использовал презервативы и вымыл его, он был в его заднице всего несколько часов назад.  
  
— Луи, не надо.  
  
 — Это просто пресс-папье!  
  
Он шлепает Гарри по руке и отпрыгивает назад на матрас, маниакально усмехаясь, держа вибратор торжественно над головой.  
  
— Луи, верни или я…  
  
— Или ты что?  
  
Прежде чем Луи успевает спрыгнуть, Гарри обнимает рукой его за бедра, громко крича:  
  
— Я трахаю себя им, идиот!  
  
Луи от смеха теряет равновесие, размахивая конечностями, и Гарри не долго думая хватает его за руку, опуская вниз. Он лежит на плече Гарри, импровизируя пожарника, и вибратор ударяет ногу Гарри.  
  
Гарри вскрикивает и случайно ударяет Луи ладонью по заднице, еле успевая удержать его от падения. Они оба замирают, ладонь парня до сих пор покоится на заднице Луи.  
  
— Боже мой, — шепчет Гарри, торопливо опуская Луи, не совсем уверенный в том, что его больше волнует: то, что он признался, что он регулярно трахает себя игрушкой, который его лучший друг подарил ему в качестве шутки, или то, что он отшлепал лучшего друга достаточно сильно, что их практически слышали в соседней комнате, или то, что он, возможно, чувствовал, как член Луи дернулся при ударе.  
  
Он просто случайно отшлепал Луи по заднице, о боже, о боже.  
  
Луи, покрасневший и взъерошенный, невнятно что-то бормочет в ответ, тут же отводя взгляд в сторону. Гарри внезапно хочется нагнуть парня над столом и отшлепать еще раз.  
  
Если Луи опустит взгляд вниз, он наверняка увидит то, что чувства Гарри далеки от платонических.  
  
Они стоят лицом друг к другу, застывшие во времени, одновременно тяжело дыша, даже притом, что вибратор Гарри все еще у Луи в руке.  
  
— Луи, отдай мне его.  
  
Луи моргает, подскакивает к окну Гарри, открывает его и быстро выбрасывает вибратор, словно он сделан из огня.  
  
— Черт, — сразу же говорит юноша, закрывая рукой рот, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами на неверящее лицо Гарри.  
  
Луи просто выбросил его вибратор из окна.  
  
— Луи!  
  
— Прости!  
  
— А что, если там кто-то стоял? — что, если Луи только что убил кого-то его вибратором?  
  
Гарри пересекает короткое расстояние, тут же высовываясь из-за окна, выдыхая с облегчением, когда видит, что никто не лежит в отключке.  
  
Гарри закрывает окно немного в оцепенении, сразу же поворачиваясь лицом к Луи.  
Луи сглатывает.  
  
— Я куплю тебе новый.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты, — шепчет Гарри, моргая. Потом снова моргает. Все напряжение, которое было ранее, начинает подниматься и подниматься вверх до тех пор, пока наконец не лопается.  
  
Он подходит к Луи, сжимает его плечи, смеясь, его коленки подкашиваются. Он так глуп, так глупо влюблен в Луи, и… он просто не может ничего поделать.  
  
Луи пытается устоять на ногах, но начинает смеяться тоже тем самым высоким кудахтаньем, которое он редко когда-либо позволяет кому-то услышать. Они опускаются на пол, живот Гарри начинает болеть настолько, что он начинает просто хрипеть без звука, открывая рот, как рыба, продолжая цепляться руками за Луи.  
  
— Ты— задыхаясь, шепчет он, врезаясь лбом в Луи. Он может наложить в штаны прямо сейчас, но это нормально. Это прекрасно. Он не может перестать смеяться, не хочет думать о том, в какую путаницу он себя втянул.  
  
— Я так, — Луи смеется в щеку Гарри, хрюкая, как свинья, — прости!  
  
— Я не могу поверить—  
  
— Мы просто—  
  
Они смеются так громко, что кто-то из соседей начинает стучать им в стену.  
  
Когда они успокаиваются, хриплый и со слезящимися глазами, Гарри наконец-то осознает три вещи. Первое — он отчаянно влюблен в Луи. Второе — он никогда не скажет ему об этом. И третье — единственная вещь, которая помогала ему не сойти с ума от сексуальной неудовлетворенности, была буквально выброшена из окна.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Найл, я в полной жопе, — стонет Гарри сразу же, как закрывает дверь комнаты Найла за спиной.  
  
Найл смотрит на него мутным взглядом из своей постели, одетый лишь в разные носки и боксеры со Спанч Бобом.  
  
— Хорошо  
  
— Ты обкурился? — настороженно спрашивает Гарри. — Дашь и мне?  
  
— Нет и нет, — жалобно отвечает Найл, перекатываясь на живот и что-то бубня в подушку.  
  
Гарри ожидает, что Найл будет играть на своей гитаре или смотреть The Wire в сотый раз, но то, что он видит перед собой… это куча человеческой печали.  
  
 — Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он, усаживаясь на край кровати, начинает гладить волосатые икры Найла. Может быть, он должен сделать суп для него.  
  
— Я думаю, у меня мужской грипп, — квакая, отвечает Найл. Не похоже, что он мылся сегодня, так как в комнате пахнет спертым воздухом и попкорном. — Лиам сказал мне сегодня, что у него был точно такой же. Спорим, я поймал его от него, и теперь я умираю.  
  
— Какого еще нахрен мужской грипп? — спрашивает Гарри, сжимая лодыжку Найла, прежде чем отпустить. — Лиам никогда не болел гриппом. У него было что-то вроде простуды, но это было давным-давно. Ты не мог заразиться от него.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Но ты мог бы все-таки предупредить, чтобы я не приходил или хотя бы не сидел так близко к тебе. Что, если я тоже заражусь этим твои «мужским гриппом»?  
  
Найл смотрит на него неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
— Перестань надо мной смеяться.  
  
Он даже не выглядит больным.  
  
— Если ты приготовишь мне суп, я выслушаю твои жалобы, — бормочет в подушку Найл, медленно закрывая глаза. Они заключают выгодную сделку.  
  
— Один помидор?  
  
Найл довольно улыбается.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя — и Найл выглядит подозрительно лучше. Гарри сидит за письменным столом ирландца, наблюдая за тем, как его друг проливает ложку супа себе на грудь.  
  
— Прости, это не домашний. Не было продуктов для него.  
  
— Все нормально, — отвечает Найл. Кто-то действительно должен поговорить с Найлом о его ипохондрии. Или о манипуляции людьми, которой он всегда пользуется, чтобы получить сочувствие и бесплатную еду.  
  
Гарри очень надеется, что он не один из них. Если он устанет заботиться о ком-то, то это будет Луи.  
  
— Вот теперь можешь жаловаться, — любезно говорит Найл.  
  
Гарри нужно подумать, он немного боится и не знает, с чего лучше начать.  
  
— Ты влюблен в Луи, что ли?  
  
— Что? — Гарри чуть не падает со стола, ошеломленно застывая в молчании. Его рот открыт, и он просто не может закрыть его. — Как-  
  
Найл вздыхает и ставит пустую миску в сторону, вставая с кровати, чтобы надеть мешковатые штаны и что-то похожее на не совсем свежую футболку.  
  
— Давай прогуляемся, — говорит он, надевая толстовку с капюшоном, а Гарри лишь смотрит на него в панике.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Воздух на улице пахнет опавшими листьями и мокрой землей, но Гарри даже не может как следует насладиться этим, потому что Найл продолжает смотреть на него сознательно, ожидая разговора.  
  
— Итак, — подталкивает его Найл, пряча руки в карманы толстовки с капюшоном. У нее на спине логотип «Дерби Каунти», и, если бы Луи был здесь, он бы точно заставил Найла снять ее. — Ты наконец понял это?  
  
— Я, — шепчет Гарри, впервые вслух, — я люблю его.  
  
Он не чувствует никакой разницы. Так же безнадежно и волнующе, как когда он понял это.  
  
— Ты к этому шел достаточно долго.  
  
Гарри опускает голову и пинает камешек на своем пути. Он летит вперед по тротуару и исчезает в луже. Магазины все еще открыты, и люди, проходящие мимо них, не обращали на них никакого внимания. Гарри задается вопросом, сколько из них тоже безнадежно влюблены в своих лучших друзей.  
  
— Неужели это так очевидно?  
  
— Для тех, кто не Луи? Да, дружище.  
  
Он почти спрашивает, любопытный тем, что, возможно, Луи чувствует то же самое, что Гарри просто не может этого видеть. В конце концов, он не делает это. Он никогда не будет обсуждать Луи у него за спиной.  
  
— Это неважно. Я не собираюсь говорить ему об этом. Это только все испортит.  
  
— Эй, что за негатив? — спрашивает Найл, доставая руку из кармана, сжимая плечо Гарри. — Я бы сказал, что ты его можешь трахнуть, или отсосать ему, или что ты там еще можешь сделать, и вся ваша проблема решится.  
  
Гарри улыбается, чувствуя, как глаза начинает пощипывать. Это просто ветер, вот и все.  
  
— Я бы хотел поговорить с Луи об этом.  
  
— Я бы сказал, я чертовски оскорблен, но это не так, — ударяет его по плечу в последний раз Найл, заходя в свой любимый музыкальный магазин. — Может быть, ты и правда должен. Поговори с ним.  
  
Как будто это так просто.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Если Гарри думает, что у него не встанет, смотря на то, как Луи пытается влезть в обтягивающий костюм Человека-Паука, он глубоко заблуждается.  
  
Он тут же сожалеет о том, что надел пальто, хотя на улице ветрено и холодно. Он весь вспотел. Он снимает его, складывая на крошечную табуретку, втиснутую в угол примерочной Луи, куда тот затащил его для объективного мнения.  
Мнение Гарри прямо сейчас состоит в основном из «вау, блять».  
  
— Я не думаю, что смогу застегнуть эту штуку! — извиваясь на месте, бормочет Луи, ударяя локтем Гарри в процессе. Эта раздевалка точно не для двух человек.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
  
Луи вздыхает, как будто это то, чего он ожидает в течение всего времени, и Гарри просто слишком тупой, чтобы понять это.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ну, ты хотя бы говоришь «пожалуйста», — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, довольный тем фактом, что его манеры обучения Луи этикета не пропали даром. Хорошо. Самое главное не нервничать. Он может сделать это.  
  
Гладкая и шелковистая кожа поясницы Луи встречается с костяшками его пальцев. Гарри тяжело сглатывает, молния почти выскальзывает из его пальцев, когда он начинает медленно тянуть ее вверх по позвоночнику парня.  
  
Плечи Луи хорошо садятся в костюм, будто маленькие крылья, голова наклоняется назад. Гарри задается вопросом, может ли Луи чувствовать, как его дыхание щекочет ему шею.  
  
Блять, боди, надетое на парне, не оставляет буквально ничего для воображения, подчеркивая каждое подергивание мышц Луи, видное под плотной лайкрой.  
К тому времени, когда он достигает вершины позвоночника Луи, его руки трясутся, чешутся от желания потянуть молнию вниз и ласкать его кожу до умопомрачения.  
  
— Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает Луи, оборачиваясь так резко, что Гарри даже не успевает сделать шаг назад. Флюоресцентные лампочки в магазине костюмов на Хэллоуин должны светить на коже Луи не так, как на других. Но, увы, это не так. Они разбивают синий цвет ирисов Луи на крошечные, микроскопические алмазы. Гарри не может сформировать связное предложение, даже если от этого зависит его жизнь.  
  
— И как тебе? — игриво спрашивает Луи, задевая рукой бедро.  
  
Сердце Гарри замирает в груди.  
  
— Я не вижу… ты слишком близко.  
  
— Верно, — отвечает с улыбкой Луи, отходя назад до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает чувствовать, что дышать становится немного легче. — Тогда пошли!  
  
Занавес примерочной открывается, и Гарри остается там в одиночестве, подготавливая себя для к полному эффекту Луи в обтягивающем костюме.  
  
Он выходит за Луи буквально через пару секунд, прислоняясь к стене, замечая, как Луи критически разглядывает себя в зеркале в конце узкого коридора. Он слышит Лиама, ругающегося в соседней раздевалке от них, и то, как несколько девушек хихикают в ряду напротив, смущенно смотря на Луи.  
  
Он не может сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, потому что… задница Луи просто фантастична. Выпуклость непристойная, сексуальная и идеально округлая. Гарри хочется уткнуться лицом в изгиб поясницы Луи до покалывания в пальчиках.  
  
— Ты смотришься красиво, — говорит он, краснея, когда Луи смотрит оскорбленным выражением на него в зеркале.  
  
— Красиво?! — визжит он, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, и нет. Гарри определено не должен, не должен больше пялиться на задницу Луи, которая просто… он не должен думать об этом.  
  
Луи обиженно надувает губы.  
  
— Я ожидал чего-то большего, что-то вроде «Луи, ты выглядишь восхитительно, абсолютно секси». Вместо этого я получаю скудное «красиво».  
  
Гарри понимает, что жестикулировать бесполезно, так как его рот ни в какую не хочет дружить с мозгом, а тем более сочинять монолог, достойный того, как чертовски горячо Луи смотрится в трико человека-паука.  
  
— Ты выглядишь просто… вау.  
  
— Я вижу, как ты просто пытаешься подлизаться ко мне, — хмурится Луи, поворачиваясь назад, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало на себя еще раз. Гарри видит, как у Луи начинают возникать сомнения, и он просто… он не может этого допустить.  
  
Он подходит к Луи, пока не начинает чувствовать сладкий запах его тела, оборачивая руку вокруг грудной клетки, вставая сзади. Он утыкается носом в местечко за ухом парня, чувствуя, как собственное сердце колотится словно сумасшедшее.  
  
— Ты очень сексуален.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Луи, оправдываясь, даже притом, что его тело уже подается назад, чтобы опереться на Гарри.  
  
Его губы сжаты в одну линию, а пальцы перебирают ткань на животе. Гарри останавливает его руку, оборачивая свободно пальцы вокруг запястья Луи.  
  
— Лу.  
  
Гарри знает Луи лучше себя, знает, что иногда Луи сомневается. Что хоть он и всегда уверен в себе, и яркий, и громкий, иногда он бывает немного застенчив. Он не может позволить Луи сомневаться в себе ни на секунду.  
  
— Черт, Луи, ты, — он касается его бедра, обводя пальцем выступ косточек, — посмотри на себя.  
  
Луи раздражённо вздыхает, но делает как ему велено.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты, — отвечает Гарри, опуская подбородок ему на плечо. Он может отдаленно слышать, как люди говорят у них за спиной, их невнятные звуки разговоров, выходящих на улицу с магазина. Но сейчас, в этот момент, все, что он видит, чувствует и слышит — Луи. — Никто не сможет отвести от тебя взгляд.  
  
— Ну, я горячий, — неуверенно отвечает Луи, затем добавляя: — Ты тоже?  
  
Сердце Гарри делает болезненный удар прямо в ребра. Он осторожно гладит большим пальцем предплечье Луи.  
  
— Никто не будет пялиться на тебя больше, чем я.  
  
Это даже не ложь.  
  
Луи улыбается, но в уголках его глаз нет морщинок, когда он отстраняется от Гарри.  
  
— Ну, тебе можно. С тех пор, как ты мой парень и все такое.  
  
Гарри подходит к нему, на кончике его языка сидит «пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так», когда их находит Лиам. Он улыбается, держа дешевую маску Бэтмена в руке.  
  
— Все в порядке, ребята?  
  
Гарри едва может улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Луи улыбается и начинает издеваться над Лиамом, как и всегда, а Гарри чувствует, что что-то от него уходит.  
  
Это, возможно, первый раз, когда он не может сказать Луи, что он чувствует к нему.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи не покупает костюм Человека-Паука.  
  
Гарри смотрит на то, как Луи сидит в кресле с лицом, окрашенным в белый цвет, в то время как он, развалившись, лежит на кровати Луи, думая над вопросами, которые еще чуть-чуть — и сорвутся с кончика его языка.  
  
— Лу? — говорит он, чувствуя, как слова застревают в горле. Гарри даже не знает, что сказать, просто… ему нужно услышать звук голос Луи.  
  
— Да? — отвечает Луи, фокусируясь на своем отражении в крошечном зеркале, которое он попросил у кого-то у из соседней комнаты, на его глазах тени.  
  
Гарри встает с кровати и садится на пол в ноги Луи, поглаживая пальцами разноцветные носки парня.  
  
Он слышит небольшой звон зеркала, положенного на стол, и, прежде чем он успевает отреагировать, пальцы Луи скользят в его кудрявые волосы. Он опирается щекой на бедро Луи, не заботясь о том, что, возможно, его грим «Риццо из Бриолина» пострадает. Луи либо явно не против напудренной щеки Гарри на своих черных джинсах, либо он скажет ему об этом позже.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается и обнимает Луи за ногу. Может быть, они могут остаться здесь на всю ночь, и Гарри притворится, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи, осторожно массируя раковину уха Гарри. Гарри думает, знает ли Луи, что он выбрал этот костюм, потому что однажды Луи сказал, что Риццо напоминает ему Гарри. — Ты меня пугаешь.  
  
— Прости. Я не хотел.  
  
— Нет, это не то, что я, — Луи слегка подталкивает голову Гарри локтем и скользит на пол, пока они оба не ложатся под стол Луи, и это выглядит слишком серьезно для двух людей со смешным макияжем.  
  
Ни один из них ничего не говорит, и Гарри просто… он не в состоянии отвести взгляд от лица Луи, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в ушах.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — просит Луи, протягивая парня ближе за розовый свитер, одна пуговица на котором не застегнута.  
  
— Я хочу, — признается Гарри спокойно, ловя Луи за руку. Прикосновения Луи всегда делают его спокойнее. — Я хочу, но я не знаю как и… мне очень страшно, —  
в принципе, это все, что он может сказать.  
  
— Чего? — шепчет Луи в ответ, его рука обхватывает Гарри, ненавидя то, что его друг утаивает что-то от него. Это касается его чувств, того, что Гай больше не преследует Гарри.  
  
Он эгоист, и он знает это, желая Луи, желая поцелуя, который будет сегодня вечером…. это последний шанс, он непременно должен им воспользоваться. Это чувство вины его просто убивает.  
  
— Я не думаю, что смогу говорить об этом, — « _возможно, никогда_ », — добавляет про себя Гарри, опуская взгляд на сцепленные руки. — В этом нет ничего плохого, правда. Просто есть кое-что, о чем мне надо подумать.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы Луи беспокоился.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне все, и я надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом, — говорит Луи, обнимая Гарри. Вероятно, он испачкается в гриме парня, но это сейчас его волнует меньше всего. — Но если речь идет о сегодняшнем поцелуе, и ты передумал, пожалуйста, скажи мне об этом, хорошо?  
  
— Я не передумал, — тихо отвечает Гарри, вдыхая химический запах Луи, смешанный с маслом какао и ванилью. — Сегодня вечером будет весело. Мы будем танцевать, напиваться и воровать косяки Найла.  
  
Луи хихикает в ответ, потирая спину Гарри рассеянно через кашемир. На секунду Гарри задается вопросом, каково это чувствовать на обнаженной коже.  
  
— Я знаю, что он уже кое-что прикупил для сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы можем рассчитывать на него, — отвечает Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце Луи бьется о его собственную грудь. — Но ты забываешь о лучшей части этого вечера.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Луи, развязно намекая, упираясь подбородком в плечо Гарри, как он всегда делает, когда ему лень двигаться.  
  
— Да, — сглатывает Гарри, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Всегда знал, что ты хотел поцеловать Риццо. Я собираюсь заставить твои мечты сбыться сегодня вечером.  
  
Луи хрипло смеется в ответ, кончиками пальцев поглаживая спину Гарри.  
  
— Говнюк.  
  
— Ты слишком натурал для Риццо, — говорит Гарри, чувствуя одновременно тяжесть и легкость внутри, когда Луи смеется и обнимает его.  
  
— Тут ты прав.  
  
— Это потому что я знаю тебя, — улыбается Гарри, немного отстраняясь, потому что несмотря на то, как он любит обнимать Луи, еще ему нравится его улыбка.  
  
В уголках глаз Луи появляются морщинки, руки сжимают талию Гарри. Его улыбка становится мягкой.  
  
— Ты очень хороший Риццо, знаешь ли. Помада хорошо смотрится на тебе.  
  
Луи проводит большим пальцем по нижней накрашенной губе Гарри. Дыхание Гарри слегка сбивается.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи смотрит на него спокойно и сосредоточенно, большой палец скользит по ямочке на щеке Гарри.  
  
— Напитки перед вечеринкой? — спрашивает Луи, его ухмылка превращается в маньяческую. Гарри лишь моргает и берет Луи за руку.  
  
— Да, пожалуй.  
  
Если он хочет выжить сегодня, ему нужно больше, чем один.

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

****Chapter 4.** **

Гарри всегда более чем толерантен к алкоголю, даже больше, чем Луи. Не то чтобы Луи признает это. Это и благословение, и проклятие одновременно. Но сейчас, когда вечеринка подходит к своему пику, это, скорее, второй вариант.  
  
Его руки не могут перестать потеть.  
  
— Он здесь, — шепчет Луи, его тело прижато к Гарри, дыхание теплое и сладкое от того напитка, что Лиам смешал для них двоих. Юноша знает, что пожалеет об этом утром. Опьянение от коктейлей никогда не действует на него хорошо.  
  
Гарри даже не смотрит, лишь кивает, и его руки слегка трясутся, когда он кладет их на бедра Луи.  
  
— Он… он смотрит?  
  
Влажные губы Луи прижаты к мочке уха Гарри. Музыка настолько громкая, что вибрация идет от пяток Гарри до его груди, когда Луи приоткрывает рот, чтобы прикусить мочку.  
  
Он пошатывается, надеясь, что сможет скинуть это все на алкоголь, а не на то чувство, которое ему дарят прикосновения Луи.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Луи, его руки скользят под свитер Гарри, касаясь его талии. Его кожа покрывается мурашками, и он прячет это, сжимая плечо Луи, одновременно благодаря музыку за то, что помогает скрыть всю эту внутреннюю дрожь.  
  
— Почему ты не покажешь ему? — Гарри говорит это на ухо Луи, пытаясь контролировать себя, когда Томлинсон ставит ногу между его бедер. Ткань джинсов Луи касается нежной и чувствительной кожи Гарри. Может, ему не стоило надевать юбку, ибо сейчас его мысли витают в облаках.  
  
— Покажешь ему что? — рука Луи ложится на бедре Гарри, сминая ткань на его юбочке. Он долгое время повторяет себе, что это лишь игра, а Луи в ней — хороший актер.  
  
— Что я… — Гарри прикрывает глаза, кусая плечо Луи, — твой.  
  
Луи ускоряет движения ртом на шее Гарри, впиваясь зубами, его язык скользит, и Гарри отклоняет голову в сторону, давая больший доступ. Он чувствует, что прикосновения Луи опьяняют его, наполняют страстью, когда Луи запускает руку под юбку, касаясь внутренней части бедра.  
  
— Ты побрил ноги, — говорит Томлинсон, его голос звучит удивленно.  
  
Каждое движение его руки посылает импульсы к понемногу встающему члену Гарри. Стайлс не засовывал ничего в себя с того дня, как Луи выбросил вибратор через окно, а сейчас он просто прижимается к нему, расстегивая все пуговицы.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Гарри, опасаясь, что Луи заставит его дрожать, что они зашли уже слишком далеко и, когда их рты соприкоснутся вновь, Гарри в ту же секунду позорно кончит в трусы, будто ему двенадцать.  
  
— Он смотрит, он… — Луи кладет свою руку на задницу Гарри, касаясь краев белья.  
  
Ему уже без разницы, кто на них смотрит. В то же время он хочет, чтобы они были сейчас где-нибудь, где их никто бы не видел, где это бы не было игрой.  
  
Луи внезапно крепко обхватывает руками талию Гарри, его глаза темные и блестящие.  
  
— Могу я?..  
  
Гарри не дает ему закончить. Он кладет руку на щеку Луи и впивается ему в губы голодным, желанным поцелуем.  
  
Где-то далеко в его мозгу, в части, которая не была подвержена давлению от Луи, он понимает, что должен ждать сигнала со стороны Луи.  
  
Эта часть его утихает и утихает, когда Луи растворяется в движении, его рот раскрывается под Гарри податливо, сладко и влажно.  
  
Гарри выдыхает в рот Луи. Его колени подкашиваются, когда он проводит рукой по линии челюсти Луи, а после — по волосам, смешанным с большим слоем лака. Их губы разъединяются и встречаются снова с еще большим напором.  
  
Луи не может не чувствовать, как член Гарри упирается ему в бедро, но сам Стайлс слишком далек от переживаний. Он хнычет, дрожит от желания и нужды, когда кончик языка Луи проходит по его губам. Гарри разъединяет их в невербальном прошении, держась за Луи, и его язык проходит по небу Гарри, пытаясь целовать его глубже.  
  
Он встречает Луи на полпути, он касается его лишь кончиком языка и чувствует бессилие, когда они скользят руками друг по другу, углубляя поцелуй. Гарри чувствует дрожь. Может, оттого, что он некоторое время не дышит нормально. Может, оттого, что Луи сейчас посасывает его язык, как сладкий леденец. Он чувствует каждое движение, каждое прикосновение.  
  
_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста._  
  
Луи скользит рукой ниже по спине Гарри, скромно касаясь его задницы, и Гарри хочет толкнуться в руку, хочет прижать Луи к себе, касаясь друг к другу лишь обнаженной кожей.  
  
Он закусывает нижнюю губу Луи и посасывает ее, проводя зубами, в ответ на что Томлинсон сжимает в руке свитер Гарри, толкается бедрами вперед и бесшумно выдыхает. Его стояк уже тоже виден, джинсы напряжены. Поцелуй с Гарри кружит голову и мучает член в штанах.  
  
Они отстраняются с влажным и неприличным звуком, который Гарри больше чувствует, чем слышит. Он задыхается, руки крепко держат Луи, глаза закрыты. Гарри очень тихо шепчет имя Луи, что даже непонятно, слышно ли его из-за всего шума; он облизывает губы, оставляя во рту вкус поцелуя.  
  
Когда он, наконец, открывает глаза, Гарри понимает, что они не одни здесь. Кровь приливает к щекам, когда он видит, что люди смотрят на них, некоторые отводят взгляд сразу же, когда Гарри встречается с ними глазами.  
  
Гарри прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Луи. Должно быть, его лицо сейчас в краске Луи, точно так же, как и губы Луи красные от помады Гарри.  
  
Он чувствует стояк Луи, упирающийся ему в бедро, и дрожит, одновременно боясь, страстно желая этого и в то же время не понимая, что они вообще сейчас делают.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи, прижимаясь губами к уху Гарри. — Текила всегда делает меня… ты знаешь. Прости.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает он, и сердце улетает куда-то в пятки. — Меня тоже.  
  
Они оба пьяные, и Гарри отстраняется первым, желая, чтобы губы не горели так от поцелуя Луи.  
  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы Луи пил что-то крепче пива, но потом Найл находит их, в одной руке у него стакан, в другой — зажженный косяк, но уже ничто не имеет значения.  
  
Он забирает косяк из рук Найла и глубоко затягивается. Его взбудораженные мысли превращаются в приятное гудение в голове.  
  
****  
  
Они все вместе танцуют. Волосы Гарри прилипают к лицу, кожа покалывает и блестит там, где Луи касается ее. Он чувствует, что может выпрыгнуть из кожи, но он сейчас приятно зажат между Лиамом и Луи.  
  
Проходят несколько часов, когда вечеринка, наконец, начинает утихать. Повсюду мусор и разлитые напитки. Все его тело, кажется, еще тяжелее, чем обычно, когда они идут по ярко освещенному коридору, обнимая друг друга. Музыка играет медленнее, и все вокруг кажется тише, меланхоличные мелодии напоминают Гарри о том, как Луи выглядит перед тем, как уснуть.  
  
Они не говорят. Гарри не торопится. Они прощаются с Найлом, Лиамом и Софией, которые исчезают в их комнатах.  
  
Гарри кладет руку на рот Луи перед тем, как он сможет крикнуть что-нибудь неприличное им.  
  
Луи не отталкивает его, лишь фыркает и тянет Гарри за собой, открывая дверь ключом со второй попытки.  
  
Они надевают удобную одежду и устраиваются на неубранной кровати Луи в тишине. Адреналин утих в крови около часа назад, и ему на смену приходит лень. Гарри кажется, что он может вспоминать этот поцелуй несколько дней без перерыва. Потому что он ему очень понравился.  
  
Быть может, это потому что Гарри доверяет Луи всю свою жизнь. Быть может, это потому что он любит его так сильно, что даже не может сопротивляться этому чувству. Быть может, это потому что это просто Луи. Гарри постоянно кажется, что он знает Луи намного дольше, чем с их первого «привет».  
  
— На что это похоже? — размышляет вслух Гарри, неуверенный в том, хочет ли он услышать ответ Луи. Воздух чувствуется грязным, свет достаточно тусклый, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
— Как бы ты сам ответил? — спрашивает Луи, складывая руки на своем животе. Они оба все еще пахнут дымом и ликером, почти вся краска на лице Луи стерлась, но глаза все еще накрашены.  
  
Гарри чувствует, будто они два последних человека в мире.  
  
— Секс, — говорит он, и это звучит одновременно и странно, и пугающе.  
  
Комната окрашена в оранжевый свет от настольной лампы Луи, лампочка в ней явно доживает свои последние дни. Гарри наблюдает за тенями в уголке комнаты и слушает дыхание Луи. Вдох. И выдох. Вдох. И выдох.  
  
Они касаются друг друга. И это сжигает Гарри изнутри с той силой, с какой он хочет поцеловать Луи снова, зная, что это по-настоящему.  
  
Но этого больше никогда не случится.  
  
— Что ж. Хорошо.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
Это то, что дает вдохновение поэтам на стихи? То, о чем композиторы пишут свои бесконечные симфонии? Просто какое-то «ладно»? Он хочет повернуться к Луи, посмотреть на его лицо и спросить как и почему.  
  
— Всего лишь?  
  
— Я не знаю. Оргазмы замечательны. Особенно когда ты, ну, знаешь, делаешь это сам. Это лучше, чем просто дрочить.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, взглядом проходит по линии носа Луи, надутым губам. Он прижимает кулак к бедру Луи.  
  
— Разве это не пугающе? Невероятно? Просто… что-то большее?  
  
Луи тоже поворачивает голову, глубоко и медленно вдыхая.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я считаю, что это для каждого разное. Зависит от того, с кем ты, я думаю. Не пойми меня неправильно, у меня уже был потрясающий секс, но… иногда я представляю, что значит быть в настоящих отношениях, понимаешь? То есть, делать это с кем-то, кого ты на самом деле любишь.  
  
— Да, — бормочет Гарри в шею Луи, его веки тяжелые, кончики пальцев едва двигаются. Он не уставший. Он просто чувствует себя странно. — Я понимаю, правда.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — говорит Луи, его пальцы бегают туда-сюда по шее Гарри. — То есть, понимаешь, когда ты будешь делать это, это будет здорово, потому что ты будешь знать, что влюблен, и это определенно будет стоить того. Иногда я жалею, что не подождал этого. Что я не такой, как ты.  
  
_Я хочу только тебя._  
  
— Но тогда ты бы не был самим собой, — отвечает Гарри, и для него это имеет смысл.  
  
Он никогда не хочет видеть Луи кем-то другим, не хочет убирать какую-то часть него, чтобы он влез в эту форму, в этот идеал. Он не был бы Луи. И Гарри любит его таким, какой он есть, прямо здесь и сейчас, когда он лежит в его объятиях, отходит от пьянки, подводка размазана вокруг глаз, и это все так искренне.  
  
Они лежат в тишине, лениво касаясь друг друга. В комнате жарко, и ветер бьет в окна, предупреждая о надвигающемся ливне. Гарри всегда любил дождь. Он напоминает ему о Луи, о днях, которые они проводили вместе, прячась от дождя, стучащего в окна.  
  
— Что, если никто и никогда не влюбится в меня? — спрашивает Гарри, облизывая сухие губы и думая, возможно ли это — любить кого-то всю жизнь и быть любимым. Похоже ли это на выигрыш в лотерею? — Тогда в чем смысл? Смысл всего этого… этой, ну, долгой работы, если ты можешь сделать все сначала на следующий день?  
  
Он понимает, что его веки закрыты, только когда губы Луи касаются их, мягко и заботливо.  
  
— Если кто-то в этом мире и заслуживает любовь и найдет ее, так это ты. Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду любить тебя.  
  
Гарри сжимает футболку Луи и думает о том, что не хочет того пустого чувства в груди, когда кто-то любит тебя от чистого сердца, а ты просто должен любить его в ответ.  
  
— Я не хочу умереть, не узнав, ну… на что это похоже.  
  
— Ты не умрешь, — настаивает Луи, будто это может быть правдой. — Никогда.  
  
— Так не может быть, — Гарри прижимается губами к ямочке возле ключицы Луи, расслабляясь под прикосновением пальцев парня к его волосам.  
  
— Может. Ты и я будем жить вечно. Даже если мы все — это пыль, грязь, я всегда найду тебя.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
Каким-то образом в этот момент, когда его мозг будто отключен, а кожа Луи похожа на мед под губами, это кажется самой важной вещью в целом мире. Потому что, если Луи просто обещает, Гарри обязательно будет верить ему.  
  
— Я обещаю, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь так, что теперь они лежат лицом к лицу и кончики их носов соприкасаются. — Ты же знаешь, что я сделаю все что угодно для тебя.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Гарри, потому что он на самом деле знает. — Я поступлю так же.  
  
Когда Луи приподнимает голову, чтобы поцеловать линию челюсти Гарри, Стайлс не может не вспоминать чувство, когда губы Луи были на его, так желанно, глубоко, хотя это всего лишь для того, чтобы надурить мир. Гарри не может не хотеть этого снова. Все время, всегда. Просто… быть ближе к Луи. Ближе.  
  
— Я просто хочу… я хочу знать.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал? — шепчет Луи куда-то в щеку Гарри, щекоча ее ресницами. — Как мне нравится? Как я… как я думаю, тебе понравилось бы?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, его сердце колотится так, что это чувствуется в кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Его голос дрожит, и, может, его бы это волновало, но Луи укладывает его на спину, усаживаясь удобней на талию. Они встречаются взглядами, их зрачки расширены в темноте.  
  
— Вот так.  
  
Луи усаживается всем весом, двигая бедрами, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Гарри снова вспоминает вечеринку, то, как он прижат к стене, стояк Луи упирается ему в бедро и думает, что это возможно. Может, может, может. Он должен чувствовать это тоже.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, проводя пальцами по ребрам Луи, ткань его футболки мягкая и слегка поношенная.  
  
— Я бы вошел медленно. Не жалея времени. Чтобы увидеть, что ты… — Луи двигает бедрами, и дыхание Гарри застревает в горле, — готов и умоляешь этого.  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как челка падает Луи на лицо, как тень от ресниц падает на полунакрашенные щеки каждый раз, когда он моргает. Гарри усиливает хватку на талии Луи, поглаживая большими пальцами его живот.  
  
— Я бы вошел глубоко и остался на несколько секунд, выходя лишь на немножко, — он опускается бедрами вниз, и вся кровь Гарри приливает к ногам. Гарри чувствует себя расстроенным, он хочет этого так сильно, что ему стыдно из-за того, что он еле сдерживает свои стоны. — Потом я бы опять вошел, чтобы ты привык ко всей длине.  
  
Он наклоняется, и на секунду Гарри думает, что он бы сделал это: просто нагнулся и соединил их рты. Но он не делает. Его губы встречают челюсть Гарри, и тот приоткрывает рот, а поцелуи доходят до мочки уха.  
  
— Я бы целовал тебя. Целовал бы тебя до конца жизни.  
  
Чувствовать ткань одежды Луи — странно, его собственная кожа сгорает от желания и нужды снять эти слои и задышать по-новому. Вдохнуть самого Луи.  
  
— Ты… ты всегда так…  
  
Луи прикусывает мочку уха Гарри и облизывает. Если бы прямо сейчас потолок сломался и обрушился на них, Гарри бы даже не заметил. Его живот напряжен, сердце бьется, кажется, где-то в ногах, вместе с ритмом движения бедер Луи.  
  
— Не всегда. Иногда, — он переворачивает Гарри, и его голова кружится, а сердце бьется в миллионы раз сильнее, когда его лицо касается простыней, которые пахнут как он. — Иногда так.  
  
Его пальцы заползают под футболку Гарри, проходя по выступу кости бедра. Луи садится на него и двигает своими бедрами по заднице Гарри.  
  
Он выгибается в спине, а рот непроизвольно открывается от веса, прижавшего его к матрасу. Все это стирает все мысли в голове и оставляет лишь чувства, с которыми он не знает, как бороться. Гарри хочет этого, и, кажется, он отпустил бы самого себя, потому что с Луи он всегда в безопасности.  
  
— Луи, — выдыхает Гарри, зажмуривая глаза, потому что узел в низу живота не пропадает, и он хочет… хочет чувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже, именно так, когда Луи касается губами его шеи, а пальцы скользят по бедрам. И он просто хочет, чтобы это было реальным.  
  
— Я бы вошел очень глубоко, вот так, поставил бы тебя на колени и трахал бы жестко, задевая то самое местечко снова и снова, — шепчет Луи, его голос дрожит, пальцы трясутся, когда он скользит рукой под футболку Гарри и ласкает потную кожу спины, одновременно впиваясь ногтями в одежду.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, когда воздух прикасается к его обнаженной коже.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — запинается он, Луи все еще двигает бедрами, так сильно, что трение кожи Гарри и матраса заставляет Стайлса задыхаться. Узел в животе, наконец, достигает пика. И он развязывается после еще одного толчка.  
  
Его бедра запинаются, руки запутываются в простынях, когда Гарри закусывает подушку Луи, потому что он не может остановиться кончать, он чувствует, как его боксеры становятся влажными с каждой струей. Его мозг отключается, а по всему телу разносится наслаждение.  
  
_Господи, господи, господи._  
  
На некоторое время единственными звуками в комнате становятся дождь за окном, который до этого Гарри не замечает, и их быстрые дыхания. В ушах Гарри все еще звенит.  
  
Стояк Луи упирается ему в задницу.  
  
— Боже, я… — хрипит Гарри, уже чувствуя, что он все разрушил. Внезапно он ощущает, как холодный пот растекается по шее.  
  
Он пытается перевернуться, мечтая спрятать свое лицо навсегда. Гарри чувствует руки Луи на своей талии, пытающиеся помочь ему.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Я кончил в трусы, прости, я…  
  
— Все хорошо, это нормально, — Луи берет его за руку и сжимает в своей. Гарри не может смотреть ему в глаза, но в то же время просто уйти он тоже не может. Единственный человек, с которым он мог бы поговорить об этом, — это Луи, и он прямо здесь. Луи всегда был первым, кто узнает о его смущениях. — Ничего страшного.  
  
— Это не в порядке. Я не должен был просто… прости.  
  
— Боже, Гарри, пожалуйста, не надо. Я тот, кто…  
  
Гарри не слышит оставшуюся часть предложения, потому что начинает плакать, позволяя всем чувствам вырваться из груди. Он даже не грустный, он просто ошеломлен и унижен.  
  
Он чувствует руки Луи вокруг себя, чувствует его аромат через слабый запах травки, губы Луи прижимаются к виску Гарри.  
  
— Прости, Гарри.  
  
— Не надо, — заикается он, и вся его голова — один сплошной бардак. — Пожалуйста, не извиняйся.  
  
— Гарри, — он крепко и настойчиво прижимает к себе его, задерживая дыхание, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать правильные слова. — Давай лучше умоем тебя, да?  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом, пытаясь дышать сквозь все чувства, которые дергают его туда-сюда.  
  
— Я пойду, я…  
  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
  
Гарри мотает головой и не может посмотреть Луи в глаза. Все его тело, кажется, может производить электричество сейчас.  
  
— Луи.  
  
Луи зарывается лицо в плечо Гарри, тяжело выдыхая.  
  
— Я такое дерьмо.  
  
— Нет. Нет, прекрати, — говорит Гарри, хватая руками ткань футболки Луи. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи снова обнимает его, ничего не говоря, просто прижимая к себе так, что Гарри едва может двигаться.  
  
— Лу…  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он, отстраняясь. Луи встает с кровати, беря полотенца, и ведет Гарри к ванной, держа пальцы на его запястье. Он все еще не может смотреть на него. — Пойдем.  
  
Живот Гарри ноет, пока они идут в общую ванную, во рту сухо, а трусы прилипают к коже. Он смотрит, как пятки Луи ударяются о его сланцы.  
  
Он держит руку Луи и идет за ним в ванную, смотря вниз на белую плитку на полу, тяжело сглатывая. Он пытается не думать о том, что сперма может испачкать спортивные штаны, которые Луи дал ему.  
  
Когда Луи отпускает его руку, Гарри все еще держит ее возле него. В глазах все горит. Свет флуоресцентных ламп моргает, капли одного из протекающих кранов одной из раковин ритмично ударяются о пол.  
  
Когда Луи прижимает к груди полотенце, Гарри испуганно смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты будешь смотреть, как я буду мыться? — хрипло спрашивает Гарри, и его попытка пошутить оказывается неудачной.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это зайдет настолько далеко, — говорит Луи, закусывая нижнюю губу, как он делает всегда, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции.  
  
Тело Гарри тяжелеет, что ему становится тяжело стоять. Луи достает шапочку для душа, которую он, видимо, взял вместе со вторым полотенцем, и надевает ее на голову Гарри, заправляя под нее кудряшки.  
  
Гарри, должно быть, выглядит смешно и разбито одновременно.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы твои кудряшки намочились, — объясняет Луи. — Мне, наверное, тоже надо помыться. Мы с тобой ужасно выглядим. Черт, посмотри на нас.  
  
Гарри сокращает расстояние между ними, пока их пальцы на ногах не встречаются, и его грудь касается Луи. Гарри прижимается к Луи ближе, потому что он ненавидит это. Ненавидит чувство, будто между ними стена.  
  
Луи обнимает его, прижимая к себе и кладя подбородок на плечо Гарри с облегченным выдохом.  
  
— Скажи мне, что все между нами будет хорошо, — говорит Гарри, не думая о том, что это звучит как просьба.  
  
Он мог бы стоять в стороне и жить с этой пустой болью в груди, которая утихает, лишь когда Луи обнимает его. Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы их отношения не разрушились.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
— Даже если я…  
  
— Всегда, — отвечает Луи, прижимая Гарри к себе. — Я не могу жить без тебя. Не могу.  
  
Они обнимаются посередине ванной комнаты до боли в груди Гарри, его кости так тяжелы, и он, наконец, находит в себе силы отстраниться. Он знает, что на его штанах, скорее всего, есть мокрое пятно, но он не хочет смотреть на него.  
  
Однажды они будут вспоминать это и смеяться, но сейчас Гарри хочется смеяться меньше всего. Он думает лишь: «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что любишь меня так, как я люблю тебя».  
  
— Я тоже не могу, — отвечает он вместо этого и заходит в душ, чтобы смыть с себя весь стыд. Он слышит, что Луи в соседнем душе, и хочет, чтобы он зашел и обнял его. Даже не в сексуальном плане, а просто… просто обнял, ведь это не запрещено.  
  
Он не может избавиться от всего этого, не может смириться с мыслью, что ему надо идти в комнату Луи, спать там и делать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
В конце концов, пальцы Луи лежат на его запястье, он лежит в собственной кровати и не спит.

 

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

****Chapter 5** **

Гарри в беспорядке во всех смыслах этого слова. Он едва спит, просыпаясь в семь утра, потому что ему продолжает сниться беготня по бесконечным коридорам с чувством, что его кто-то догоняет.  
  
И он постепенно устает от бега.  
  
— Господи, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Лиам, глядя на него, стоя у соседней раковины в общей ванной. В волосах Гарри все еще краска с лица Луи.  
  
— Великолепно, — хрипло отвечает он, натягивает тонкую улыбку. Его щеки болят.  
  
Ему нужно в душ, нужно вымыть волосы и попробовать что-то съесть, когда он будет уверен, что его не вырвет от какой-либо еды. Может, тогда он будет себя больше чувствовать человеком и меньше животным, сбитым на дороге во время большого потока машин.  
  
— Ты и Луи…  
  
Гарри, должно быть, хмурится, потому что Лиам на полуслове останавливается, размазывая крем для бритья по лицу.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Гарри. — Я просто… не хочу говорить об этом. Не сейчас.  
  
— Что бы то ни было, — отвечает Лиам уверенно, — вы двое разберетесь в этом. Я знаю.  
  
Гарри улыбается, слегка расслабляясь, и сжимает плечо Лиама.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри приходит к решению, что им с Луи нужно поговорить об этом. О прошлой ночи, об окончании всей этой штуки с притворством.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут его рвет в туалете.  


 

****

  
  
Университетский кафетерий полон голодных студентов, которые только что пришли с лекций, шума их болтовни и звона тарелок, который, к счастью, заглушает жевание Найла. Он всегда очень громко жует.  
  
— Ты ничего не ешь, — с подозрением говорит Найл, подталкивая лодыжку Гарри ногой, запихивая в рот пюре с сосисками.  
  
— Мне не очень хорошо, — отвечает Гарри. Его живот весь день сжимается, и похмелье не помогает.  
  
— Вы прошлой ночью сделали то, что планировали, да? — смеется Найл, потому что он тот друг, который не отстает на следующий день после пьянки. — Вы с Томмо оба хороши.  
  
И Гарри не нужно сейчас напоминать, что Луи, возможно, сейчас лежит в кровати, и никто не может принести ему стакан воды или обезболивающее. Но он не может встретиться с ним до того, как избавится от всех своих эмоций. Теоретически, если Гарри начнет плакать, когда скажет Луи закончить их фальшивые отношения, он поймет. Он поймет, и все будет закончено.  
  
— Найл, я… мне надо закончить все это. Ну, притворяться, что мы с Луи встречаемся, это не… — он моргает, чтобы ослабить давление в глазах. Он в порядке. Просто в порядке. Он не расплачется посреди университетского кафе. — Это нечестно по отношению к нему. Не тогда, когда я чувствую такое. Почему это так чертовски сложно?  
  
— Эй, — Найл заканчивает жевать и проглатывает, дотягиваясь до плеча Гарри. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать ему?  
  
— Я не могу. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что того, как он меня любит, недостаточно. Но это так.  
  
Найл потирает его щеку, сочувствующе улыбаясь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, но иногда ты меня бесишь, — хмуро отвечает он, возвращаясь к своему обеду. — Даже не пытайся отрицать, что ты бы не хотел целовать Томмо регулярно. Ты просто боишься.  
  
— Еще бы я не боялся! — Гарри кладет свою голову на стол и бормочет: — Если он не чувствует то же самое, тогда все будет неловким. Я не могу просто… я не могу сделать это.  
  
— Но откуда ты знаешь, что он вообще чувствует? — Найл кидает вилку, и она, громко звеня, ударяется о тарелку. — Посмотри на меня. Я собираюсь тебе кое-что сказать, и ты должен знать, что я абсолютно серьезен сейчас.  
  
Гарри поворачивает свою голову к Найлу, его щека отклеивается от столешницы.  
  
— Найл?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я хочу. Я хочу целовать его постоянно. Я хочу обнимать его, иметь общих детей и, может, даже кота.  
  
Найл вздыхает.  
  
— Поэтому я и собираюсь сказать тебе это. Ты слушаешь?  
  
Гарри садится прямо и кивает, от запаха еды Найла его немного тошнит.  
  
— Скажи ему.  
  
— Но-  
  
— Нет, — он кладет свою руку на Гарри и сжимает. — Доверься мне, ладно? Я говорю много ерунды, но мы друзья, так? Скажи ему. Обещаю, что все будет нормально. Я никогда не был так серьезен за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что существует что-то, что Найл не говорит ему, в его горле ком, и он не может спросить, поэтому лишь шепчет:  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не могу сказать, но… я думаю, что тебе стоит сделать это.  
  
— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня?  
  
— Не думай об этом. Просто знай, что если бы это был полностью мой совет, я бы сказал тебе раздеться и ждать, пока он вернется в свою комнату.  
  
— Это ужасный совет.  
  
Найл пожимает плечами.  
  
— У меня работает.  
  
— Но… не всегда?  
  
— Слушай, — Найл отстраняется и взглядом показывает на тарелку Гарри. — Ты все равно это есть не будешь, можно мне?  
  
— Сейчас ты хотя бы спрашиваешь.  
  
Найл ухмыляется и принимает это как положительный ответ. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо.  
  
Гарри смотрит, как Найл обмакивает картошку в кетчуп и кладет в рот. Это самая неэротичная вещь, которую Гарри когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что с тобой все в порядке, но я вижу, что это съедает тебя изнутри. Если ты будешь держать это в себе, то в один прекрасный момент это выйдет на поверхность не лучшим образом, и ты облажаешься, — говорит Найл, съедая еще одну картошку. — Это уже веский аргумент.  
  
— Я смогу смириться с этим, — отвечает он, сомневаясь, что говорит правду.  
  
— Не сможешь, дружище. И тебе не надо будет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты держал это в себе и ждал вечность, пока Томмо не найдет себе кого-то другого, и что тогда? У тебя не будет ничего, кроме разбитого сердца, у тебя не будет того Томмо, который у тебя есть сейчас. Просто… пожалуйста, скажи ему.  
  
Что-то в лице Найла подсказывает Гарри, что он все же скрывает что-то. И он думал об этом, о том, что Луи найдет кого-то. Еще бы он не думал. Но это всегда кажется ему далёким будущим, о котором рано волноваться. Но что, если Луи встретит кого-то на следующей неделе? Или даже сегодня?  
  
— Если Луи найдет кого-то, я… буду рад за него. Я буду опустошен, но, если это сделает его счастливым-  
  
— Ты делаешь его счастливым! Господи, Гарри, просто поверь мне и возьми себя в руки, ладно? Ты ничего не испортишь.  
  
Каким-то образом шанс того, что это на самом деле может случиться, начинает чертовски пугать его.  
  
— Мне страшно.  
  
— Все в порядке. Томмо достоин этого, не так ли?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Да.  


 

****

  
  
Почти всю лекцию Гарри нервно зажимается на последнем ряду, в его мозгу прокручиваются варианты, как все может быть плохо. Он не может рассказать Луи еще, он напуган тем, что может посмотреть на Луи всего раз, и сразу будет знать, что любит его так, как никто никогда не любил.  
  
От напряжения телефон, кажется, стал в два раза тяжелее в его липких руках.  
  
Он должен сказать ему. В конце концов, он должен сказать Луи, что больше не может справляться с этим притворством.  
  
**_Мы можем поговорить?_**  
  
Две минуты, которые требуются Луи, чтобы ответить, получаются намного более нервными, чем должны были быть.  
  
_**Думаю, что нам надо это сделать. Могу я встретить тебя после лекции?**_  
  
Его руки слегка трясутся, и ему приходится удалить и переписать сообщение три раза, перед тем как отправить **_Я буду ждать тебя здесь_**.  
  
Время на телефоне, кажется, ползет со скоростью черепахи.  
  
****  
  
Гарри встречает его сразу же, как выходит из аудитории, его рюкзак свисает с плеча, а в руке лежит пальто. Он замерз. Все слова, которые он усиленно репетировал последний час, внезапно ушли.  
  
Он не ожидает, что Луи будет так рано. Он всегда опаздывает.  
  
Девушка пытается пройти за Гарри, но он случайно толкает ее, извиняясь.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Укутавшись в пальто, Луи встает с сидения около витрины и встречается с Гарри взглядом. Он выглядит примерно так, как чувствует себя Гарри. Будто он не спал всю ночь.  
  
От этого Гарри хочется укутать в его любимое пушистое одеяло и целовать в щеки.  
  
Он потихоньку идет, но его конечности еле двигаются.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри выше, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким маленьким, как в этот момент.  
  
— Хэй, — говорит он тихо. — Спасибо, что пришел.  
  
Луи нервно смеется, почти по-маньячески.  
  
— Ты звучишь так банально.  
  
Гарри слегка улыбается.  
  
— Ну же, — говорит Луи, подходя ближе. — Даже не обнимешь меня первым?  
  
Гарри снимает рюкзак и крепко обнимает Луи, в ответ тот обвивает руки вокруг его талии.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает тихо Луи, его лицо прижато к шее Гарри, а руки поглаживают его спину.  
  
Холодок с улицы проходит по одежде и волосам. Он пахнет приходом зимы. Гарри дрожит от желания быть тронутым им.  
  
Он слегка вздыхает.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Знаешь, ты немного пугаешь меня.  
  
Гарри лишь мотает головой и прижимается к Луи так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, даже если все студенты могут видеть их.  
  
— Может, пойдем куда-нибудь так?  
  
— Мы можем прогуляться до парка, если хочешь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он не хочет отстраняться, но в то же время говорит себе, что обниматься с Луи не поможет избежать разговоров с ним. Гарри думает, чувствует ли Луи, как сильно бьется его сердце через слои одежды.  
  
Они идут в тишине мимо задолжников, которые торопятся на лекции.  
  
Дуновение холодного ветра ударяет в лицо с приятным расслаблением. Гарри пытается натянуть пальто, держа в одной руке сумку.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, — предлагает Луи, вешая рюкзак Гарри на свое плечо, помогая надеть пальто и застегивая пуговицы. — Вот так. Тепло и уютно, да?  
  
— Я заберу сумку.  
  
— Не волнуйся, солнышко, — говорит Луи, улыбаясь. — Я поднесу.  
  
Гарри знает, когда спорить не стоит. Особенно с Луи.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он засовывает руки в карманы, шерстяное пальто защищает его от холода. Парни идут к парку.  
  
— Это из-за вчерашнего? — спрашивает Луи. — Извини. Я не должен был запускать это так далеко.  
  
— Прекрати, — говорит Гарри, в нем разгорается вспышка разочарования. — Я тоже участвовал в этом, знаешь ли. Я мог сказать нет. Я мог запросто остановить тебя, но я… — он улыбается, но в этом нет чего-то радостного или смешного, его взгляд уставлен на обувь. — Я не сделал этого, не так ли? Я не ребенок. Я несу за себя ответственность.  
  
Гарри ожидает, что Луи сейчас скажет, что все это было глупой ошибкой, что этого не случилось бы, если бы они не выпили. Когда Луи шепчет: «Я заставил тебя плакать», — вместо этого, Гарри чуть не падает.  
  
Луи не может смотреть на него, его голова опущена, челка падает на глаза. Весь остальной мир кажется отдаленным. Несмотря на все слои одежды, Гарри чувствует себя обнаженным.  
  
— Лу, — в сердце Гарри что-то екает. Он хочет, чтобы Луи посмотрел на него. — Я не был зол на тебя, или винил тебя в чем-то, или… — сожалея об этом, Гарри проглатывает слова: — Я чувствовал себя униженным. Я кончил в трусы.  
  
Под его кожей загорается искра стыда, и прикосновение руки Луи вытягивает его из мыслей.  
  
— Я бы никогда не смеялся над тобой из-за этого.  
  
— Я знаю, но… мне все ещё стыдно.  
  
Луи убирает руку. Гарри сжимает свою в кармане от желания переплести их пальцы.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты отдаляешься от меня, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри, черт возьми, не может плакать. Не может.  
  
— Ты можешь засунуть руку ко мне в карман, — говорит Гарри хрипло, наблюдая за тем, как носы обуви сокращают дистанцию.  
  
Рука Луи холодная, когда Гарри чувствует ее в своем кармане, и поэтому сразу же обхватывает ее своей. Никто из них ничего не говорит по этому поводу.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Немного.  
  
Они идут так до парка, и, несмотря на то, как Гарри пытается избежать этого, он знает, что им просто нужно поговорить.  
  
— Я хочу поговорить о… обо всем этом. Ну, может, нам больше не нужно делать это все, то есть, притворяться, потому что, — _я люблю тебя, и это морочит мне голову_ , — потому что я чувствую, будто пользуюсь тобой. И Гай… он уже не преследует меня.  
  
Луи замедляется, и они останавливаются у деревянной лавочки. Луи кладет рюкзак Гарри на нее.  
  
— Если ты хочешь.  
  
Но все, чего он на самом деле хочет, — прижать Луи к себе, дышать одним воздухом на двоих, шептать «я люблю тебя» ему в губы.  
  
— Но твое желание тоже имеет значение.  
  
— Гарри, я… эмм, — Луи крепко сжимает руку Гарри, почти до боли. Грудь Луи поднимается на вдохе. Гарри видит тревогу на лице Луи.  
  
Когда он только начинает говорить, в нескольких шагах от них останавливается девушка в шляпе, держа незажжённую сигарету в руке, и ругается, пытаясь что-то найти в своей сумке.  
  
Луи выдыхает и слегка смеется, поглаживая большим пальцем челюсть Гарри, проводя по легкой щетине, которую Гарри просто не смог побрить утром.  
  
— Гарри, я боюсь.  
  
Он сжимает запястье Луи и касается его губами. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что Гарри, кажется, может пересчитать все ресницы Луи.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Всякой фигни. Просто… я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, но не знаю, что ты на это скажешь.  
  
Девушка проходит мимо них, дымовое облако тянется за ней.  
  
— Ты можешь спрашивать о чем угодно, ты же знаешь.  
  
Луи закусывает нижнюю губу и убирает руку с лица Гарри. На губе остаются отпечатки зубов. Гарри хочет провести большим пальцем по этой впадинке.  
  
— Гарри, ты, эмм… — он сжимает руку Гарри, и оба чувствуют тепло друг друга. — Ты чувствуешь что-то ко мне?  
  
Он замирает. Все, что угодно, но только не это.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
Внутри Гарри все горит, будто кто-то зажег под его ребрами спичку и раздувает пламя. Гарри чувствует, что может умереть прямо сейчас.  
  
— Как… — в его глазах горечь, все в глазах плывет. Он чувствует лишь пульс в ушах и тяжелое дыхание. — Как ты…  
  
Он достает их руки из кармана, желая уйти от Луи, но тот не отпускает.  
  
— Не надо, — говорит Луи, и его хватка как тиски. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я не собирался уходить! — Гарри издает странный звук — что-то между смехом и всхлипом, — потому что Луи все еще не отпускает его. В груди у Гарри ощущение, будто внутри него груда камней.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста-  
  
— Я не хотел, — выплевывает он, и из его глаз, наконец, текут горячие слезы. — Я не хотел влюбляться в тебя, — кажется, он сейчас разобьется на тысячи осколков и упадет Луи на ноги. Гарри моргает, почти ничего не видя из-за слез, которые не хотят останавливаться. — Прости, прости, что я… все разрушил. Это-  
  
— Нет, — тихо говорит Луи, и его голос дрожит, а пальцы бегают по руке Гарри. Гарри слегка дергается, его конечности тяжелеют. Он думает, чувствует Луи эту дрожь до мозга костей сквозь ткань пальто. — Ты ничего не разрушил. И даже не извиняйся за это.  
  
Он не может посмотреть Луи в глаза, не может перестать дрожать.  
  
— Гарри, я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, — его голос ломается, он смотрит на свои ботинки, голова слегка качается. Может, если бы он хорошо притворился, что этого не происходит, это не было бы реальным.  
  
Краем глаза Гарри замечает, как Луи вытирает свои глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Он заставляет Луи плакать. Это хуже всего в мире.  
  
— Нет, не знаешь. Можешь, пожалуйста, посмотреть на меня?  
  
Это последнее, что он хочет делать, но все же повинуется. Гарри приподнимает подбородок и встречается с Луи взглядом, несмотря на то, что все, что он хочет сделать сейчас, — лечь в кровать и притворяться, что весь мир не существует.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, идиот. Я влюблен в тебя.  
  
Ускоренное сердцебиение превращается в неподвижное. Он даже не уверен, что говорит, когда с его губ слетает:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что Лиам был, блять, прав, я… — Луи усмехается, его щеки бледнеют. — Он все время твердил мне, что я должен сказать тебе, что… что, может, ты…  
  
Лиам и… Найл. Найл, должно быть, тоже знает.  
  
— Ты любишь меня.  
  
Луи достает руку из кармана и крепко обнимает Гарри, опаляя горячим дыханием его шею. Инстинктивно Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг Луи, дрожа, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Не знаю как. Просто… мне кажется, я всегда любил тебя, — тихо говорит Луи, обнимая Гарри. — Я просто… не разрешал себе думать об этом, потому что ты мой самый любимый человек в мире, и я не хочу терять тебя.  
  
— А ты — мой. Мой любимый человек, — отвечает Гарри изумленно, позволяя Луи обнимать себя. Он чувствует себя хрупким и ломающимся. —Ты бы никогда не потерял меня.  
  
Он не может перестать дрожать, его сердце бешено бьется о ребра. Будто все давление, страх и расслабление одновременно бушуют в нем.  
  
И он хочет сказать так много, выплеснуть наружу все то, что он держал в себе неделями, но сейчас… сейчас ничто не имеет значения.  
  
— Я могу сказать снова? — спрашивает он, несмотря на то, что его горло сжалось и дыхание будто остановилось.  
  
Губы Луи мягко прикасаются к щеке Гарри.  
  
— Если ты не будешь возражать, я… боже, я не могу думать ни о чем, потому что ты так хорошо пахнешь. Причем всегда.  
  
Гарри смеется, потому что все это реально. Реально, реально, реально.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи немного отходит, чтобы взять лицо Гарри в руки. Кончиками больших пальцев он нежно поглаживает кожу вокруг глаз Гарри.  
  
— Мы такие глупые.  
  
— Да уж, — прикрыв глаза, Гарри поддается прикосновению Луи, поддается мягким и теплым ладоням. — Я люблю тебя. Так сильно, — он никогда не устанет говорить это. — Даже когда ты разбрасываешь свои вещи на полу, даже когда отказываешься отпускать меня, когда мне надо идти на лекцию в девять утра, даже когда ты ворчишь, потому что мерзнешь.  
  
— Я не ворчу, — Луи усмехается и обнимает Гарри крепче. — Я люблю тебя, несмотря на то что твой будильник с ксилофоном меня бесит, и ты никогда не признаешься, если пукаешь.  
  
Гарри смеется, и вместе с этим исчезает тяжелый груз на его груди. Он обнимает Луи крепче и пытается не дрожать от счастья. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя так хорошо.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Но иногда я признаюсь.  
  
— Я могу поцеловать тебя? — говорит Луи, поглаживая пальцем скулу Гарри, а после оборачивая руки вокруг его шеи. Еще тише он добавляет: — Только для нас.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Плитка тротуара, кажется, уходит из-под ног, холодный ветер ласкает щеки, но все это уходит на второй план в ту же секунду, когда Луи целует Гарри. Ноги Стайлса дрожат.  
  
_Только для нас._  
  
Гарри хочет каждое утро, каждый день и каждую ночь целовать Луи, потому что им нужно быть ближе. Короткие и искренние, чтобы сказать «привет» и «я люблю тебя», и длинные и бездыханные, когда они не могут отстраниться.  
  
Он прижимает свои губы к губам Луи сильнее, его рука находит дом в ямочке в пояснице Луи. Они отклоняют головы, отстраняются и соединяются еще сильнее, глубже, и с каждым прикосновением их губ и зубов Луи кожа Гарри горит все сильнее.  
  
Луи нежно закусывает губу Гарри и отпускает, щеки Стайлса густо краснеют, и он не может сдержать стон. И несмотря на то, что они несколько раз встречаются зубами, и Гарри переживает, что его губы потрескались от холода, ничто из этого не имеет значения сейчас.  
  
Это все, чего они когда-либо хотели, и никогда не думали, что получат.  
Они немного замедляются, осознавая, что они на улице и вокруг куча прохожих. Луи оставляет маленькие и сладкие поцелуи на губах Гарри, а его ресницы щекочут щеки Стайлса.  
  
— Ты на вкус как мята, — говорит Луи, когда они, наконец, отстраняются.  
  
Гарри целует Луи в уголок рта и потирается носом о щеку.  
  
— Я хочу… эмм, делать это каждый день.  
  
Губы Гарри все еще дрожат.  
  
И вполне нормально то, что у них нет распланированного будущего, что им нужно все обсудить. У них есть все время мира.  
  
— Обещаю.  


 

****

  
  
Все это иначе, лучше — держать Луи за руку и знать, что это по-настоящему. Хотя еще и не до конца. Не когда они заходят в общежитие или когда Луи целует Гарри на лестнице.  
  
Гарри всегда хотел, чтобы Луи его целовал, и теперь, когда он может говорить все, что у него на уме, он не прекращает напоминать это Луи.  
  
В уголках глаз Луи появляются морщинки.  
  
— Луи? — спрашивает он, когда дверь комнаты закрывается за ними и его разум становится менее туманным. — Знаешь, когда мы целовались на Хэллоуине. Ты, эмм… ты сделал это, потому что Гай мог увидеть или потому что хотел?  
  
Луи снимает ботинки и в тишине пытается подобрать нужные слова. Гарри чувствует что-то наподобие дрожи, зная, что никакого притворства в том поцелуе не было.  
  
— Я, ну, я хотел, да. Все время тогда я хотел, чтобы мы были где-нибудь так. В более тихом месте, — Луи сглатывает, снимая пальто и шапку. От этого его волосы электризуются, становятся мягкими и неуложенными. — Но, вообще, было забавно. Помнишь нашу репетицию поцелуя?  
  
Будто бы Гарри мог забыть.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я до смерти боялся целовать тебя на публике впервые. Ну, мне надо было наловчиться. Все казалось проще, если это только ты и я. Но это застало меня врасплох, как я… — Луи поворачивается к окну и теребит низ своей зеленой толстовки, — как мне понравилось это. Я почти паниковал, — он ухмыляется. — Как я понял, ты заметил это.  
  
Гарри не уверен во множестве вещей, он пытается найти свою опору, но никогда не перестанет касаться Луи. Он подходит к нему ближе и кладет руку на заднюю часть шеи. Луи не отстраняется, лишь прикрывает глаза и поддается прикосновению.  
  
Гарри делает еще шаг, и тепло их тел смешивается, пальцы Гарри играют с прядями волос Луи.  
  
— Мне тоже это понравилось. Лучший поцелуй в моей жизни. То есть, мой первый настоящий французский поцелуй, но все же. Это считается.  
  
Луи смеется, и напряжение покидает его тело.  
  
— Ты маленький нахальный идиот.  
  
Гарри прячет улыбку в плече Луи, наблюдая, как деревья нагибаются под слоем ветра.  
  
— Знаешь, Найл сказал мне, чтобы я попробовал соблазнить тебя, что мне стоит лечь голым на твою кровать.  
  
— Но, кстати, так ты чаще всего ложишься спать, поэтому я бы просто подумал, что ты пришел пообниматься.  
  
— О боже, — бормочет Гарри, проводя рукой от плеча до талии и забираясь ладонью под толстовку. — Но мы всегда были немножко странными, разве нет?  
  
— Не странными, — протестует Луи, слегка подрагивая под рукой Гарри. — Мы просто… нам всегда нравилось быть ближе друг к другу, я думаю.  
  
— Я всегда чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с тобой, — тихо бормочет Гарри в плечо Луи. — Ты пахнешь как кокосовое масло.  
  
Луи смеется, целуя Гарри в макушку.  
  
— И это чувство взаимно, кудряшка. Всегда одурманен твоим запахом. Думаю, сейчас это можно считать немного пугающим.  
  
— Мне нравится… смотреть, как ты делаешь всякие вещи.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, мы оба пугающие. Связь, созданная на небесах, — он кладет свою руку на руку Гарри. — Раз уж мы откровенничаем, то… эмм, сон с тобой принес мне много неловких стояков, особенно за последние несколько недель. Ты такой-  
  
Гарри перекладывает свою руку с талии Луи на его живот, прижимая к себе. Низ толстовки Луи слегка задирается.  
  
— Такой что?  
  
— Когда… — Луи прочищает горло, его голос хриплый, — когда ты стал таким спокойным?  
  
— На самом деле это не так, — бабочки взлетают в животе Гарри, и он чувствует счастье внутри. Луи прижимается к нему, и нет никакого пространства между ними.  
  
— Обманываешь меня.  
  
Его дыхание ускоряется и сравнивается с Луи. Внезапно он осознает, что на самом деле прижат к Луи, чувствует мягкость его кожи и натянутую задницу у своего паха.  
  
— Лу?  
  
— М?  
  
— Тук-тук.  
  
Луи останавливается, но поддается. Как и всегда.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя кто? — спрашивает Луи с интересом в голосе.  
  
— Не спрашивай кто, потому что это ты.  
  
Луи поворачивается в его руках, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Беру свои слова обратно. Ты далеко не спокойный.  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
— Может, только немножко, — предполагает Луи, уголки его рта приподнимаются.  
  
Гарри хочет заставлять Луи улыбаться до конца их жизней.  
  
Он просовывает пальцы в лямки джинсов Луи и подтягивает его к кровати.  
  
— Мы можем пообниматься?  
  
— Ладно, но ты первый раздеваешься. Ненавижу лежать в верхней одежде на кровати.  
  
Гарри пытается не ухмыляться, когда задняя часть его колен сталкивается с кроватью.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи, приподнимая бровь. — Ты оставляешь свои боксеры на себе, чувак.  
  
— Бро.  
  
— Не называй меня так больше, или заставлю тебя извиняться, — гримасничает Луи, толкая его, вынуждая тем самым сесть на кровать, расстёгивая свои джинсы. Гарри чувствует, как что-то сжимается в животе.  
  
— Прости, чувак, — говорит он, отодвигаясь, чтобы спрятать ухмылку в мягком хлопке, покрывающем живот Луи.  
  
Луи зарывается пальцами в волосы Гарри и слегка оттягивает. Жар от этого ударяет прямо ему в живот. Гарри закусывает ткань толстовки Луи, чтобы держать себя под контролем.  
  
— Блять, Гарри.  
  
— Прости, это просто-  
  
— Волосы, да? — спрашивает Луи, прочесывая пальцами кудряшки.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне нравится то, что я так хорошо знаю тебя.  
  
Сердце Гарри смягчается, и он позволяет Луи толкнуть себя на кровать и снять свои джинсы. Он не знает, должен он стыдиться того, что начинает снимать свои боксеры,или того, как легко Луи делает его слабым. Луи не комментирует это, Гарри тоже.  
  
— Обними меня, — тихонько говорит он, снимая футболку и носки, устраиваясь под одеялом. Холод простыней заставляет его дрожать. — Залезай, я мерзну.  
  
— Какое хорошее обслуживание, — смеется Луи, залезая под одеяло, обнимая Гарри так, как и всегда. Старые привычки долго не умирают. Гарри надеется, что они и вовсе не умрут, что они будут спать в таком положении и через несколько лет. — Я устал. Буду спать всю неделю.  
  
— Понимаю, — отвечает Гарри, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Гарри нравится, как легко все это происходит. Как он знает Луи настолько, что его прикосновение кажется знакомым удобством. Как он может быть самим собой, и эти тихие моменты не требуют слов.  
  
И все это так легко.  


 

****

  
  
Когда Луи врывается в комнату, Гарри чуть ли не выпрыгивает из кожи.  
  
— Собирайся, нам нужно где-то достать ско-, — останавливается Луи, а после закрывает дверь, моргая. — Ты голый.  
  
— Это, — Гарри зарывается пальцы ног в ковер, держа руках фен, — то, что обычно случается с тем, кто снимает всю одежду.  
  
Он вышел из душа около пятнадцати минут назад и только что закончил сушить волосы. И одевание — не главный приоритет.  
  
Луи закусывает нижнюю губу и хмыкает, соглашаясь. На секунду Гарри задумывается, читает ли Луи его мысли, но потом понимает, что сам глупит и Луи видит лишь немного из этого.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— М?  
  
От взгляда Луи вниз по позвоночнику Гарри проносится тепло, собираясь в животе.  
  
— Зачем тебе скотч?  
  
— Что?  
  
Гарри со смехом выдыхает, откладывая фен в сторону, чтобы надеть пару боксеров. Не потому что он стесняется или возражает, что Луи смотрит на него. Просто… это слишком влияет на Гарри, больше, чем к чему он готов. Они не обсуждали эту часть еще.  
  
— Скотч? — повторяет Гарри, отворачивая голову, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.  
  
— Оу, — говорит Луи, отходя от двери и кладя руку на грудь. Гарри пытается не смотреть на это. — Нам надо приклеить туфли Лиама к потолку, ты понимаешь.  
  
Гарри научился не расспрашивать Луи об этом годы назад.  
  
****  
  
— Бежим! — кричит Луи, хватая Гарри за руку, пробегая мимо сконфуженного Лиама, который только что открыл дверь в свою комнату.  
  
Они ждали за углом, пока Лиам уйдет из комнаты, чтобы проникнуть туда и сделать все дела. Лишь чудом Гарри не упал с кровати Лиама с Луи на плечах, и они оба не получили травмы.  
  
— Вы маленькие педерасты! — кричит Лиам им вслед, когда они, задыхаясь, бегут в комнату Луи, потому что она ближе. Они сразу же закрывают дверь за спиной, задыхаясь и обнимая друг друга для поддержки.  
  
— Это, — говорит Луи, хихикая в шею Гарри, — лучший прикол, который я когда-либо делал. И я бы не справился без тебя.  
  
Гарри оборачивает руку вокруг талии Луи, ведя его к кровати.  
  
— Пока ты не начнешь делать такое надо мной.  
  
— Я бы не смог! — ухмыляется Луи, а зрачки расширяются. — Боже, ты такой горячий, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Может быть, — кричит Гарри, когда Луи щекочет его ребра.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда мы шутим над людьми, особенно над Лиамом. Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри опускает руки ниже, пока кончики пальцев не касаются задницы Луи.  
  
— Мы можем не упоминать имя Лиама, когда мы-  
  
— Я думал, что это заводит тебя, — он обхватывает руками лицо Гарри, поглаживая большими пальцами ямочки на щеках. Луи впивается в губы Гарри, оба из них слишком широко улыбаются, чтобы нормально целоваться. Но Гарри не волнует четкость поцелуя.  
  
Они падают на кровать, разрывая поцелуй.  
  
— Ммм, да. Лиам.  
  
— Заткнись, — смеется Луи, прижимая своим весом Гарри к матрасу.  
  
— Ты прекратил целовать меня, — хмурится Гарри.  
  
— Может, ты не заслуживаешь этого.  
  
Гарри фыркает, но Луи все же уступает и наклоняется ниже, чтобы его дыхание опаляло рот Гарри. Они сталкиваются носами, Луи закусывает верхнюю губу Гарри. Гарри всегда дрожит до кончиков пальцев ног во время поцелуя с Луи, будто в первый раз.  
  
— Так?  
  
Гарри хнычет, потому что нет, это не так. Кожа спины Луи кажется горячей, когда Гарри скользит руками под его футболкой.  
  
— Больше. Глубже.  
  
— Глубже, да? Любишь свой голос? — спрашивает Луи, уже меньше задыхаясь, его бедра инстинктивно двигаются между раздвинутых ног Гарри.  
  
Гарри выдыхает в рот Луи, каждое прикосновение их губ распаляет искру. Он сгорит.  
  
Горячий язык Луи проходит по губам Гарри, их головы наклоняются, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Гарри засасывает язык Луи, чувствуя ответные мурашки по коже.  
  
Гарри не уверен, может ли остановиться и даже хочет ли. И это должно быть странно, делать это с Луи, но единственная странная вещь — это то, что ничего не изменилось. Будто это просто так получилось. И все это правильно.  
  
Они отстраняются, чтобы отдышаться, но Гарри через секунду снова набрасывается на рот Луи. Однако Луи все же успевает увернуться, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать Гарри за ухом.  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Контролировать собственное дыхание становится невозможным, бедра инстинктивно толкаются вперед. Быть влюбленным в Луи, иметь эту эмоциональную связь, доверие заставляет его хотеть делать другие вещи, потому что он знает, что Луи его не бросит.  
  
И это будет значить нечто большее для них обоих.  
  
Луи хрипло смеется, будто он долго не использовал голос.  
  
— Мы должны немного замедлиться.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри, зарываясь лицом в шею Луи, целуя нежную кожу. — Мы должны, эмм… поговорить об этом всем.  
  
— Об этом, — нежно ухмыляется Луи, щекоча волосами лицо Гарри.  
  
Футболка Гарри прилипает к его потной спине, Луи кладет ногу на его бедро. И даже находясь так близко, чтобы сказать «плевать», прижаться к Луи и целовать его до потери дыхания, что-то ему не позволяет. Особенно если они еще не обсудили это.  
  
— Ты в порядке с этим? — спрашивает Луи, поглаживая спину Гарри. — С тем, что мы делаем сейчас?  
  
— Очень. Очень, эмм, хорошо, — их бедра соединены вместе, поэтому Гарри думает, что Луи, должно быть, знает о его стояке. — Ты так не считаешь?  
  
Луи ухмыляется.  
  
— Не совсем. Я, честно говоря, чувствую стержень в твоих штанах, ну, или что ты там еще прячешь.  
  
— Это банан.  
  
— Здоровый образ жизни. Это хорошо, одобряю.  
  
Гарри хихикает, прижимаясь к Луи.  
  
— Я имею в виду совсем другое, понимаешь?  
  
Луи слегка краснеет, а его ухмылка растет.  
  
— Спасибо. Без тебя я бы и не заметил.  
  
— Всегда рад помочь, — он целует подбородок Луи, острый выступ его челюсти и место под ним. Луи отклоняет голову назад, его пальцы упираются в спину Гарри.  
  
— Это далеко от помощи. Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня.  
  
— Я просто… мне нужно коснуться тебя, — он крепко обнимает Луи и целует его шею. Он не может насытиться этим и думает, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь желать вкус кожи Луи.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, — тихо говорит Луи, его адамово яблоко двигается вверх и вниз. — Это все еще немного… эмм, не могу поверить, что ты мой уже в таком плане.  
  
Гарри останавливается от переизбытка эмоций, от того, как сильно он хочет показать Луи, что любит его.  
  
— Луи, я люблю тебя. Люблю, люблю, люблю. Просто… если ты вдруг не знал.  
  
Луи смеется, падая на спину и потягивая Гарри на себя, волосы того мягкие и растрёпанные. На дворе конец ноября, и свет на улице тусклеет, но этого достаточно, чтобы сфокусироваться на ресницах Луи. Гарри знает, что пялится, может, даже пугающе, но он не может этого не делать.  
  
— Немного странно осознавать то, что мы выросли вместе, — медленно говорит Гарри, собирая все мысли в кучу. — И время так быстро летит. Кажется, если я моргну, нам будет уже по шестьдесят, мы будем в браке и… — он останавливается, активно жестикулируя, потому что он якобы не хотел говорить этого. — Прости. Я не хотел говорить об этом вслух или, как бы, предполагать-  
  
— Гарри, если ты думаешь, что это пугает меня, то ты идиот.  
  
— Эй, — хмурится Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать кончик носа Луи. — Я не знал, вдруг у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, о которых я не знаю.  
  
Он никогда не видел Луи более обиженным.  
  
— Прости, но я за это, даже когда мы будем старыми и седыми и ты будешь кричать на меня, потому что я не туда поставил твою палочку или забыл смыть в туалете.  
  
Гарри хихикает, утыкаясь своей щекой в щеку Луи и целуя мочку его уха.  
  
— Кажется, ты уже думал об этом.  
  
— Отвали, — смеясь, говорит Луи. — Не могу поверить, что после этого разговора у меня все еще стояк.  
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о банковских счетах и ипотеке, но, думаю, не стоит сейчас. Это может оттолкнуть тебя.  
  
Луи пытается стать на колени, но все это заканчивается тем, что он потирается промежностью о живот Гарри и снова падает на кровать, краснея.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
  
Гарри прячет смех в плече Луи, пытаясь отвлечь себя от чувства упирающегося в живот стояка. Их разделяют лишь ткань спортивных штанов Луи и его футболки.  
  
Луи крепко обнимает Гарри за талию, быстро дыша.  
  
— Блять, Гарри, если ты не прекратишь смеяться, я сейчас кончу прямо в трусы. Ну, или, ладно, спортивные штаны. Я без трусов. Черт, успокойся, у меня вибрация по члену от твоего хихиканья. Прекрати.  
  
Но это, конечно же, заставляет Гарри смеяться еще больше. Он на самом деле пытается убрать свой вес с тела Луи.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Луи тыкает в ямочку на щеке Гарри, еще щеки краснеют.  
  
— Ага, конечно.  
  
— Однажды я увидел, как моя бабушка мыла свою задницу в душе.  
  
Луи останавливается, моргая.  
  
— Что за херня?  
  
— Я помогаю! Ну, этой штуке со стояком.  
  
— Во-первых, он у меня все еще есть, — говорит Луи, двигая пахом около Гарри, чтобы доказать свою правоту, но тот не успокаивается. — Во-вторых, у меня все еще стояк после того, как ты говорил о своей голой бабушке, и это… не очень хорошо. Что, если это будет как рефлекс Павлова, и каждый раз, когда я буду видеть твою бабушку, у меня встанет?  
  
Луи звучит на самом деле грустно, и Гарри чувствует себя виноватым за свой смех, но он, черт возьми, не может остановиться.  
  
Луи отталкивает его, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.  
  
— Ну, посмотрим-посмотрим, Гарольд.  
  
Он седлает Гарри, двигая бедрами. То, как он крутит им, изгиб его задницы, потирающейся о член Гарри, вызывает у Стайлса звездочки в глазах.  
  
Гарри фыркает, обхватывая руками бедра Луи.  
  
— Черт, Луи.  
  
— Я больше не буду издеваться.  
  
Гарри хныкает, зарывая пальцы ног в простыни.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи наклоняется и касается носом щеки Гарри, и, даже когда тепло тела Луи разрывает мозг Гарри на части, он спрашивает:  
  
— Лу, ты можешь поцеловать меня?  
  
Луи кладет руки на грудь Гарри и мягко и с любовью смотрит на него.  
  
— Думаю, что да.  
  
Губы Луи сладкие и нежные. Он на вкус как дом.  
  
И даже если они не заходят дальше этого, просто быть с Луи, обнимать его так, — это лучшее, что Гарри когда-либо чувствовал.  


 

****

  
  
Несколько ночей спустя они строят замок из одеял, который на самом деле состоит из того, что они вдвоем двигают шкаф к краю кровати, подвешивают простыни наверху и кладут подушки.  
  
Они выключают свет и чуть ли не падают, когда залезают в свой замок. Они опираются спиной о стену и подкладывают кучу подушек, чтобы было удобно.  
  
Гарри чувствует, будто ему снова восемь.  
  
— Я все еще не разрешаю есть чипсы в моей кровати, — говорит Гарри. — Будут крошки везде.  
  
— Я аккуратно!  
  
Гарри уже чувствует одну на своей ноге. Он лишь вздыхает и засовывает руку в упаковку.  
  
— Мы должны это сделать временем, чтобы делиться секретами, — предлагает Луи с набитым ртом. Гарри не может поверить, что он влюблен в него.  
  
— Ты уже знаешь все мои секреты. А я — твои.  
  
— О, но не до конца же, да? — пальцы Луи поглаживают оголенное бедро Гарри. Он фыркает и не поддается Луи. Через две секунды он смягчается и двигает ногами, пока не касается Луи.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Ну, — начинает Луи, и, хотя Гарри не видит его в темноте, он чувствует, как тот приподнимает бровь. — Я хочу знать все твои неприличные секреты, любимый. Все, что ты любишь, абсолютно все.  
  
— О боже, — он запихивает в рот чипсы и бормочет: — Ладно.  
  
— Мы можем поиграть в «угадайку», что ты думаешь об этом?  
  
Гарри свешивает ноги и поправляет носки. Они мягкие и толстые, на них нарисован олень, потому что Рождество уже через три недели, а Гарри любит праздничную атмосферу.  
  
— Идет. Каковы условия?  
  
— Кто ошибается или не имеет догадок, должен будет, эмм…  
  
— Поцелуй! — кричит Гарри, стесняясь того, как громко это вышло. — То есть, проигравший должен будет поцеловать победителя, где он захочет.  
  
На секунду Гарри слышит лишь шуршание пакета и чувствует только жар тела Луи.  
  
— Это неприлично.  
  
— Не обязательно, — бормочет Гарри, засовывая пальцы в носки.  
  
— Мне нравится, — решает Луи, проводя пальцами по бедру Гарри. — Начнешь?  
  
— Хорошо, — он прижимается к Луи, подвигаясь, чтобы положить голову на плечо Луи. — Ты любишь все, что связано с задницами. Ну, я имею в виду римминг.  
  
Луи хихикает и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Звучит странно из твоих уст, но да. Будем считать это правдой. У тебя хорошая память, малыш.  
  
На секунду Гарри ничего не соображает, потому что «малыш». Луи никогда его так не называл.  
  
— Твоя очередь.  
  
— Легко. Ты любишь, когда тебя тянут за волосы.  
  
Он потирает руками колени.  
  
— Да. Эмм, ты любишь, когда тебя шлепают.  
  
Луи замирает.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? То есть, я никогда… ну, меня не шлепали вообще…  
  
— Но тебе нравится, — шепчет Гарри, слыша, как дыхание Луи ускоряется.  
  
— Думаю, да. Но, черт побери, почему ты так решил?  
  
— Тот раз, когда ты взял мой, — Гарри рад, что сейчас темно, потому что он, наверное, краснеет, — вибратор.  
  
— О боже. Да. Блять.  
  
— Это было горячо, — признает Гарри, задевая своей ногой ногу Луи. — Так ты никогда-  
  
— Нет, — Луи ковыряется пальцами в пакете с чипсами.  
  
— Ты бы хотел? Я могу, ну, прочитать об этом, чтобы тебе не было больно, и сделал бы. Ну, со временем.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, кидая пакет и устраивая руки между бедер. — Тебе нравится, когда тебя называют малышом. Я знаю, потому что пару минут назад ты затаил дыхание, когда я так назвал тебя.  
  
— Мне правда понравилось, — он потирается носом о плечо Луи, вдыхая. Его футболка пахнет как любимый кондиционер для белья Гарри. — Тебе нравится, когда на тебя писают.  
  
Луи смеется, его плечо дрожит под щекой Гарри.  
  
— Что за херня, Хаз? Нет, серьезно нет. По крайней мере, я так не думаю.  
  
На самом деле он просто хочет поцеловать Луи.  
  
— Кажется, мне нужно поцеловать тебя сейчас.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Луи наклоняет голову. — Давай в шею.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Гарри, улыбаясь, он обхватывает рукой челюсть Луи и прижимает губы к вене на шее Луи, оставляя поцелуи по всей длине. — Твоя очередь.  
  
Он отстраняется более чем удовлетворенный, когда Луи думает, чем ответить.  
  
Луи говорит скрипучим голосом:  
  
— Тебе нравится быть в подчинении.  
  
Сердце Гарри ускоряется, потому что это на самом деле так, ему нравится принадлежать и подчиняться одному человеку.  
  
Часто таким человеком является Луи, потому что Гарри всегда доверяет ему.  
  
— Ты не ошибаешься.  
  
— Конечно нет. Когда мы, ну, играли в войнушку-  
  
— Ты сказал, что ты не хочешь выигрывать у меня на прошлой неделе, потому что тогда я бы не разрешил тебе греть руки под моей рубашкой.  
  
— В любом случае, — завороженно продолжает Луи, — когда мы играем в войнушку и я захватываю твои запястья, у тебя всегда одинаковое выражение лица.  
  
— Какое? — отстраняется Гарри, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть в темноте.  
  
— Будто ты вот-вот кончишь.  
  
Гарри хмурится и сжимает ногу Луи.  
  
— Почему ты не говорил мне?  
  
— Тшш, — смеется Луи, проводя пальцами по лицу Гарри. Гарри закусывает указательный палец. — Это весело. Не хочу, чтобы ты переставал это делать.  
  
— Садист.  
  
— А вот и нет. Думаю, ты снова должен поцеловать меня.  
  
— Это не догадка, — протестует Гарри, но все же поддается. — Ладно, где?  
  
— Щека.  
  
— Неинтересно, — Гарри отстраняется от стены и садится лицом к Луи, скрещивая ноги. — Я постоянно целую тебя в щеку. Хочу чего-то более захватывающего.  
  
— Поцелуй тогда мою задницу, Стайлс.  
  
Он знает, что Луи шутит, но любит заставать того врасплох, поэтому он хватает бедро Луи (Гарри слышит немного протестов от Луи, когда он тащит его по кровати) и кладет на живот.  
  
— Я пошу-  
  
Гарри хватает пояс штанов Луи и медленно стягивает его вниз до задницы. Кровь Гарри никогда до этого не бежала так быстро.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, я не буду, — тихо говорит Гарри и наклоняется, пока Луи не чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.  
  
— Блять, сделай это.  
  
Гарри обхватывает бедра Луи, нажимая большим пальцем на мышцы задницы, наклоняется и касается губами левой ягодицы. Мышцы сжимаются под его ртом, дергаясь, когда Гарри впивается зубами.  
  
После Гарри обратно натягивает штаны Луи и садится у стены снова, подгибая ноги. Ему приходится положить руку на свой член, потому что Луи лежит прямо здесь и тяжело дышит.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда тебя целуют в шею, — говорит Гарри, приводя Луи в движение снова.  
  
— Я думал, теперь моя очередь, — Луи ложится на спину и закидывает свои ноги на ноги Гарри; его кожа блестит, а футболка задралась. Гарри хочется поцеловаться. — Ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя брали сзади.  
  
— Ну да, — признается Луи, густо краснея. — Но так же я хочу сказать, что ты не прав, так что теперь моя очередь целовать тебя.  
  
— Хочу поцеловать твои ноги, — Луи садится, после грациозно становясь на колени перед Гарри и кладя руку ему на бедро. — Сразу предупреждаю: я хочу поставить тебе засос, поэтому если ты не хо-  
  
— Я не против.  
  
Он кладет Гарри на спину и вдавливает его в матрас, разводя ноги Гарри, чтобы между ними можно было сесть. Даже в темноте Стайлс видит, как натянуты его боксеры. Очевидно, Луи тоже.  
  
— Я рад, что ты не надел пижаму. Ты так мило выглядишь в свой футболке с Rolling Stones и рождественских носках, — шепчет Луи, целуя место над коленом Гарри.  
  
Его губы влажные и мягкие, засасывают кожу с каждый поцелуем. Чем выше двигаются губы Луи, тем быстрее бьется сердце Гарри. Когда Луи оборачивает руки вокруг левого бедра Гарри и слегка нажимает на него, дразня зубами, ему приходится сжать простыни и напомнить себе, что нужно дышать.  
  
— То самое место, да? — он так близок к промежности Гарри, его волосы щекочут ее сквозь ткань боксеров, а ногти впиваются в кожу ноги Гарри.  
  
Гарри дрожит и впускает пальцы в волосы Луи, чтобы чувствовать его, когда Луи целует место двумя дюймами ниже его яиц.  
  
Когда Луи засасывает кожу на бедре Гарри, тот толкается бедрами.  
  
— Ммм, — мычит Луи, хватая его бедра, прижимая Гарри к кровати и продолжая сосать. Он зализывает укус на коже, пока Гарри не задыхается. Если бы Луи продолжал, Гарри бы кончил в трусы.  
  
Луи отстраняется с характерным звуком.  
  
— Я же не могу оставить твою вторую ножку без внимания, да?  
  
Гарри может лишь глубоко и громко стонать, откидывая голову на матрас, закусывая губу. Он чувствует, как Луи оставляет еще один засос на втором бедре, щекоча пальцами нежную кожу Гарри. Гарри дрожит как осиновый лист.  
  
Тогда Луи начинает целовать его бедра, постанывая, будто так он сможет насытиться Гарри больше. Он ставит засосы там, где Гарри больше всего чувствителен. Гарри думает, знает ли Луи, что он хочет, чтобы ему было больно слегка.  
  
Давление рук Луи не дает ему двигаться, и Гарри все еще уставший, его тело выходит из-под контроля.  
  
— Уверен, что запах моих носков тебе не нравится.  
  
Гарри требуется время, чтобы понять смысл сказанного Луи сквозь шум в ушах.  
  
— Нет, — он смеется, его живот нервно дергается. Луи наклоняется и целует Гарри в пупок.  
  
— А клоуны?  
  
Гарри мотает головой, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. Луи скользит большим пальцем под край боксеров Гарри и оттягивает настолько, чтобы поцеловать кость бедра.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что его тело — один большой нерв, который не прекращает реагировать на каждое прикосновение губ Луи, каждый влажный поцелуй, которым он одаривает каждое бедро Гарри.  
  
— Мусорные контейнеры?  
  
Гарри может лишь положить ладонь на заднюю часть шеи Луи и громко рассмеяться, потому что Луи продолжает придумывать бредовые идеи, чтобы просто поцеловать Гарри.  
  
Он наклоняется к животу Гарри и идет выше, задирая его футболку, чтобы достать губами до сосков, чувсвуя дикое биения его сердца.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет Гарри, обхватывая бедрами талию Луи, — пожалуйста.  
  
Луи бы не позволил их бёдрами соприкоснуться, но Гарри знает, что он возбужден. Это можно сказать по тому, как Гарри касается горячей кожей Луи под его футболкой, а тот резко начинает быстро дышать.  
  
— Ты можешь, — краснеет Гарри, впиваясь ногтями в спину Луи, — мои, эмм… соски. Ты мож-  
  
В секунду, когда Луи касается кончиком языка соска, Гарри теряет дар речи.  
  
Луи начинает нежно и осторожно двигать губами, после засасывая ими сосок Гарри. В прикосновениях рук Луи Гарри чувствует электрические разряды, его пальцы ног сжимают носки.  
  
Луи увеличивает давление ртом, начиная сосать очень жестко, а после он скручивает другой сосок пальцами.  
  
Гарри широко открывает рот и громко стонет, хотя и знает, что на них опять будут жаловаться, но ему абсолютно наплевать на это сейчас.  
  
— Боже, мне нужно, — он кладет ногу на Луи и толкает его ближе к себе, отчего тот теряет ритмичность в своих движениях. Ноготь Луи белеет, впиваясь в сосок, когда их бедра соприкасаются. Это похоже на то, будто ты трогаешь провод под напряжением.  
  
Гарри едва может чувствовать щекотание ресниц Луи о свою щеку, воздух опаляет плоть Гарри.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь.  
  
— Господи, ты звучишь, — Луи наклоняется и целует Гарри безо всякого стыда. Просто горячий воздух, мокрые рты и зубы, — таким оттраханным.  
  
— Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня, — Гарри кладет руку на спину Луи, опускаясь вниз и засовывая руку в боксеры, обхватывает ягодицу парня.  
  
— Малыш, — выдыхает Луи, нервно двигая бедрами, — чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Просто это… продолжай делать так, — от трения кожа чуть ли не шипит, жар опаляет его волнами.  
  
— Штаны мешают.  
  
— Сними их, — Гарри хватается за край штанов Луи и стягивает их вниз, а после обхватывает ногами его бедра.  
  
— Такой деловой, — Луи оттягивает штаны ниже одной рукой, глубоко вздыхая, когда они задевают член. Когда Луи опускает бедра снова, Гарри чувствует, какой член Луи горячий, пульсирующий и напряженный. С каждым толчком Луи головка его члена задевает живот Гарри.  
  
Гарри вспотевший, чувствует, как футболка прилипает к его телу под мышками. От засосов исходит приятная боль до кончиков пальцев с каждым движением.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — бормочет он, почти несвязно, потому что его кожа горит, яйца плотно прилегают к телу, во рту очень сухо от частого дыхания.  
  
— Люблю целовать тебя, — шепчет Луи ему в губы, целуя глубоко и медленно, однако бедра не теряют своего ритма.  
  
Они продолжают тереться друг о друга, естественная смазка бисеринками вытекает из головки члена Луи и оставляет липкую дорожку на коже Гарри. Его собственная намочила боксеры, что мокрая ткань двигается туда-сюда вокруг его головки. Он не понимает, как еще не кончил.  
  
Гарри обхватывает двумя руками задницу Луи и сжимает, тяжело дыша в челюсть Луи, потому что им слишком тяжело целоваться.  
  
— Я кончу сейчас, — говорит Гарри, горячий узел в его животе становится невыносимо узким за секунду.  
  
— Блять, я хочу… держать тебя и дразнить, пока ты не, — выдыхает Луи, закусывая щеку Гарри и спускаясь влажными поцелуями к шее, — сможешь держать все это. Хочу работать над тобой все больше, больше и больше.  
  
Гарри обхватывает задницу Луи и толкается бедрами вверх, от силы оргазма по всему его телу проходит спазм. Его глаза зажмурены, а рот широко открыты, когда он кончает в боксеры. Луи щипает Гарри за сосок и двигает бедрами в виде «восьмерки», и Гарри кончает снова.  
  
— Боже, Гарри, пожалуйста, могу я-  
  
— Да, — бормочет он, хмурясь, когда чувствует, что Луи отстраняется, рука того обхватывает его член и крепко сжимает. — Нет, — сглатывает Гарри, его слова несвязны, он хватает Луи за руку и убирает ее.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, — Луи, кажется, вот-вот заплачет.  
  
— Я хочу, позволь мне, — говорит Гарри с некой тревогой в голосе, кладя пальцы на руку Луи. Член Гарри слабо дергается от звука изо рта Луи. Гарри просто хочет быть хорошим для Луи. — Как тебе нравится?  
  
Рука Луи падает на руку Гарри, чтобы водить ей мучительно медленно вверх и вниз.  
  
— Нажми на головку, — бездыханно говорит Луи, резинка штанов натягивается прямо у него под яйцами.  
  
Луи толстый, более толстый, чем Гарри ожидает. Пульсирующая венка бежит по всей длине, крайняя плоть сбивается в кучу вокруг головки с каждый движением руки Гарри. Звук скользкий и непристойный, изо рта Луи доносятся легкие «ах-ах».  
  
Гарри большим пальцем нажимает на головку, потирая гладкость нежными круговыми движениями.  
  
— Хочешь быстрее?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри резко ускоряет движения, крепко и быстро, потирая большим пальцем влажную головку.  
  
— С тебя капает.  
  
Луи падает на колени, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Дотронься до своих яиц, — тихо говорит Гарри, и он на полпути к тому, чтобы возбудиться опять просто от вида такого потерянного и слабого Луи над ним.  
  
— Слишком много, — шепчет Луи, поглаживая свои яйца, и Гарри двигает рукой резче. — Я, — это все, что говорит Луи перед тем как в его горле застревает дыхание, и он бурно кончает. Струйки спермы покрывают грудь Гарри, его член и костяшки его пальцев. Стайлс, наконец, замедляет свои движения рукой.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Луи и падает, его рука лежит в луже спермы на груди Гарри. — О боже, прости. Я не хо-  
  
Гарри слегка смеется.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Будет ли странным, если я, — Луи двигается назад и садится на колени Гарри, его штаны все еще спущены до колен. Трение ткани о член Гарри кажется чем-то нежелательным, но он не хочет двигать Луи, — если я… эмм, слижу это?  
  
Луи хочет убить его.  
  
— Не думаю, что я смогу кончить вот так скоро.  
  
— Что? — смеется Луи, уже поднося ко рту руку в сперме Гарри.  
  
— У меня опять встанет, если ты сделаешь это.  
  
Луи слизывает, очищая руку Гарри, и стонет.  
  
Гарри не знает, что хуже: стон Луи, потому что ему нравится вкус его спермы или от мысли, что он сможет кончить два раза подряд.  
  
— Никто не говорил, что ты не сможешь, — Луи ложится на кровать, облизывая грудь Гарри до чистоты.  
  
— Ты бы хотел, если бы мы… точнее, ты. То есть, я имею в виду, не выходить на улицу несколько дней?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, его член снова дергается.  
  
— У нас чуть больше недели до того, как мы уедем на рождественские каникулы. Десять дней вроде.  
  
— Да? — переспрашивает Луи, обнимая Гарри и целуя в губы. Гарри хочет засунуть язык ему в рот, чтобы почувствовать вкус.  
  
— Думаю, можно… до каникул.  
  
— Десять дней, — шепчет Луи, подрагивая, когда Гарри обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе. — Думаешь, сможешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри обречен на смерть.  
  
После быстрого душа Гарри находит горсть чипсов на кровати и упаковку на полу. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом.

 

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

****Chapter 6** **

— У ме­ня есть для те­бя по­дарок.  
  
Гар­ри ожив­ля­ет­ся, пи­ная фут­боль­ный мяч об­ратно к Луи. Воз­дух пах­нет чип­са­ми и све­жестью, хо­лодок ще­кочет нос Гар­ри, но он не хо­чет ид­ти внутрь.  
  
— По­дарок?  
  
— Но он у ме­ня не с со­бой, — го­ворит Луи, поп­равляя шер­стя­ную ша­поч­ку. — Он в мо­ей ком­на­те.  
  
— Это гру­бо, — жа­лу­ет­ся Гар­ри, фыр­кая при пе­реда­че мя­ча. — Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся на­до мной.  
  
Иног­да они лю­бят иг­рать в фут­бол в пар­ке око­ло об­ще­жития и уни­вера, в том пар­ке, ко­торый Гар­ри за­пом­нит как мес­то, где они впер­вые приз­на­лись друг дру­гу в люб­ви.  
  
Не счи­тая нес­коль­ких про­хожих, они од­ни в пар­ке, и это здо­рово. По край­ней ме­ре, им не нуж­но пос­то­ян­но ог­ля­дывать­ся, ког­да они прос­то пи­на­ют мяч. Пос­ледний раз он уле­тел Най­лу в ли­цо.  
  
Ви­димо, по­это­му он от­ка­зал­ся ид­ти с ни­ми се­год­ня.  
  
— Не гру­бо. Прос­то хо­чу те­бя за­ин­три­говать, зна­ешь ли. Хо­рошие ве­щи при­ходят к тем, кто их ждет.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет двус­мыслен­ность в сло­вах Луи. Он сто­нет и пря­чет ру­мянец на ще­ках в сво­ем шар­фу, наб­лю­дая, как Луи под­бра­сыва­ет мяч но­гой. Прош­ло три дня, и Гар­ри в по­ряд­ке, но Луи не де­ла­ет ни­чего, что­бы об­легчить все это.  
  
— Ты ужас­ный, — го­ворит он Луи, ло­вя мяч но­гой.  
  
— А ты прос­ту­дишь­ся, ес­ли не на­денешь шап­ку в сле­ду­ющий раз, — го­ворит Луи, скеп­ти­чес­ки под­ни­мая бро­ви, смот­ря, как куд­ряшки Гар­ри раз­ве­ва­ют­ся на вет­ру.  
  
— Хо­рошо, мам, — Гар­ри под­ни­ма­ет мяч и идет к Луи. С каж­дым вы­дохом изо рта идет пар. — Но ты сам не луч­ше. Ты на­дел туф­ли для тен­ни­са.  
  
— Да, но на мне две па­ры нос­ков, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, буд­то это единс­твен­ный нуж­ный ар­гу­мент. — Но мне бу­дет теп­лее, ес­ли ты по­целу­ешь ме­ня.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, я так и сде­лаю, ес­ли ты по­даришь мне по­дарок.  
  
Дер­жа ру­ки в кар­ма­нах паль­то, Луи при­тяги­ва­ет Гар­ри к се­бе и сти­ра­ет по­целу­ем ух­мылку на его гу­бах. Гар­ри бро­са­ет мяч, ко­торый ка­тит­ся не­понят­но ку­да, и об­ни­ма­ет Луи за пле­чи.  
  
— Хэй, — го­ворит Луи, приб­ли­жа­ясь за оче­ред­ным по­целу­ем. — Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
В жи­воте Гар­ри все еще жи­вет стая ба­бочек.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя то­же.  
  
Луи по­тира­ет бо­ка Гар­ри, его ще­ки крас­не­ют.  
  
— Я го­ворил, что мне нра­вит­ся, как ты се­год­ня одет? По­тому что это прав­да.  
  
— Те­перь ска­зал, — улы­ба­ет­ся Гар­ри, его ямоч­ка уг­лубля­ет­ся под гу­бами Луи, ког­да тот це­лу­ет его ще­ку. На нем нет че­го-то осо­бен­но­го, лишь уз­кие джин­сы с дыр­кой на ко­лене, ста­рые бут­сы Чел­си и теп­лое паль­то из овечь­ей шку­ры.  
  
— Ты выг­ля­дишь очень ми­ло.  
  
Нес­мотря на хо­лод­ный ве­тер, Гар­ри ста­новит­ся теп­ло.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
— Я в спор­тивных шта­нах.  
  
— Да, но они хо­рошо об­ле­га­ют твою зад­ни­цу, и ты выг­ля­дишь в них прос­то за­меча­тель­но, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, це­луя Луи, что­бы до­казать свою пра­воту, а пос­ле кла­дет под­бо­родок на ме­ховой во­рот­ник чер­но­го паль­то Луи.  
  
— Я те­бе рас­ска­зывал, как приз­нался са­мому се­бе, что влюб­лен в те­бя? — спра­шива­ет Луи, об­ни­мая Гар­ри за та­лию. Гар­ри пол­ностью рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, от че­го Луи мед­ленно на­чина­ет дви­гать­ся впе­ред.  
  
— Ког­да? — спра­шива­ет Гар­ри, уты­ка­ясь в шею Луи для теп­ла.  
  
— Ког­да ты пы­тал­ся за­вязать шнур­ки на бо­тин­ках Най­ла.  
  
— Что? — сме­ет­ся Гар­ри, отс­тра­ня­ясь, что­бы пос­мотреть Луи в гла­за.  
  
— Это бы­ло при­мер­но тог­да, ког­да мы впер­вые по­цело­вались, — сму­щен­но от­ве­ча­ет Луи, пря­ча свой взгляд, ще­коча рес­ни­цами ще­ки Га­ри. — Я не знаю, по­чему, прос­то… У Най­ла бо­лело ко­лено, по­тому что он зас­ту­дил его, пом­ню мы бы­ли в его ком­на­те, что­бы вы­вес­ти его на ули­цу с на­ми. Он ни­чего не го­ворил, гор­дый ир­ландец, но ты, дол­жно быть, за­метил, что оно его бес­по­ко­ит. Пом­ню ты прос­то встал на ко­лени и по­мог ему за­вязать шнур­ки, и я прос­то… я по­думал: «Гос­по­ди, я так влюб­лен в не­го». Но, по­нима­ешь, я знал это и до то­го мо­мен­та, но имен­но тог­да, да… имен­но тог­да я осоз­нал окон­ча­тель­но. Я не мог прит­во­рять­ся, что не люб­лю те­бя так.  
  
Гар­ри мор­га­ет сквозь теп­ло в гла­зах и це­лу­ет Луи, дол­го и слад­ко. Он отс­тра­ня­ет­ся и чмо­ка­ет Луи триж­ды в гу­бы.  
  
— Я влю­бил­ся в те­бя, ког­да ты при­нес мне бан­да­ну. Я прос­то… ты всег­да про­дум­чи­вый, всег­да де­ла­ешь хо­рошие ве­щи для дру­гих, и это бы­ло прос­то кро­шеч­ной частью то­го, что ты де­ла­ешь.  
  
Луи це­лу­ет его сно­ва, его го­лос ста­новит­ся слег­ка не­уве­рен­ным.  
  
— По­чему ты та­кой слад­кий?  
  
Гар­ри сме­ет­ся, при­жима­ясь сво­ей ще­кой к ще­ке Луи, креп­ко об­ни­мая.  
  
— Кста­ти го­воря, я приг­ла­шаю те­бя на сви­дание.  
  
****  
  
Гар­ри ве­дет Луи в ма­лень­кую ко­фей­ню, в ко­торую он лю­бит при­ходить, ког­да на­до ра­ботать над кур­со­вой. Она ма­лень­кая и до­маш­няя, с раз­личны­ми без­де­луш­ка­ми и не­соче­та­ющей­ся са­модель­ной ме­белью, бла­года­ря ко­торой это по­хоже на гос­ти­ную ба­буш­ки. Ста­рая жен­щи­на за при­лав­ком всег­да кла­дет ему боль­ше взби­тых сли­вок, чем по­ложе­но.  
  
— Я не мо­гу вос­при­нимать те­бя серь­ез­но, ког­да у те­бя усы из шо­кола­да, — го­ворит Гар­ри, пе­реп­ле­тая их но­ги под де­ревян­ным сто­ликом. На ска­тер­ти на­рисо­ваны ро­маш­ки, на их круж­ках с го­рячим шо­кола­дом — ко­ты.  
  
— О чем ты? Шо­колад­ные усы — опо­ра об­щес­тва. Они дол­жны быть у каж­до­го ува­жа­юще­го се­бя джентль­ме­на!  
  
Гар­ри пря­чет свою улыб­ку в круж­ку, чувс­твуя се­бя у­ют­но в вя­заном ла­ван­до­вом сви­тере и теп­ло от го­ряче­го шо­кола­да в жи­воте. Луи де­ла­ет еще гло­ток и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, ког­да его уси­ки ос­та­ют­ся на мес­те.  
  
Сол­нце си­яет в не­бе, его свет про­бива­ет­ся че­рез кру­жев­ной тюль и па­да­ет на ли­цо Луи. Он выг­ля­дит за­меча­тель­но.  
  
Гар­ри не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет и вы­тира­ет боль­шим паль­цем шо­колад, об­са­сывая па­лец. Ос­татки Луи вы­тира­ет сал­феткой.  
  
— Как жаль, ты уже не джентль­мен.  
  
Луи дра­матич­но взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Вер­ни мне их.  
  
— Ни за что!  
  
Луи прид­ви­га­ет свой стул бли­же и щи­па­ет Гар­ри, по­ка тот не уво­рачи­ва­ет­ся, хва­тая Луи за за­пястья.  
  
— Лад­но, лад­но, — го­ворит Луи. Гар­ри не до­веря­ет ему, но все же от­пуска­ет ру­ки и бе­рет свою круж­ку.  
  
— Зна­ешь, ка­кой у ме­ня по­дарок для те­бя? — нак­ло­ня­ет­ся Луи, ка­са­ясь гу­бами уха Гар­ри, шеп­ча: — Это но­вый фал­ло­ими­татор.  
  
Гар­ри рад, что не ус­пел сде­лать гло­ток, ина­че бы весь шо­колад ока­зал­ся на кра­сивой ска­тер­ти.  
  
****  
  
— Он фи­оле­товый, — пи­щит Гар­ри, от­ки­дывая в сто­рону пор­ванную обер­тку. Он ви­дит, что Луи упа­ковы­вал его са­мос­то­ятель­но, по­тому что на нем слиш­ком мно­го лент и бу­мага сло­жена пло­хо. К то­му же, упа­ковоч­ная бу­мага для дня рож­де­ния, а у Гар­ри он про­шел дав­ным-дав­но.   
  
Гар­ри лю­бит Луи так силь­но.  
  
— Твои наб­лю­датель­ные спо­соб­ности как всег­да не­веро­ят­ны, — Луи сто­ит пе­ред Гар­ри, а тот си­дит на кро­вати и пы­та­ет­ся под­ви­нуть­ся так, что­бы не бы­ло вид­но его вста­юще­го чле­на.  
  
— Не мо­гу по­верить, что ты-  
  
— Я же обе­щал. Ког­да я, ну… вы­кинул твой ста­рый, — от­ве­ча­ет Луи, по­тирая шею.  
  
— Это мой вто­рой фал­ло­ими­татор, и вто­рой, ко­торый ты мне по­дарил. Ду­маю, я по­нимаю, по­чему моя ма­ма ни­ког­да не ве­рит мне, ког­да я го­ворю ей, что мы не встре­ча­ем­ся, — до­бав­ля­ет Гар­ри. — Но об этом я ей не рас­ска­зывал, не бой­ся.  
  
Гар­ри от­талки­ва­ет ко­роб­ку, пы­та­ясь скрыть нер­возный смех, си­дящий у не­го в гру­ди. Луи ве­дет се­бя по­доз­ри­тель­но ти­хо. Но не­надол­го.  
  
— Да, но этот еще и виб­ри­ру­ет, по­это­му это не прос­то дил­до, это виб­ра­тор. Найл по­мог мне выб­рать его.  
  
— О бо­же, — Гар­ри пря­чет ли­цо в по­душ­ках. Хо­тя бы их у Луи мно­го. Они по­мога­ют скрыть стыд­ли­вые зву­ки.  
  
Мат­рас про­гиба­ет­ся под ве­сом Луи, и его теп­лая ру­ка ло­жит­ся на ого­лен­ную часть над бед­ром Гар­ри, сжи­мая. Гар­ри не­доволь­но взды­ха­ет, по­тому что он хо­чет раз­ва­лить­ся на час­ти и чувс­тво­вать ру­ки Луи на сво­ей об­на­жен­ной ко­же од­новре­мен­но.  
  
Луи тол­ка­ет Гар­ри на спи­ну, на­висая, удоб­но ус­тра­ива­ясь меж­ду ног. Дав­ле­ние, по­нима­ние то­го, что Гар­ри ни­чего не мо­жет с этим сде­лать,кон­крет­но сво­дит с ума.  
  
— Ду­мал, что ты оце­нишь это. Ты мо­жешь за­ряжать его че­рез USB-со­еди­нение, так что ба­тарей­ки не нуж­ны. Эко­логи­чес­ки чис­то.  
  
Шум, ко­торый из­да­ет Гар­ри, дол­жен быть по­хож на сло­ва. Но он не до кон­ца уве­рен в этом.  
  
— Пос­мотри на се­бя, лю­бимый, — шеп­чет Луи, це­луя его го­рячую ще­ку. — Все в по­ряд­ке. Я знаю, что те­бе нуж­но но­вое пресс-папье, так что…  
  
Гар­ри бе­рет бли­жай­шую по­душ­ку и уда­ря­ет ей Луи по го­лове. На две се­кун­ды он выг­ля­дит аб­со­лют­но смеш­но: его во­лосы на­элек­три­зова­ны и при­липа­ют к ли­цу. Гар­ри сме­ет­ся до бо­ли в жи­воте.  
  
Но от это­го сто­як ста­новит­ся еще боль­ше.  
  
— И это то, что я по­лучаю за кра­сивые и не­вин­ные по­дар­ки. Кош­мар! — Луи пы­та­ет­ся встать, но па­да­ет на Гар­ри, те­ряя ба­ланс. Вне­зап­ное па­дение зад­ни­цы Луи на про­меж­ность Гар­ри зас­тавля­ет его вскрик­нуть. — Я ухо­жу и за­бираю пе­нис с со­бой!  
  
— Нет! — Гар­ри сла­бо хва­та­ет за­пястья Луи, по­тому что смех от­би­ра­ет си­лу. И воз­бужде­ние то­же, кста­ти. — Не за­бирай его!  
  
— О, зна­чит вот так? — Луи ими­тиру­ет плач. — Ты лю­бишь ме­ня толь­ко за плас­тмас­со­вые фал­ло­сы!  
  
— Да.  
  
Улыб­ка вид­не­ет­ся на гу­бах Луи, его ще­ки крас­не­ют, но зрач­ки рас­ши­рены, и он не мо­жет пе­рес­тать дер­гать­ся.  
  
— Ты ма­лень­кое дерь­мо.  
  
Гар­ри тя­нет Луи за за­пястья, и тот нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать Гар­ри. Гар­ри не мо­жет пе­рес­тать сме­ять­ся, по­это­му Луи ку­са­ет его в уго­лок рта и ямоч­ки на ще­ках.  
  
Смех прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в мяг­кую улыб­ку, они оба ло­жат­ся и об­ни­ма­ют друг дру­га. Луи за­бира­ет­ся ру­кой под ла­ван­до­вый сви­тер Гар­ри, ког­да они це­лу­ют­ся.  
  
— Не мо­гу по­верить, что ты сде­лал это для ме­ня, — го­ворит Гар­ри меж­ду по­целу­ями.  
  
— Что?  
  
— По­дарил мне это, хо­тя зна­ешь, что я не мо­гу ис­поль­зо­вать его. По край­ней ме­ре, не­делю.  
  
— Ник­то не го­ворил, что ты не мо­жешь ис­поль­зо­вать его. Прос­то ты не смо­жешь кон­чать.  
  
Гар­ри жад­но впи­ва­ет­ся в гу­бы Луи и на­де­ет­ся, что он вы­живет сле­ду­ющие семь дней.  
  
****  
  
— Вы двое — бес­стыд­ни­ки, — го­ворит Найл, смот­ря на них из-за круж­ки пи­ва.  
В сту­ден­ческом ба­ре ни­ког­да нет че­го-то хо­роше­го, но там всег­да де­шево, и они слиш­ком ле­нивы, что­бы пой­ти ку­да-то еще со сво­ими тет­ра­дями и но­ут­бу­ками. — Нет, ну, я люб­лю вас, но вы пе­реги­ба­ете пал­ку. Я ду­мал, что вы не смо­жете быть бо­лее про­тив­ны­ми, чем бы­ли, но вы про­дол­жа­ете до­казы­вать, что я был неп­рав.  
  
— Но мы да­же ни­чего не де­ла­ем! — про­тес­ту­ет Луи, под­но­ся ру­ку ко рту Гар­ри. Они си­дят на ви­нило­вой ска­мей­ке внут­ри зда­ния. Луи кор­мит Гар­ри мин­да­лем.  
  
— Мо­жет, мы толь­ко нем­ножко та­кие, — приз­на­ет­ся Гар­ри и тя­нет ру­ку Луи к сво­ему рту, вы­совы­вая язык.  
  
Луи нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Гар­ри об­хва­тыва­ет гу­бами его паль­цы и за­сасы­ва­ет орех в рот, втя­гивая ще­ки. Гар­ри уда­ря­ют под­но­сом по пле­чу, но он не от­вле­ка­ет­ся на это, не тог­да, ког­да Луи боль­шим паль­цем по­тира­ет его влаж­ную ниж­нюю гу­бу с тем са­мым взгля­дом на ли­це. Буд­то че­рез се­кун­ду он его съ­ест.  
  
Нап­ря­жение меж­ду ни­ми рас­тет и ста­новит­ся поч­ти не­выно­симым. Они дол­го це­лу­ют­ся, при­жав­шись друг к дру­гу, их ру­ки шкод­ни­ча­ют под одеж­дой, что­бы ка­сать­ся ко­жи друг дру­га. И Луи кон­чи­ками паль­цев ка­са­ет­ся про­меж­ности Гар­ри, что­бы за­вес­ти его.  
  
Гар­ри не зна­ет, ху­же это или луч­ше.  
  
Гар­ри не мас­турби­ру­ет уже пять дней, и все ка­залось бы не так неп­ло­хо, ес­ли бы Луи не драз­нил его каж­дый раз, ког­да он ду­ма­ет, что дер­жит се­бя под кон­тро­лем.  
  
Гар­ри ни­ког­да не хо­тел ко­го-то так силь­но. Од­но при­кос­но­вение мо­жет зас­та­вить его умо­лять. Ему прос­то… на­до уви­деть, сколь­ко он вы­дер­жит.  
  
— Мы дол­жны учить­ся, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Найл, гром­ко фыр­кая. — Я бу­ду сме­ять­ся, ког­да вы ни­чего не сда­дите.  
  
— Нам обо­им ос­та­лось сдать толь­ко один эк­за­мен, — го­ворит Гар­ри, уве­рен­ный, что они в по­ряд­ке. На прош­лой не­деле они за­кон­чи­ли са­мые слож­ные за­дания, по­это­му те­перь им не нуж­но пе­режи­вать.  
  
— Не­нави­жу вас обо­их, — бор­мо­чет Найл, зло что-то пе­чатая в сво­ем но­ут­бу­ке.  
  
— По­целуй за каж­дый па­раг­раф, ко­торый мы сде­лали? — спра­шива­ет Луи. Он выг­ля­дит прив­ле­катель­но в шап­ке с пом­по­нами, рас­тя­нутом сви­тере и уз­ких джин­сах. Ру­ка в пер­чатке без паль­цев дер­жит круж­ку с ча­ем. Гар­ри хо­чет це­ловать каж­дый из­гиб его поз­во­ноч­ни­ка не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — улы­ба­ет­ся Гар­ри, под­но­ся ру­ку Луи ко рту, что­бы по­цело­вать кон­чи­ки паль­цев.  
  
— Ой! Он да­же ни­чего не сде­лал, это не­чес­тно!  
  
****  
  
За­кан­чи­вая пос­леднее за­дание прош­лой ночью, Гар­ри еле сдер­жался, что­бы не от­влечь­ся на свою сек­су­аль­ную не­удов­летво­рен­ность. Но те­перь, ког­да все сда­но, это да­вит на не­го, ка­жет­ся, в де­сять раз боль­ше.  
  
Он на­дева­ет паль­то, ра­ду­ясь то­му, что оно дли­ной до се­реди­ны бе­дер, и пи­шет Луи: **«Все сде­лано. Я сво­бод­ный че­ловек! По край­ней ме­ре, до ян­ва­ря».**  
  
Луи при­сыла­ет ему фо­тог­ра­фию, где он с на­дуты­ми гу­бами, оч­ках и за­вер­нут в оде­яло.  
  
 **«Где ты?»**  — пи­шет ему Гар­ри, за­кусы­вая паль­цы, по­тому что это не дол­жно воз­буждать его, но…  
  
 **«Пос­ледняя лек­ция пе­ред ка­нику­лами. Та­кая бес­смыс­ли­ца. Хо­чу вмес­то это­го це­ловать те­бя».**  
  
Гар­ри да­же не спра­шива­ет про оде­яло. Луи спо­кой­но мо­жет прий­ти на лек­цию в пи­жаме или та­поч­ках, ес­ли ему лень. Гар­ри лю­бит это так же, как и джин­сы Луи, и его мяг­кие сви­тера.  
  
 **«При­ходи ко мне, ког­да за­кон­чишь»**  
  
Луи в от­вет при­сыла­ет мно­го бак­ла­жанов, по­тому что он всег­да ис­поль­зу­ет мно­го эмод­жи. И Гар­ри не дол­жен счи­тать это прив­ле­катель­ным.  
  
 **«Сде­ла­ешь мне одол­же­ние?»**  — пи­шет Луи, ког­да Гар­ри со­бира­ет­ся по­ложить те­лефон в кар­ман джин­сов.  
  
 **«Да?»  
**  
 **«Мо­жешь за­сунуть виб­ра­тор в се­бя, ког­да вер­нешь­ся? До то­го вре­мени, ког­да моя лек­ция кон­чится. Ко­неч­но, ес­ли вы­дер­жишь, лю­бимый»  
**  
Гар­ри при­ходит­ся прис­ло­нить­ся к сте­не и спря­тать ли­цо от про­ходя­щих ми­мо сту­ден­тов. Он сгла­тыва­ет и пы­та­ет­ся дер­жать се­бя под кон­тро­лем. Мысль о том, что он бу­дет ис­поль­зо­вать его, но не смо­жет кон­чить, что Луи бу­дет знать об этом, зас­тавля­ет его ко­лени под­ко­сить­ся.  
  
 **«Я сде­лаю это»**  
  
Луи от­прав­ля­ет эмод­жи-пер­сик и ка­пель­ки во­ды. Нес­мотря на дрожь внут­ри, он не мо­жет не сме­ять­ся.  
  
Гар­ри оп­ре­делен­но не смеш­но, ког­да че­рез пол­ча­са он за­совы­ва­ет тол­стую иг­рушку внутрь и ви­ля­ет зад­ни­цей под ней, за­дыха­ясь от чувс­тва за­пол­неннос­ти, ко­торо­го не бы­ло нес­коль­ко не­дель. Нес­мотря на то, что он око­ло двад­ца­ти ми­нут под­го­тав­ли­ва­ет се­бя, ему все рав­но уз­ко, но имен­но это он лю­бит боль­ше все­го.  
  
Он да­же не за­совы­ва­ет его до кон­ца, но его член уже на­бух­ший, по всей дли­не те­чет ес­тес­твен­ная смаз­ка, на­поми­ная о том, что он нес­коль­ко дней уже не кон­чал. Да­же в ру­ку.  
  
В ту се­кун­ду, ког­да Гар­ри вклю­ча­ет виб­ра­тор, он вскри­кива­ет и па­да­ет, заж­му­ривая гла­за. Слиш­ком мно­го, слиш­ком мно­го, слиш­ком мно­го.  
  
Жуж­жа­ние от­да­ет­ся в спи­ну, уши зве­нят от то­го, как быс­тро Гар­ри уно­сит. Мед­ленно его ра­зум яс­не­ет, нас­толь­ко, что­бы он мог дви­гать­ся без чувс­тва, что он уже на гра­ни.  
  
Гар­ри мед­ленно на­чина­ет объ­ез­жать вык­лю­чен­ный виб­ра­тор, пот те­чет по его гру­ди и спи­не, прос­тынь креп­ко сжа­та в ку­лаке, а дру­гая ру­ка дер­жит виб­ра­тор. Каж­дые нес­коль­ко ми­нут он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, что­бы опус­тить свои яй­ца, его бед­ра дро­жат от уси­лия дер­жать­ся.  
  
Ког­да Луи, на­конец, пи­шет ему, что лек­ция за­кон­чи­лась, Гар­ри па­да­ет на кро­вать с чувс­твом об­легче­ния. Кри­ча в по­душ­ку, он вы­нима­ет виб­ра­тор. В ту же се­кун­ду он бо­рет­ся с же­лани­ем за­сунуть его об­ратно, вклю­чить и кон­чить, на­конец.  
  
Гар­ри при­сыла­ет Луи фо­тог­ра­фию сво­его пот­но­го и рас­крас­невше­гося ли­ца, по-нас­то­яще­му на­де­ясь воз­бу­дить его на лю­дях. Пос­ле он на­дева­ет ха­лат и идет при­нять хо­лод­ный душ, ожи­дая ког­да Луи при­дет, об­ни­мет его и сде­ла­ет чай.  
  
****  
  
Ос­та­ет­ся три дня до рож­дес­твенских ка­никул, а Гар­ри уже ску­ча­ет по чувс­тву за­сыпа­ния ря­дом с Луи.  
  
Ран­нее ут­ро, сол­нце про­бива­ет­ся сквозь от­кры­тые што­ры. Его кос­ти все еще сон­ные, и теп­ло те­ла Луи под ним уба­юки­ва­ет.  
  
Зак­рыв гла­за, Гар­ри ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ками паль­цев пле­ча Луи, спус­ка­ясь мед­ленно вниз по ру­ке. Луи одет лишь в па­ру бок­се­ров и ста­рую фут­болку Гар­ри с Pink Floyd, с ог­ромной ды­рой под мыш­кой. Во­лосы Луи уже нем­но­го гряз­ные, но Гар­ри все рав­но счи­та­ет его са­мым кра­сивым че­лове­ком, ко­торо­го он ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел.  
  
Он по­тира­ет­ся о ко­жу шеи Луи и пы­та­ет­ся не дви­гать бед­ра­ми, ка­са­ясь его ля­жек. Пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней он про­сыпа­ет­ся со сто­яком и хо­тени­ем чувс­тво­вать ру­ки Луи на се­бе.  
  
Но ког­да это де­ла­ет Луи, все еще ху­же. Вче­ра он поз­во­лил сво­ей ру­ке сколь­знуть вниз, что­бы по­мас­са­жиро­вать член Гар­ри че­рез бок­се­ры, но в ито­ге Гар­ри от­тол­кнул Луи, по­тому что он чуть не кон­чил.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, что Луи про­сыпа­ет­ся, ког­да из его гру­ди ис­хо­дит глу­бокий вздох, и ко­неч­ности вы­тяги­ва­ют­ся. В дви­жении Луи слу­чай­но бед­ром ка­са­ет­ся чле­на Гар­ри, и то­му в миг ста­новит­ся боль­но. Бо­же.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, — го­ворит Луи хрип­лым го­лосом, про­бегая паль­ца­ми по во­лосам Гар­ри. То­му нич­то не по­мога­ет.  
  
Гар­ри в от­вет ос­тавля­ет по­целуй под че­люстью Луи, чувс­твуя, как сер­дце бь­ет­ся где-то в глот­ке.  
  
Еще три му­читель­ных дня.  
  
Луи слег­ка сжи­ма­ет во­лосы Гар­ри, ка­са­ясь гу­бами лба. Сер­дце Луи ус­ко­ря­ет­ся под ла­донью Гар­ри с каж­дым по­целу­ем, ос­тавлен­ным на его шее.  
  
— Луи, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, зная, как от­ча­ян­но это зву­чит. Гар­ри за­кусы­ва­ет клю­чицы Луи и дви­га­ет бед­ра­ми, не в си­лах что-ли­бо сде­лать еще. — По­жалуй­ста.  
  
Ды­хание Луи за­пина­ет­ся, он про­водит ру­кой по зад­ней час­ти шеи Гар­ри, ос­тавляя ее на ло­пат­ках. Гар­ри одет лишь в бок­се­ры, по­тому что с Луи ему и так жар­ко.  
  
Каж­дое при­кос­но­вение паль­цев Луи за­водит его все силь­нее.  
  
— Что по­жалуй­ста?  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — пов­то­ря­ет Гар­ри, чувс­твуя, что рас­пла­чет­ся, ес­ли Луи ни­чего не сде­ла­ет.  
  
— Что ты хо­чешь, что­бы я сде­лал? — хит­ро спра­шива­ет Луи. — Ска­жи мне.  
  
Гар­ри ос­тавля­ет по­целуи по всей дли­не клю­чицы Луи, впи­ва­ясь гу­бами в ко­жу на шее, за­сасы­вая и за­лизы­вая.  
  
— Я так… по­жалуй­ста, я хо­чу те­бя.  
  
— Блять, ты та­кой го­рячий, — Луи пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет Гар­ри на спи­ну, его гла­за тем­не­ют. — Те­бе так силь­но нуж­но это, да?  
  
Гар­ри хны­чет, тол­ка­ясь бед­ра­ми.  
  
— Мне нуж­но кон­чить, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, чувс­твуя ру­мянец на ще­ках.  
  
— Я знаю, лю­бимый, — неж­но от­ве­ча­ет Луи, уби­рая ру­ку Гар­ри. — Хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя нем­ножко пот­ро­гал?  
  
Все бу­дет еще ху­же, ес­ли Луи сде­ла­ет это, но Гар­ри не мо­жет от­ка­зать. Ему так силь­но нуж­но это.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста.  
  
Луи хва­та­ет оба за­пястья Гар­ри и при­жима­ет их к кро­вати. Ко­жа Гар­ри го­рит от ощу­щения, что он ле­жит под Луи в та­ком бес­по­мощ­ном сос­то­янии.  
  
— Еще три дня. Ты спра­вишь­ся. Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, что ра­зор­вется. Он так это­го хо­чет.  
  
— Я не знаю, смо­гу ли.  
  
Каж­дый по­целуй, ко­торый Луи ос­тавля­ет на шее и гру­ди Гар­ри, по­сыла­ет дрожь по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, ко­торая пос­ле пе­рете­ка­ет в жи­вот и нап­ря­га­ет член.  
  
— Пред­став­ляю, как хо­рошо те­бе бу­дет, — Луи об­ли­зыва­ет со­сок Гар­ри, пог­ла­живая паль­ца­ми за­пястья. — Ка­ким хо­рошим ты бу­дешь.  
  
— Я хо­чу быть хо­рошим, — он хо­чет быть хо­рошим для Луи.  
  
— Ты уже та­кой, лю­бимый, — Луи под­ни­ма­ет­ся и ос­тавля­ет неж­ный по­целуй на гу­бах Гар­ри, а пос­ле сно­ва отс­тра­ня­ет­ся. — Мы мо­жем ос­та­новить­ся в лю­бой мо­мент.  
  
— Нет, я хо­чу… про­дол­жай, — Гар­ри мо­та­ет го­ловой, не в сос­то­янии го­ворить что-то связ­ное.  
  
Он вы­нуж­ден ос­та­новить Луи пятью ми­нута­ми поз­же, пы­та­ясь ды­шать ров­но, ког­да Луи все еще ос­тавля­ет неж­ные по­целуи на те­ле.  
  
Ос­та­ток дня Гар­ри про­водит, ту­су­ясь с Най­лом и Ли­амом в го­роде, по­купая рож­дес­твенские по­дар­ки и де­лая то, что смо­жет его от­влечь  
  
Гар­ри да­же не мо­жет дер­жать Луи за ру­ку, по­тому что каж­дый раз, ког­да он ус­та­ет, он воз­бужда­ет­ся.  
  
****  
  
Вось­мой день про­ходит быс­тро и мед­ленно од­новре­мен­но. За­пах Луи, его при­кос­но­вения и дав­ле­ние его губ во вре­мя по­целу­ев ка­жут­ся в де­сять раз бо­лее нас­той­чи­выми. Гар­ри ду­ма­ет, ви­дит ли кто-ни­будь, как от­ча­ян­но он хо­чет при­тащить Луи к се­бе в ком­на­ту и чувс­тво­вать его ко­жу на сво­ей.  
  
К по­луно­чи, нес­мотря на то, что он по­лу воз­бужден боль­шую часть вре­мени из этих вось­ми дней и чувс­тву­ет ру­ки Луи на се­бе очень час­то, он все рав­но нер­вни­ча­ет.  
  
Он под­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же к Луи, ко­торый си­дит за сво­им сто­лом и пи­шет Лот­ти, и об­ни­ма­ет сза­ди. Луи выг­ля­дит очень мяг­ко в боль­шом се­ром сви­тере Гар­ри, ос­ве­щен­ный оран­же­вым све­том нас­толь­ной лам­пы.  
  
— Лу?  
  
Луи кла­дет те­лефон и пог­ла­жива­ет его ру­ку, нак­ло­няя го­лову, ког­да Гар­ри це­лу­ет его за ухом.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мы мо­жем по­гово­рить? Серь­ез­но.  
  
Луи по­вора­чива­ет­ся на сту­ле, уде­ляя Гар­ри все свое вни­мание.  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
Гар­ри лю­бит Луи за то, что он не па­нику­ет и не ду­ма­ет о пло­хом. Луи до­веря­ет Гар­ри нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко и Гар­ри до­веря­ет ему, по­это­му то, что он со­бира­ет­ся го­ворить, не ка­жет­ся неп­ра­виль­ным.  
  
Гар­ри ста­новит­ся на ко­лени в но­гах Луи, кла­дя ру­ки на его но­ги, по­тирая бед­ра.  
  
— Мы мо­жем по­гово­рить о сек­се?  
  
Луи не сме­ет­ся и не из­де­ва­ет­ся, как и всег­да, ког­да зна­ет, что Гар­ри нуж­но быть серь­ез­ным.  
  
— О чем имен­но ты хо­чешь по­гово­рить, лю­бимый?  
  
— Я прос­то ду­мал… — Гар­ри сгла­тыва­ет, ру­ки Луи пе­реме­ща­ют­ся ему на ма­куш­ку, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить нер­вы.  
  
— По­дож­ди нем­но­го, — Луи са­дит­ся на ко­лени ря­дом, все еще дер­жа Гар­ри за ру­ки. Это нем­но­го на­поми­на­ет Стай­лсу ве­черин­ку в честь Хэл­ло­уина. Но сей­час ему не нуж­но сом­не­вать­ся в том, что про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду ни­ми. — Итак. Нам­но­го луч­ше. Прос­ти, что пе­ребил.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Ты го­ворил, что ду­мал о чем-то, — боль­шие паль­цы Луи вы­рисо­выва­ют кру­ги на тыль­ных сто­ронах ла­доней Гар­ри. Луи ждет, по­ка Гар­ри со­берет­ся с мыс­ля­ми.  
  
— Да, я прос­то хо­тел ска­зать… У нас два дня до то­го, как мы у­едем в Холмс Ча­пел, и мне бы очень хо­телось, — Гар­ри глу­боко взды­ха­ет, сжи­мая ру­ки Луи, — что мы мог­ли за­нялись сек­сом. Пе­ред тем как у­едем, по­нима­ешь? Ко­неч­но, мы все еще бу­дем вмес­те каж­дый день, но с семь­ями вок­руг бу­дет тя­жело­вато най­ти под­хо­дящее вре­мя для это­го, а я не хо­чу ждать до ян­ва­ря. И я знаю, что мы уже все рас­пла­ниро­вали, — Гар­ри крас­не­ет, под­но­ся ру­ки к гу­бам, це­луя кос­тяшки Луи, — в том чис­ле эту шту­ку с «не кон­чать». Но мы не ду­мали о том, что слу­чит­ся, и я… я хо­чу те­бя в се­бе, — чуть ти­ше до­бав­ля­ет он: — Ес­ли ты то­же это­го хо­чешь.  
  
Луи теп­ло и мяг­ко це­лу­ет его.  
  
— Я то­же это­го хо­чу. Хо­чу те­бя в лю­бом ви­де. Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
— И я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
— С то­бой все хо­рошо? Го­лова не кру­жит­ся?  
  
— Я в по­ряд­ке. Чер­тов­ски воз­бужден, прав­да, но в по­ряд­ке, — уве­ря­ет его Гар­ри, пря­ча крас­не­ющее ли­цо в пле­че Луи. — Я знаю, что я нем­но­го, ну… я слег­ка удов­летво­рял се­бя вче­ра, но я не по­это­му спра­шиваю те­бя. Я ду­маю об этом уже дол­гое вре­мя. Да­же до то­го, как мы… до то­го, как я уз­нал, что ты чувс­тву­ешь то же са­мое. Я прос­то… на са­мом де­ле хо­чу быть с то­бой, ес­ли это нор­маль­но.  
  
Луи це­лу­ет его ви­сок, вды­хая.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, Гар­ри. Так силь­но. Ты зна­ешь это?  
  
— Да, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Гар­ри.  
  
Нес­мотря на то, что удо­воль­ствие не прек­ра­ща­ет пуль­си­ровать под его ко­жей, он не чувс­тву­ет силь­ной ра­дос­ти. Гар­ри зна­ет, что хо­чет это­го боль­ше, чем че­го-ли­бо еще. Он бла­года­рен, что Луи не пы­та­ет­ся от­го­ворить его от это­го или де­ла­ет вид, что во­об­ще не по­нима­ет, о чем он.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты знал это. Хо­чу сде­лать это над­ле­жащим об­ра­зом. Хо­чу, что­бы это бы­ло хо­рошо для те­бя. Для нас.  
  
— Так и бу­дет. Я, эмм… хо­чешь сде­ла­ем это зав­тра ночью? По­тому что пос­ле­зав­тра мы бу­дем со­бирать ве­щи, и Найл за­хочет вы­пить пи­ва, по­это­му, ду­маю, зав­тра — неп­ло­хой ва­ри­ант. Я знаю, что это бу­дут не­пол­ные де­сять дней, но-  
  
— Нет, это иде­аль­но. Без раз­ни­цы. Я прос­то хо­чу, что­бы те­бе бы­ло хо­рошо, — Луи об­хва­тыва­ет его ли­цо ру­ками и сно­ва це­лу­ет. Гу­бы Гар­ри от­кры­ва­ет­ся под его дав­ле­ни­ем, их язы­ки ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га. Он чувс­тву­ет каж­дое дви­жение губ, и удо­воль­ствие внут­ри воз­раста­ет.  
  
Ког­да они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся, то оба улы­ба­ют­ся.  
  
— Кста­ти, у ме­ня, на­вер­ное, нет пре­зер­ва­тивов. При­дет­ся зав­тра ку­пить, — го­ворит Луи, пог­ла­живая ла­донью шею Гар­ри.  
  
— Не на­до. У ме­ня есть те, ко­торые Найл мне под­ки­нул. Эмм, и смаз­ка то­же.  
  
— Ты уже обо всем по­думал, да?  
  
— И мне при­дёт­ся приб­рать­ся, — приз­на­ет­ся Гар­ри, крас­нея.  
  
— Ты пы­лесо­сил нес­коль­ко дней на­зад, — удив­ленно от­ве­ча­ет Луи.  
  
Гар­ри не мо­жет не сме­ять­ся, нес­мотря на то, что он стес­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— Я не об этом. Мне нуж­но хо­рошо вы­мыть се­бя. Ну, ты по­нима­ешь…  
  
— Оу, — го­ворит Луи, рас­па­хивая гла­за. — Да. Но, зна­ешь, я зай­мусь с то­бой лю­бовью, да­же ес­ли ты и не по­мо­ешь­ся. Но я хо­чу, что­бы те­бе бы­ло мак­си­маль­но хо­рошо.  
  
— Да, так бу­дет луч­ше.  
  
— Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что раз­го­воры о ги­ги­ене так воз­бужда­ют, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Луи.  
  
Гар­ри мо­та­ет го­ловой и сме­ет­ся, в его жи­воте раз­ли­ва­ет­ся чувс­тво вол­не­ния.  
  
— Я рад, что бу­ду де­лать это с то­бой. Я рад, что по­дож­дал.  
  
Взгляд Луи смяг­ча­ет­ся, и Гар­ри зна­ет, что, ес­ли бы Найл был здесь, он бы обоз­вал их влюб­ленны­ми ду­рака­ми.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
Гар­ри шмы­га­ет но­сом, что­бы сдер­жать ух­мылку, и креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет Луи.  
  
****  
  
Гар­ри поп­равля­ет прос­ты­ни и пок­ры­вала уже в со­тый раз, по­ка не го­ворит се­бе не быть глу­пым и прос­то рас­сла­бить­ся.  
  
Он вста­ет, на­дева­ет удоб­ную по­тер­тую фут­болку и спор­тивные шта­ны, хо­дя от ок­на до кро­вати, по­том к сто­лу, ку­да он по­ложил смаз­ку и пре­зер­ва­тивы. Гар­ри ню­ха­ет бу­тылоч­ку.  
  
Фрук­то­вая. За­меча­тель­но.  
  
Он ста­вит ее об­ратно на стол, чувс­твуя, как сер­дце ус­ко­ря­ет­ся.  
  
Све­чи заж­же­ны, прос­ты­ни выс­ти­раны. Гар­ри боль­ше не­чего де­лать, как сесть и ждать Луи. И, нес­мотря на то, что они про­вели боль­шую часть дня вмес­те, об­ни­ма­ясь, внут­ри все еще си­дит ощу­щение, что они не ви­делись веч­ность.  
  
Ско­ро это слу­чит­ся. Гар­ри ско­ро бу­дет за­нимать­ся сек­сом с тем, ко­го он лю­бит и кто лю­бит его в от­вет.  
  
Гар­ри вы­тира­ет пот­ные ла­дош­ки о шта­ны и взды­ха­ет. Его член твер­де­ет еще боль­ше. С этой точ­ки зре­ния, он кон­чит уже тог­да, ког­да Луи при­кос­нется к не­му.  
  
Гар­ри сжи­ма­ет­ся от чувс­тва бес­по­мощ­ности са­мому се­бе, и дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Гар­ри по­вора­чива­ет­ся. Луи одет в чер­ные скин­ни и мяг­кий сви­тер цве­та бур­гунди, ру­кава на­тяну­ты до ла­дошек. Кон­чи­ки во­лос все еще мок­рые пос­ле ду­ша.  
  
— На­чал без ме­ня? — спра­шива­ет Луи, смот­ря на ру­ки Гар­ри, гла­дящие член.  
  
Гар­ри тут же уби­ра­ет ру­ки, его ды­хание сби­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Иди сю­да.  
  
Свет све­чей мер­ца­ет, от­бра­сывая тень на ос­трые ску­лы Луи. Том­линсон сни­ма­ет та­поч­ки и идет бо­сиком, поч­ти стес­ня­ясь.  
  
— Луч­ше?  
  
Гар­ри мо­та­ет го­ловой и про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ки, его сер­дце ус­ко­ря­ет­ся, ког­да Луи бе­рет их и при­жима­ет к се­бе до чувс­тва взры­ва от бе­дер до гру­ди. Луи пах­нет све­жестью и чис­то­той, но Гар­ри все еще чувс­тву­ет тот за­пах, ко­торый при­над­ле­жит толь­ко ему. И он нра­вит­ся Гар­ри боль­ше все­го.  
  
— Ты за­жег све­чи.  
  
— Это слиш­ком? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет Гар­ри, со­еди­няя их но­сы в эс­ки­мос­ском по­целуе. В этом мо­мен­те чувс­тву­ет­ся что-то не­веро­ят­ное, буд­то они не мо­гут го­ворить гром­че ше­пота.  
  
— Нет, это иде­аль­но.  
  
Ког­да они це­лу­ют­ся, Луи на вкус как мя­та, его ру­ки неж­но ог­ла­жива­ют спи­ну Гар­ри под фут­болкой. Ко­жа к ко­же.  
  
— Сни­ми это, — го­ворит Гар­ри меж­ду по­целу­ями, под­ни­мая край сви­тера Луи. — Хо­чу уви­деть те­бя.  
  
Сви­тер па­да­ет на пол, ко­жа Луи в све­те све­чей ка­жет­ся зо­лотис­той, жи­лис­тые мус­ку­лы на­тяги­ва­ют­ся, ког­да он рас­сте­гива­ет пу­гови­цу в шта­нах. Звук зуб­чи­ков мол­нии ус­ко­ря­ет сер­дце Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри го­лод­ным взгля­дом наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как ру­ки Луи спус­ка­ет джин­сы вниз. Плот­ный де­ним ска­тыва­ет­ся по его силь­ным бед­рам, член уже на­поло­вину воз­бужден в се­рых бок­се­рах.  
  
— Од­нажды я за­хочу стрип­тиз на день рож­де­ния, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, ткань его фут­болки ще­кочет ко­жу, сос­ки твер­де­ют.  
  
Часть его не хо­чет, что­бы это прек­ра­щалось.  
  
— Я бу­ду иметь это в ви­ду. Он ведь уже ско­ро, да? Мень­ше двух ме­сяцев ос­та­лось, — го­ворит Луи, дер­гая ре­зин­ку сво­их бок­се­ров, от­тя­гивая так, что­бы бы­ли вид­ны лоб­ко­вые во­лосы. Гар­ри так силь­но хо­чет кос­нуть­ся его, стя­нуть зу­бами бок­се­ры и по­чувс­тво­вать на язы­ке тя­желый вес чле­на Луи. — Да­вай, ма­лыш, — шеп­чет Луи, близ­кий к то­му, что­бы снять фут­болку Гар­ри.  
  
Он не смот­рит, как она па­да­ет на пол, по­тому что Луи хва­та­ет его бед­ра и ка­са­ет­ся влаж­ным ртом его шеи, под­во­дя Гар­ри к кро­вати.  
  
Мат­рас про­гиба­ет­ся под ве­сом Гар­ри, он под­ни­ма­ет зад­ни­цу и тя­нет ру­ками Луи на се­бя. Луи па­да­ет на Гар­ри с удив­ленным ли­цом и сме­ет­ся.  
  
— Пос­мотри­те-ка, ты та­кой не­тер­пе­ливый.  
  
— Да­же не знаю по­чему, — го­ворит Гар­ри слег­ка хрип­лым го­лосом. Он слы­шит, как ды­хание Луи ста­новит­ся быс­трее. Гар­ри не вклю­ча­ет му­зыку, по­тому что он хо­чет, что­бы это бы­ло вот так, аб­со­лют­но и чес­тно, он хо­чет за­пом­нить каж­дый звук, ко­торый бу­дет из­да­вать Луи, и то, как они бу­дут зву­чать вмес­те, да­же ес­ли это бу­дет ужас­но пос­тыдным.  
  
— Я все еще не мо­гу по­верить, что зас­та­вил те­бя сде­лать это. Не мо­гу дож­дать­ся, ког­да смо­гу ком­пенси­ровать твой мо­раль­ный ущерб.  
  
Гар­ри пог­ла­жива­ет спи­ну Луи, ко­жа под его паль­ца­ми по­хожа на шелк.  
  
— Ты та­кой ми­лый, Луи. Это так хо­рошо.  
  
Луи про­гиба­ет­ся в спи­не, тол­ка­ясь бед­ра­ми в Гар­ри, ткань их бок­се­ров на­тяги­ва­ет­ся на на­буха­ющих чле­нах.  
  
— Ты всег­да был спо­кой­ным со­бесед­ни­ком, не так ли?  
  
— Все­го лишь чес­тным. Ты зна­ешь, что у те­бя есть, ну… та­кие ма­лень­кие вес­нушки на ще­ке? Я люб­лю их.  
  
Гар­ри це­лу­ет их, под­ра­гивая, ког­да Луи сги­ба­ет но­гу в ко­лене, пог­ла­живая внут­реннюю часть бед­ра Гар­ри.  
  
— И твоя ко­жа, — ти­хо го­ворит Гар­ри, ос­тавляя по­целуи на шее Луи, вды­хая и про­водя паль­ца­ми вниз по неж­ной ко­же ру­ки Луи. Боль­шим паль­цем он ка­са­ет­ся во­лос под мыш­ка­ми Луи, вы­зывая у то­го му­раш­ки. — Я мо­гу про­дол­жать тро­гать те­бя?  
  
— Гар­ри… — Луи про­водит ру­кой по его во­лосам, его грудь взды­ма­ет­ся и опус­ка­ет­ся при ды­хании. Гар­ри пог­ла­жива­ет ее кос­тяшка­ми, а пос­ле рас­кры­ва­ет ру­ку и про­водит паль­ца­ми по реб­рам.  
  
— Ты очень хо­рошо пах­нешь, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, ос­тавляя влаж­ные по­целуи на гру­ди Луи, ка­са­ясь язы­ком его сос­ка.  
  
— Ах, — пи­щит Луи, — п-прос­ти. Чувс­тви­тель­ный.  
  
— Я бу­ду ак­ку­рат­ным, — обе­ща­ет Гар­ри и мед­ленно, му­читель­но за­сасы­ва­ет со­сок Луи, про­водя паль­ца­ми по впа­дин­кам меж­ду ре­бер, опус­кая ру­ку ни­же, ос­тавляя ее на та­лии.  
  
Луи чувс­тву­ет, буд­то под его ру­ками ого­лен­ный про­вод, он лег­ко ре­аги­ру­ет на каж­дое дви­жение рта Гар­ри.  
  
— Хо­чу зас­та­вить те­бя кон­чить, — го­ворит Луи, сжи­мая шею Гар­ри, ког­да тот от­пуска­ет его со­сок и це­лу­ет жи­вот пря­мо над пуп­ком. — По­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Ду­маю, что я мо­гу кон­чить уже от это­го, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, его ве­ки тя­желе­ют. В его бок­се­рах рас­тет нап­ря­жение.  
  
Од­на­ко это нич­то по срав­не­нию с жа­ром те­ла Луи, ко­торый впи­тыва­ет­ся в его собс­твен­ную ко­жу. Луи не мо­жет сдер­жать ма­лень­кие зву­ки удо­воль­ствия каж­дый раз, ког­да Гар­ри за­дева­ет чувс­тви­тель­ный нерв.  
  
Гар­ри нем­но­го отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, смот­ря, как его ру­ки лег­ко обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся вок­руг уз­кой та­лии Луи. Он хо­чет вы­учить все спо­собы, как сде­лать пар­ня нас­толь­ко бес­силь­ным.  
  
— Ска­жи мне, что ты хо­чешь, что­бы я сде­лал для те­бя, — Гар­ри хо­чет быть хо­рошим для Луи нас­толь­ко, что дро­жит.  
  
— То, что и де­ла­ешь. Прос­то… тро­гай ме­ня, — он бе­рет ру­ки Гар­ри и тя­нет их вниз по жи­воту к краю бок­се­ров. — Сни­ми это.  
  
Гар­ри цеп­ля­ет паль­ца­ми ре­зин­ку бок­се­ров и стя­гива­ет вниз до по­яв­ле­ния тем­но-ко­рич­не­вых во­лос и ос­но­вания чле­на Луи.  
  
Ког­да он, на­конец, пол­ностью сни­ма­ет бок­се­ры и под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, во рту ста­новит­ся очень влаж­но. Член Луи тол­стый и нап­ря­жен­ный, ле­жит на его жи­воте и нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет­ся вле­во, го­лов­ка тем­но-ро­зово­го цве­та.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, как ес­тес­твен­ная смаз­ка пуль­си­ру­ет и сма­чива­ет его бок­се­ры, ког­да он про­водит кон­чи­ком паль­ца по всей дли­не Луи. Член сод­ро­га­ет­ся под его при­кос­но­вени­ем, уда­ря­ясь о жи­вот Луи.  
  
— Я хо­чу быть хо­рошим для те­бя, Лу. Хо­чу, что­бы те­бе бы­ло хо­рошо. Я… пра­виль­но это де­лаю? — часть его пе­режи­ва­ет, что он не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рош в этом. Но лишь на се­кун­ду. Все­го се­кун­да сом­не­ния, но по­том он под­ни­ма­ет гла­за и встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом с Луи, он тя­жело мор­га­ет, его рес­ни­цы дро­жат.  
  
— Да, — неж­но мяг­ко и слег­ка за­дыха­ясь от­ве­ча­ет Луи. — Ты всег­да хо­рош для ме­ня, всег­да. Иди сю­да, ма­лыш.  
  
Гар­ри при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, все еще при­жатый к Луи от бе­дер до гру­ди, и со­еди­ня­ет их гу­бы, мяг­ко и слад­ко, с чувс­твом не­тер­пе­ливос­ти, от ко­торо­го по­рой хо­чет­ся за­дох­нутся. Зву­ки, ко­торый они из­да­ют каж­дый раз, ког­да их рты рас­со­еди­ня­ют­ся и встре­ча­ют­ся сно­ва, по­сыла­ет им­пуль­сы Гар­ри до кон­чи­ков паль­цев.  
  
— Я люб­лю, — шеп­чет Гар­ри мед­ленно меж­ду по­целу­ями, по­тира­ясь но­сами, — те­бя.  
  
Луи из­да­ет звук удов­летво­рения, его теп­лые ру­ки сколь­зят по спи­не Гар­ри, кон­чи­ки паль­цев про­бега­ют по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, за­тем он ка­са­ет­ся края бок­се­ров Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри хны­чет, зак­рыв гла­за, ког­да Луи от­тя­гива­ет его ниж­нюю гу­бу, за­кусы­вая.  
  
— Че­го ты хо­чешь? — спра­шива­ет Луи аб­со­лют­но спо­кой­но.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри, сей­час он слиш­ком воз­му­щен, что­бы стес­нять­ся, — дот­ронь­ся до мо­ей зад­ни­цы.  
  
Луи ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, прос­каль­зы­ва­ет ру­кой под ткань и сжи­ма­ет яго­дицы. Гар­ри дро­жит под при­кос­но­вени­ем, за­дыха­ясь, ког­да Луи раз­де­ля­ет две по­ловин­ки, кон­чи­ком его ми­зин­ца очень бли­зок к то­му, что­бы кос­нуть­ся вхо­да Гар­ри.  
  
— Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся, — вы­дыха­ет Гар­ри, его рот рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, ког­да Луи впи­ва­ет­ся ему в гу­бы влаж­ным по­целу­ем. Его ще­ки за­рос­ли ще­тиной, она чуть длин­нее, чем обыч­но. Гар­ри, дол­жно быть, про­сил Луи не брить­ся.  
  
— Те­бе это нра­вит­ся, не так ли? — го­ворит Луи, по­тирая су­хим кон­чи­ком паль­ца о вход Гар­ри.   
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет го­рячую вспыш­ку, рас­те­ка­ющу­юся по ко­же, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ющей­ся где-то в по­яс­ни­це. Го­лова Гар­ри дер­га­ет­ся при каж­дом при­кос­но­вении паль­ца Луи,его жи­вот при­жат к Луи, ко­лени вдав­ленны в мат­рас.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — шеп­чет Луи, за­пус­кая паль­цы в во­лосы Гар­ри, це­луя его при­пух­шую гу­бу.  
  
— Люб­лю це­ловать те­бя, — без­ды­хан­но и от­ча­ян­но от­ве­ча­ет Гар­ри, вы­гиба­ясь в спи­не. — Луи, мне на­до… на­до… по­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Что?  
  
Гар­ри пря­чет ли­цо в шее Луи и шеп­чет:  
  
— От­со­сать те­бе. Твой… член.  
  
— Блять, Гар­ри, — Луи от­пуска­ет ру­ку вниз, на­чиная мас­си­ровать член Гар­ри че­рез бок­се­ры от ос­но­вания до го­лов­ки до тех пор, по­ка Гар­ри не за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. Ему поч­ти боль­но от­то­го, нас­коль­ко ему нуж­но кон­чить. — Ты уве­рен?  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, раз­ре­ши мне, — угол­ки глаз Гар­ри на­лива­ют­ся теп­лом, кон­чи­ки паль­цев по­калы­ва­ют.  
  
— Блять, да. Ко­неч­но. Все, что ты хо­чешь, — вы­дыха­ет Луи.  
  
Гар­ри хны­чет и во­дит ру­ками по те­лу Луи, прок­ла­дывая до­рож­ку по­целу­ев вниз по гру­ди Луи, по­ка его гу­бы не ка­са­ют­ся го­ряче­го, длин­но­го, пуль­си­ру­юще­го чле­на.  
  
— Что я-  
  
Луи пог­ла­жива­ет ухо Гар­ри, раз­дви­гая но­ги.  
  
— Де­лай все мед­ленно, лю­бимый. Не нуж­но то­ропить­ся. Прос­то… це­луй. И, преж­де все­го, убе­дись, что… ах… те­бе удоб­но.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — Гар­ри зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и на­чина­ет ос­тавлять не­весо­мые по­целуи по всей дли­не чле­на Луи, чувс­твуя, как он дер­га­ет­ся при каж­дым при­кос­но­вение его губ. Гар­ри нра­вит­ся, как он чувс­тву­ет се­бя от это­го: от­ветс­твен­но и силь­но, но в то же вре­мя сла­бо. Буд­то удо­воль­ствие Луи пре­выша­ет его собс­твен­ное в де­сять раз.  
  
Ког­да Гар­ри об­ли­зыва­ет и об­хва­тыва­ет гу­бами го­лов­ку, это по­хоже на при­кос­но­вение шел­ка. Сво­бод­ная ру­ка Луи сжи­ма­ет прос­ты­ни, его бед­ра нап­ря­га­ют­ся, ког­да Гар­ри кла­дет на них свои ру­ки, что­бы дер­жать Луи в од­ном по­ложе­нии.  
  
Луи дро­жит, это опь­яня­ет. Гар­ри уби­ра­ет ру­ки с бе­дер Луи и об­хва­тыва­ет ос­но­вание чле­на, опус­кая вниз край­нюю плоть, сли­зывая горь­ко­вато-слад­кие бу­син­ки ес­тес­твен­ной смаз­ки.  
  
Гар­ри сто­нет и на­чина­ет чле­ном те­реть­ся об мат­рас. Опус­тившись ртом чуть ни­же, он на­чина­ет со­сать бо­лее гру­бо.Луи тут же хва­та­ет Гар­ри за во­лосы, тя­жело ды­ша, он шеп­чет:  
  
— Ма­лыш. Ах, так хо­рошо.  
  
Гар­ри мы­чит, об­хва­тывая ос­но­вание чле­на силь­нее.  
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет Луи, по­тирая за­тылок Гар­ри. — Так, вот так. Сож­ми нем­но­го его гу­бами.  
  
Гар­ри по­вину­ет­ся.  
  
— Пот­рись о мат­рас. Хо­чу, что­бы… ты кон­чил.  
  
Гар­ри дви­га­ет бед­ра­ми, ког­да он со­сет, го­рячие вспыш­ки удо­воль­ствия про­носят­ся по ко­же. Бо­же  
  
— Я хо­чу по­тол­кать­ся те­бе в рот, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Луи сби­тым го­лосом, ак­ку­рат­но тол­ка­ясь бед­ра­ми даль­ше в рот Гар­ри. Гар­ри сжи­ма­ет бед­ро Луи, слю­на те­чет из угол­ков его рта на кос­тяшки паль­цев. Ру­кой он над­ра­чива­ет дюй­мы, ко­торые не мо­жет взять в рот. По­ка что не мо­жет. Но он хо­чет. — Про­дол­жай.  
  
Бок­се­ры Гар­ри мок­рые, ткань трет­ся о его член. Он сто­нет от каж­до­го по­пада­ния ес­тес­твен­ной смаз­ки на язык, ру­ки Луи в его во­лосах.  
  
Он отод­ви­га­ет­ся нем­но­го даль­ше, го­лов­ка чле­на Луи ле­жит на его язы­ке. Гар­ри да­вит­ся, и ему при­ходит­ся вы­нуть член изо рта. Го­рячие сле­зы те­кут из его зак­ры­тых глаз.  
  
— П-прос­ти.  
  
Ему нра­вит­ся. Черт, ему нра­вит­ся это дав­ле­ние на глот­ку.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит Луи, пог­ла­живая зад­нюю часть шеи Гар­ри, ког­да тот пря­чет ли­цо где-то в бед­ре Луи. — Да­же не ду­май из­ви­нять­ся, лю­бимый. Ты… черт, ты зна­ешь, нас­коль­ко ты хо­рош? Я так бли­зок, что… это стыд­но.  
  
На пос­леднем сло­ве го­лос Луи ло­ма­ет­ся, его ко­жа го­рит. И пе­ред тем, как он про­сит Гар­ри ос­та­новить­ся, отс­тра­нить­ся, тот шеп­чет ему в член:  
  
— Я, эмм… очень хо­чу, что­бы ты трах­нул ме­ня в рот, — до­бав­ля­ет Гар­ри, про­дол­жая со­сать, бе­ря член в рот. Он уже ус­пел зас­ку­чать по бо­ли в че­люс­ти.  
  
— Гар­ри, Гар-  
  
Бед­ра Луи вдав­ли­ва­ют­ся в мат­рас, все те­ло тря­сет­ся от удо­воль­ствия, рас­ту­щего под ко­жей.  
  
Ему прос­то нуж­но… очень нуж­но.  
  
Гар­ри сто­нет, впи­ва­ясь кос­тяшка­ми паль­цев в бед­ро Луи, ши­роко рас­кры­вая гла­за, что­бы ви­деть те­ло Луи. Он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе нем­но­го рас­сла­бить­ся, а пос­ле креп­ко об­хва­тыва­ет гу­бами член Том­линсо­на.  
  
— Блять, — сто­нет Луи, тол­ка­ясь бед­ра­ми впе­ред, наб­лю­дая за ре­ак­ци­ей Гар­ри. Гар­ри сто­нет гром­че, про­дол­жая те­реть­ся о мат­рас.  
  
Ког­да Луи на­чина­ет, на­конец, тол­кать­ся, про­буя вмес­ти­мость рта Гар­ри, тот боль­ше не мо­жет. Гар­ри сжи­ма­ет прос­ты­ни в ку­лаках и вы­пус­ка­ет член изо рта с гром­ким чпо­ком. Тон­кая ли­ния слю­ны со­еди­ня­ет рот Гар­ри и го­лов­ку чле­на Луи. Гар­ри дро­жит, ког­да кон­ча­ет в бок­се­ры. Он де­ла­ет это дол­го и му­читель­но, что, ка­жет­ся, эти струи ни­ког­да не прек­ра­тят­ся.  
  
— Луи, — вы­дыха­ет Гар­ри.  
  
Ру­ка Луи гла­дит Гар­ри по во­лосам, влаж­ная го­лов­ка чле­на упи­ра­ет­ся ему в рот, ког­да Гар­ри кон­ча­ет в пос­ледний раз, тя­жело па­дая на Луи.  
  
— Хо­роший маль­чик. Блять, Гар­ри, ты та­кой… — го­ворит Луи, пог­ла­живая за­тылок пар­ня, пы­та­ясь под­нять его. — Да­вай же, лю­бимый. Мы еще не за­кон­чи­ли.  
  
Луи сни­ма­ет влаж­ные бок­се­ры Гар­ри с его ног, его член все еще сто­ит ко­лом, он весь крас­ный и ис­пачкан­ный спер­мой.  
  
— Пос­мотри на се­бя.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, что да­же из-за кро­шеч­но­го при­кос­но­вения он мо­жет рас­пасть­ся на мил­ли­оны яр­ких звез­до­чек.  
  
— Ты же смо­жешь кон­чить еще, не так ли?  
  
Язык Гар­ри тя­желе­ет во рту, по­это­му па­рень лишь ки­ва­ет и поз­во­ля­ет Луи пе­ред­ви­нуть их. Те­перь Луи си­дит, опе­рев­шись на по­душ­ку, у из­го­ловья кро­вати, а Гар­ри ле­жит спи­ной у не­го на гру­ди.  
  
Гар­ри мор­га­ет, гля­дя на лам­пы, ви­сящие над их го­лова­ми.  
  
В моз­гу все мут­не­ет, ког­да Луи кла­дет свою ру­ку на его все еще влаж­ный член. Он не зна­ет: хо­чет он тол­кнуть­ся или на­обо­рот отс­тра­нить­ся. Уже че­рез се­кун­ду Гар­ри под­ви­га­ет­ся к Луи бли­же, его пле­чо дро­жит, ког­да тот неж­но це­лу­ет его.  
  
— Тог­да да­вай сде­ла­ем это.  
  
— Слиш­ком… мно­го.  
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я ос­та­новил­ся? — вы­дыха­ет Луи, опус­кая край­нюю плоть вниз, от­че­го Гар­ри чуть ли не за­дыха­ет­ся.  
  
— Н-нет.  
  
Сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ми­нут ка­жут­ся веч­ностью. Во рту у Гар­ри су­хо от не­тер­пе­ния, воз­бужден­ный член Луи упи­ра­ет­ся ему в по­яс­ни­цу. Гар­ри хо­чет под­нять­ся и сесть на не­го, про­дол­жать­ся тол­кать­ся в ку­лак Луи, од­новре­мен­но пры­гая на нем.  
  
Гар­ри пы­та­ет­ся что-то ска­зать, но сло­ва ос­та­ют­ся где-то внут­ри, по­это­му он от­да­ет­ся чувс­твам и эмо­ци­ям. Он чуть ли не пла­чет, ког­да чувс­тву­ет, что узел в его жи­воте на­чина­ет раз­вя­зывать­ся, от­че­го он сно­ва бур­но кон­ча­ет се­бе на жи­вот и Луи в ру­ку.  
  
Он тря­сет­ся и бук­валь­но рас­па­да­ет­ся под при­кос­но­вени­ями Луи, пла­чет, ког­да Луи не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет ру­ку да­же пос­ле то­го, как пос­ледние ка­пель­ки спер­мы те­кут по его кос­тяшкам.  
  
Сто­як ни­куда не ухо­дит.  
  
— Еще один.  
  
Гар­ри по­вора­чива­ет свое пот­ное ли­цо к Луи и не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его. Луи про­дол­жа­ет дро­чить ему, дру­гой ру­кой пог­ла­живая его грудь и жи­вот. Гар­ри не мо­жет кон­тро­лиро­вать свою дрожь.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, толь­ко че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов Луи, на­конец, го­ворит ему:  
  
— Мо­жешь лечь для ме­ня на свой прек­расный жи­вотик, ма­лыш?  
  
Гар­ри тре­бу­ет­ся вре­мя, что­бы по­нять смысл ска­зан­но­го, для то­го что­бы зад­ви­гать ко­неч­ностя­ми. Он мед­ленно и вя­ло вста­ет на ко­лени с по­мощью Луи и ло­жит­ся на жи­вот.  
  
При­кос­но­вение хо­лод­ных прос­ты­ней к его очень чувс­тви­тель­но­му чле­ну зас­тавля­ет его за­шипеть.  
  
— Я под­го­тов­лю те­бя, хо­рошо? Все еще хо­чешь де­лать это? Нам не обя­затель­но.  
  
— Да, хо­чу, — сто­нет Гар­ри, уты­ка­ясь но­сом в по­душ­ку. Луи мяг­ко и неж­но це­лу­ет поз­во­ноч­ник Гар­ри. — По­жалуй­ста.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет сы­рость и не­завер­шенность, он до дро­жи хо­чет Луи.  
  
Луи це­лу­ет уго­лок его рта, ста­новясь на ко­лени. Он про­водит ру­кой от шеи Гар­ри к из­ги­бу зад­ни­цы.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Ммхм. Не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся.  
  
— Дер­жи се­бя от­кры­тым, лю­бимый.  
  
Гар­ри вып­рямля­ет ло­пат­ки, его не вол­ну­ет, ка­ким нуж­да­ющим­ся, от­ча­ян­ным и сло­ман­ным он выг­ля­дит.  
  
Хо­лод­ная смаз­ка на­носит­ся на его ды­роч­ку, по­падая нем­но­го на яй­ца.  
  
Ког­да Луи по­тира­ет вход и вво­дит один па­лец, Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, буд­то его го­лова сде­лана из хлоп­ка. Его грудь раз­ры­ва­ет­ся от силь­но­го чувс­тва люб­ви к маль­чи­ку над ним.  
  
— Люб­лю те­бя, — вы­дыха­ет Гар­ри, уты­ка­ясь паль­чи­ками ног в мат­рас, как бы про­ся Луи дви­гать­ся даль­ше. — Еще.  
  
— По­дож­ди.  
  
Ког­да Луи вхо­дит вто­рым паль­цем, внут­ри го­рит уже не так.  
  
Хлю­па­ющие зву­ки смаз­ки зас­тавля­ют Гар­ри пок­раснеть. Он слег­ка за­кусы­ва­ет по­душ­ку и умо­ля­ет:  
  
— Луи, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жа-  
  
— Тшш, я здесь, — шеп­чет Луи, и его го­лос по­хож на мед, ко­торый ос­та­ет­ся на ко­же Гар­ри. — Ты та­кой за­меча­тель­ный. Та­кой хо­роший для ме­ня.  
  
Гар­ри ле­ниво мор­га­ет, его зре­ние раз­мы­то. Луи вы­нима­ет все паль­цы, а пос­ле вхо­дит ими с еще од­ним, что­бы рас­тя­нуть Гар­ри по мак­си­муму. Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет каж­дый из­гиб кос­тя­шек Луи, его сер­дце бь­ет­ся о реб­ра, ког­да он ер­за­ет по прос­ты­ням.  
  
Ко­леня­ми Луи раз­дви­га­ет но­ги Гар­ри чуть-чуть ши­ре.  
  
Ког­да паль­цы Луи по­вора­чива­ют­ся и из­ги­ба­ют­ся внут­ри Гар­ри, за­девая ма­лень­кое мес­течко, из-за ко­торо­го в гла­зах пар­ня по­яв­ля­ют­ся фей­ер­верки, его бед­ра при­под­ни­ма­ют­ся над кро­ватью, и из глаз ль­ют­ся сле­зы. Ему ну­жен Луи внут­ри, ему нуж­но чувс­тво­вать его глу­боко внут­ри се­бя, чувс­тво­вать, буд­то они — од­но це­лое.  
  
— Мне ну­жен ты, — шеп­чет Гар­ри, его рес­ни­цы мок­рые, — ну­жен…  
  
Луи вы­гиба­ет спи­ну Гар­ри, по­тирая мяг­ки­ми ру­ками нап­ря­жен­ные мыш­цы и пок­ры­вая ко­жу неж­ны­ми по­целу­ями.  
  
— Ду­маю, у те­бя есть нем­но­го во­ды, лю­бимый? Тог­да мож­но на­чать.  
  
Гар­ри сбе­жит на дру­гой кон­ти­нент, ес­ли это зна­чит, что он бу­дет пол­ностью за­пол­нен.  
  
Луи по­мога­ет Гар­ри встать на ко­лени, ру­кой при­дер­жи­вая его за та­лию, бе­рет с тум­бочки Гар­ри бу­тыл­ку во­ды и да­ет ему, что­бы сде­лать гло­ток.  
  
— Хо­рошо?  
  
Гар­ри ки­ва­ет и по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, что­бы встре­тить гу­бы Луи в бес­по­рядоч­ном по­целуе. Он не мо­жет фо­куси­ровать­ся, не мо­жет де­лать ни­чего, толь­ко це­ловать Луи и опи­рать­ся ру­ками на его та­лии.  
  
— Трах­ни ме­ня, — шеп­чет Гар­ри в рот Луи. Слу­шать за­пина­юще­еся ды­хание Луи — опь­яня­юще. Его ру­ка креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет Гар­ри, буд­то тот бес­по­мощ­ный. Но на де­ле он прос­то вы­шел из-под кон­тро­ля.  
  
— Ты хо­чешь сза­ди или, — Луи сгла­тыва­ет, — на спи­не?  
  
— Сза­ди, — Гар­ри хо­чет чувс­тво­вать, как паль­цы Луи бу­дут ос­тавлять си­няки на его бед­рах, а ртом на шее. — А по­том… по­том, ког­да ты… пос­мотрим.  
  
Он не уве­рен, что это зву­чит связ­но, но зна­ет, что Луи все рав­но его пой­мет. Луи всег­да по­нима­ет Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри ста­новит­ся на чет­ве­рень­ки, его ды­роч­ка ин­стинктив­но сжи­ма­ет­ся, ког­да он ка­ча­ет бед­ра­ми от нуж­ды.  
  
— Блять, по­дож­ди.  
  
Кро­вать скри­пит, ког­да Луи тя­нет­ся за пре­зер­ва­тивом.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет теп­ло Луи на сво­ей спи­не, ког­да тот на­гиба­ет­ся, сколь­зкий и воз­бужден­ный член Луи по­тира­ет­ся меж­ду яго­дица­ми, и Гар­ри да­же не пы­та­ет­ся сдер­жи­вать сто­ны, вы­рыва­ющи­еся из его гру­ди.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — шеп­чет Луи в пот­ную шею Гар­ри, по­тирая жи­вот.  
  
Ког­да тол­стая го­лов­ка, на­конец, вхо­дит в ту­гое ко­леч­ко мышц, ру­ки Гар­ри под­ка­шива­ют­ся, от че­го он па­да­ет на лок­ти. Луи сколь­зит в не­го с хлю­па­ющим зву­ком, стен­ки при­ят­но рас­тя­гива­ют­ся воз­ле тол­щи­ны чле­на, и от этой бо­ли Гар­ри да­же по­луча­ет нас­лажде­ние.  
  
— Бо­же, ты, — Луи тол­ка­ет­ся даль­ше, и, ка­жет­ся, Гар­ри кон­чит, ес­ли Луи кос­нется сво­ими бед­ра­ми его, — уз­кий.  
  
— А че­го ты, — вы­дыха­ет Гар­ри, об­ли­зывая гу­бы, — хо­тел?  
  
Луи за­кусы­ва­ет зад­нюю часть его шеи, и боль от уку­са от­да­ет Гар­ри в по­яс­ни­цу. Гар­ри опус­ка­ет го­лову, Луи ку­са­ет его шею и пле­чи, а ру­ки Стай­лса уже от­ка­зыва­ют­ся дер­жать его ров­но.  
  
Гар­ри тол­ка­ет­ся на­зад, на­сажи­ва­ясь на пос­ледний дюйм чле­на Луи. Весь воз­дух вы­ходит из его лег­ких, член ка­ча­ет­ся меж­ду бед­ра­ми, спер­ма с не­го ка­па­ет на прос­ты­ни.  
  
Мо­жет, он и не прек­ра­щал кон­чать.  
  
— Дви­гай­ся, — хрип­ло умо­ля­ет Гар­ри, ше­веля бед­ра­ми. Гар­ри зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, ког­да Луи про­водит ру­кой по всей его гру­ди все вы­ше и вы­ше, по­ка не за­жима­ет дву­мя паль­ца­ми его со­сок. Луи за­дыха­ет­ся, буд­то в его лег­ких боль­ше нет кис­ло­рода.  
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я тра­хал те­бя жес­тко? — шеп­чет Луи.  
  
Гар­ри хны­чет, рас­став­ляя бед­ра ши­ре до жа­ра в ляж­ках.  
  
— Ес­ли бы ты толь­ко ви­дел, — Луи при­под­ни­ма­ет рот с ко­жи Гар­ри, его ру­ки дер­жат бед­ра Гар­ри, вы­ходя нем­но­го, что­бы вой­ти еще раз, — как ты при­нима­ешь ме­ня. Блять. Ты та­кой вос­хи­титель­ный.  
  
От­да­лен­но Гар­ри ви­дит на сте­не их раз­мы­тые те­ни в све­те све­чи. Это выг­ля­дит неп­ристой­но, под­вижно, от­ча­ян­но.  
  
— Я за­пол­нен.  
  
— Те­бе нуж­но бы­ло это, да? — пых­тит Луи, тол­ка­ясь в Гар­ри глу­боко и жес­тко.  
  
— Да, — ру­ки Гар­ри ле­жат на прос­ты­нях, паль­чи­ки ног под­жа­ты, по­тому что Луи пос­то­ян­но по­пада­ет в нуж­ное мес­то нуж­ным об­ра­зом.  
  
Гар­ри кри­чит и вы­гиба­ет­ся в спи­не, ког­да Луи ка­са­ет­ся кос­тяшка­ми паль­цев его очень чувс­тви­тель­но­го чле­на. Гар­ри на­сажи­ва­ет­ся на член так силь­но, что их бед­ра хло­па­ют друг о дру­га.  
  
— Бл-ля­ять, Гар­ри, — Луи по­тира­ет боль­шим паль­цем го­лов­ку Гар­ри, его бед­ра на­бира­ют ско­рость, ког­да он тол­ка­ет­ся быс­трее и жес­тче, — с те­бя ка­па­ет.  
  
Гар­ри хо­чет, что­бы од­нажды Луи его свя­зал, ру­ки и но­ги раз­вел в сто­роны, буд­то хо­чет поль­зо­вать­ся им, мо­жет, сел на его ли­цо или кор­мил сво­им чле­ном, по­ка Гар­ри не по­теря­ет соз­на­ние.  
  
Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, как пот те­чет по его спи­не и вис­кам, зна­ет, как ужас­но он выг­ля­дит, его сос­ки так нап­ря­жены, что воз­дух ка­жет­ся ему тканью.  
  
— Слиш­ком… мно­го.  
  
Луи про­водит ру­кой по чле­ну Гар­ри еще один раз, а пос­ле на­гиба­ет­ся и, тол­ка­ясь, це­лу­ет ло­пат­ки Гар­ри, пы­та­ясь дер­жать его на чет­ве­рень­ках.  
  
Пос­ле Луи хва­та­ет во­лосы Гар­ри и слег­ка от­тя­гива­ет. Нас­толь­ко, что­бы Гар­ри еще боль­ше на­садил­ся на член.  
  
— С-сей­час кон­чу, — всхли­пыва­ет Гар­ри, дро­жа.  
  
Ког­да Луи вы­ходит, Гар­ри поч­ти пла­чет, тол­ка­ясь на­зад, что­бы Луи во­шел об­ратно. Луи хва­та­ет его за­пястья и при­жима­ет их к по­яс­ни­це Гар­ри од­ной ру­кой, а дру­гой об­хва­тыва­ет бед­ро Гар­ри, что­бы тот не упал.  
  
— На­до кое-что поп­ро­бовать. Прос­то, — язык Луи про­ходит по от­кры­той и влаж­ной ды­роч­ке Гар­ри и вхо­дит внутрь.  
  
От при­кос­но­вения ще­тины Луи ко­жа Гар­ри го­рит.  
  
Мозг Гар­ри от­ка­зыва­ет­ся ра­ботать. Его член нас­толь­ко воз­бужден­ный, что из влаж­ной го­лов­ки все еще со­чат­ся ес­тес­твен­ная смаз­ка и спер­ма. С каж­дым дви­жени­ем бе­дер Гар­ри струи ста­новят­ся все силь­нее.  
  
Гар­ри сла­бо на­сажи­ва­ет­ся на язык Луи, пых­тя. Он пы­та­ет­ся что-то ска­зать, но сло­ва не фор­ми­ру­ют­ся во рту. Луи не да­ет Гар­ри сдви­нуть­ся с язы­ка, хо­тя Стай­лсу ка­жет­ся, что все его нер­вные окон­ча­ния од­новре­мен­но го­рят.  
  
Луи сто­нет внут­ри в не­го, слег­ка ка­са­ясь зу­бами. Ког­да Луи пос­ледний раз про­водит язы­ком, Гар­ри уже раз­ва­лива­ет­ся на ку­соч­ки от нуж­ды.  
  
Мед­ленно дви­га­ясь на­зад, Луи за­бот­ли­во кла­дет Гар­ри на спи­ну.  
  
Гар­ри за­тума­нен­ным взгля­дом смот­рит на Луи, его бед­ра дро­жат. Луи ста­новит­ся на ко­лени меж­ду них и обо­рачи­ва­ет их вок­руг сво­ей та­лии, под­кла­дывая по­душ­ку под по­пу Гар­ри.  
  
— Ты та­кой вкус­ный, — го­ворит Луи, за­кусы­вая свою ниж­нюю гу­бу, вхо­дя чле­ном в Гар­ри еще раз. Бо­лее нас­той­чи­во, бо­лее гру­бо, чем рань­ше.  
  
Луи выг­ля­дит, буд­то еле-еле дер­жит се­бя во­еди­но, его паль­цы силь­но на­жима­ют на мыш­цы ног Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри мо­жет лишь под­нять свою тя­желую ру­ку, что­бы до­тянуть­ся к Луи, глу­бокий стон ис­хо­дит из его гру­ди, ког­да Луи тол­ка­ет­ся.  
  
Во­лосы на го­лове Луи влаж­ные и пот­ные и ще­кочут ще­ку Гар­ри, Луи за­сасы­ва­ет ко­жу на че­люс­ти Стай­лса и шею, а пос­ле впи­ва­ет­ся в его гу­бы.  
  
Жар под его ко­жей раз­го­ра­ет­ся до та­кой сте­пени, что Гар­ри ка­жет­ся, что он вос­пла­менит­ся в лю­бую се­кун­ду. Он впи­ва­ет­ся ног­тя­ми в спи­ну Луи и спус­ка­ет­ся ими ни­же, до­ходя до зад­ни­цы, что­бы чувс­тво­вать каж­дый его тол­чок.  
  
Кро­вать скри­пит син­хрон­но с ни­ми, оба слиш­ком тя­жело ды­шат, что­бы про­дол­жать це­ловать­ся.  
  
Луи ши­пит и вы­гиба­ет­ся в спи­не, уда­ряя яй­ца­ми Гар­ри по зад­ни­це, от та­зобед­ренных кос­тей ос­та­лись си­няки там, где Луи це­ловал его нес­коль­ко дней на­зад.  
  
— Лу-о­ох, — сто­нет Гар­ри, рас­слаб­ляя но­ги, по­тому что ему уже слиш­ком тя­жело дер­жать их на та­лии Луи.  
  
По­нимая, Луи хва­та­ет его под ко­леня­ми и при­жима­ет но­ги к гру­ди, тол­ка­ясь как мож­но глуб­же, под­ни­мая бед­ра Гар­ри од­новре­мен­но.  
  
Зад­ни­ца Гар­ри сос­каль­зы­ва­ет с по­душ­ки от си­лы тол­чков Луи, все бо­лит от же­лания кон­чить. Тре­ние чле­на Луи уве­личи­ва­ет это же­лание в мил­ли­он раз.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, буд­то Гар­ри и вов­се не смо­жет кон­чить, его те­ло на­тяги­ва­ет­ся, как те­тива.  
  
Его взгляд сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к те­ням на сте­не и то­му, как жес­тко, до звез­до­чек в гла­зах Луи тра­ха­ет его. Гар­ри ду­ма­ет, как бы это выг­ля­дело, ес­ли бы они де­лали это пе­ред зер­ка­лом: Луи си­дит в крес­ле, Гар­ри са­дит­ся на его член и объ­ез­жа­ет его, ли­цом к их от­ра­жению или на­обо­рот.  
  
Гар­ри нап­ря­га­ет­ся и приб­ли­жа­ет­ся ко рту Луи, их язы­ки соп­ри­каса­ют­ся и влаж­но трут­ся друг о дру­га. Те­ло Луи ка­жет­ся зо­лотым, буд­то под его ко­жей, в ве­нах те­чет сол­нечный свет.  
  
— Люб­лю те­бя, — бор­мо­чет Луи ему в рот, тол­ка­ясь глу­боко и ос­та­ва­ясь там.  
  
Яй­ца Гар­ри под­ни­ма­ют­ся все вы­ше и вы­ше с каж­дым тол­чком, ко­жа ка­жет­ся слиш­ком ма­лень­кой для те­ла, он при­жима­ет­ся к Луи, всхли­пывая.  
  
Тог­да Луи про­совы­ва­ет ру­ку меж­ду их те­лами, бе­ря в ру­ку чувс­тви­тель­ный член Гар­ри, пог­ла­живая боль­шим паль­цем щель. С пос­ледним тол­чком Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, буд­то па­да­ет со ска­лы, за­кинув го­лову на­зад и заж­му­рив гла­за, он вскри­кива­ет и бур­но кон­ча­ет се­бе на грудь.  
  
Из чле­на Гар­ри все еще те­чет спер­ма, ког­да Луи хва­та­ет его бед­ра и гром­ко сто­нет. Ритм его бе­дер те­ря­ет­ся еще боль­ше, ког­да он уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом в ще­ку Гар­ри, приг­лу­шен­но кри­ча в шею.  
  
Гар­ри не мо­жет пе­рес­тать дро­жать пос­ле все­го это­го, его ног­ти все еще впи­ва­ют­ся в спи­ну Луи.  
  
Его уши зве­нят да­же пос­ле то­го, как пос­ледняя кап­ля спер­мы па­да­ет с го­лов­ки на жи­вот.  
  
Луи про­дол­жа­ет влаж­но це­ловать ли­цо Гар­ри, от­че­го тот хи­хика­ет, нес­мотря на всю свою сла­бость.  
  
И, хо­тя они выг­ля­дит стыд­ли­во и бес­по­рядоч­но, Гар­ри цеп­ля­ет­ся ру­ками за Луи об­ни­ма­ет, улы­ба­ет­ся и все еще дро­жит.  
  
— Гос­подь все­могу­щий, — вы­дыха­ет Луи, его ру­ки дро­жат на ко­же Гар­ри, ког­да он вы­ходит и вы­киды­ва­ет пре­зер­ва­тив в му­сор­ку, ко­торую Гар­ри заб­ла­гов­ре­мен­но пос­та­вил у кро­вати.  
  
Гар­ри не мо­жет го­ворить, по­это­му це­лу­ет Луи там, ку­да мо­жет до­тянуть­ся, и этим мес­том ока­зыва­ет­ся нос.  
  
По­нем­но­гу они от­хо­дят, неж­но ка­са­ясь ру­ками гру­ди друг дру­га.  
  
Гар­ри ду­ма­ет, что он боль­ше ни­ког­да не смо­жет дви­гать­ся.   
  
— Это бы­ло… — на­чина­ет Луи, при­жима­ясь гу­бами к ще­ке Гар­ри, его пот­ная спи­на слег­ка бо­лит от ног­тей Гар­ри, — так хо­рошо, как ты и хо­тел?  
  
— Я не чувс­твую ног.  
  
Луи слег­ка сме­ет­ся, при­жимая сво­им ве­сом Гар­ри к мат­ра­су.  
  
Ти­хо и серь­ез­но Гар­ри до­бав­ля­ет:  
  
— Это бы­ло иде­аль­но, Лу.  
  
— Для ме­ня то­же, — шеп­чет Луи ему в ще­ку, при­жимая Гар­ри к се­бе. — Ни­ког­да и ни с кем у ме­ня та­кого не бы­ло.  
  
Они пот­ные и лип­кие, Гар­ри ло­жит­ся на кро­вать, их но­сы соп­ри­каса­ют­ся.  
  
— Ду­маю, я бу­ду с то­бой всег­да.  
  
— Прав­да? — улы­ба­ет­ся Луи, мяг­ко це­луя Гар­ри.  
  
— Да, — Гар­ри зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, при­жима­ясь к Луи. — Да, обя­затель­но.  
  
  
****  
  
До­роги за­мете­ны сне­гом.  
  
Мяг­кие во­лосы Луи ще­кочут под­бо­родок Гар­ри, и тот за­рыва­ет в них но­сом, вды­хая.  
  
Дви­жение по­ез­да уба­юка­ло Луи двад­цать ми­нут на­зад. Обувь Луи сто­ит под си­дени­ями, а его ко­лени при­жаты к под­бо­род­ку.  
  
— По­чему мы дол­жны си­деть в обу­ви? — уг­рю­мо спра­шива­ет Луи. Его гла­за прак­ти­чес­ки зак­ры­ва­ют­ся от сон­ли­вос­ти, по­тому что они ре­ша­ют вы­ехать на день поз­же, но в шесть ут­ра.  
  
— Да­вай, иди ко мне, боль­шой ма­лыш, — об­ни­ма­ет Гар­ри Луи, а тот уты­ка­ет­ся ему в пле­чо с гром­ким зев­ком.  
  
Че­рез па­ру ми­нут Луи за­сыпа­ет, его теп­лое ды­хание гре­ет шею Гар­ри.  
  
Гар­ри по­нима­ет, что с каж­дым днем влюб­ля­ет­ся в Луи все боль­ше. И от это­го чувс­тва в гру­ди ста­новит­ся теп­ло, как до­ма.  
  
Ма­ма, ско­рее все­го, уже прос­ну­лась, и Гар­ри не мо­жет дож­дать­ся то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да рас­ска­жет ей, что они вмес­те, хо­тя он вче­ра со­об­щил ей об этом по те­лефо­ну.  
  
Гар­ри рад, что она не ска­зала ему «Я зна­ла это», как он ожи­дал. Она нем­но­го по­мол­ча­ла и плак­си­во от­ве­тила:  
  
— Я так ра­да за вас дво­их. Ты все мне рас­ска­жешь, обя­затель­но.  
  
 _Ко­неч­но, он рас­ска­жет._  
  
Кро­ме час­ти с сек­сом. Ей оп­ре­делен­но не сто­ит знать это.  
  
Гар­ри креп­че об­ни­ма­ет Луи, бор­мо­чуще­го во сне, и, да­же ес­ли он не уме­ет чи­тать мыс­ли, Гар­ри чувс­тву­ет, что ще­ки Луи го­рят.  
  
Его меч­ты сбы­лись. И да­же боль­ше. Гар­ри не ве­рит, что у не­го есть вся жизнь, что­бы ис­сле­довать те­ло Луи, уз­на­вать ритм его ды­хания, ког­да они ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га, уз­на­вать но­вые спо­собы, как он мо­жет его лю­бить.  
  
Луи за­рыва­ет паль­цы в ткань сви­тера Гар­ри пря­мо ря­дом с сер­дцем, что-то бор­мо­чет и вы­дыха­ет. Гар­ри ду­ма­ет, что, мо­жет, од­нажды, ког­да они бу­дут стар­ше, и у них бу­дет мес­то, где жить, ког­да у них бу­дет нем­но­го лиш­них де­нег в кар­ма­не… он хо­чет, что­бы сло­во, ко­торое он пер­вым ска­зал Луи, бы­ло на­бито на его ко­же, где-то око­ло сер­дца.  
  
Эта мысль дол­жна пу­гать его.  
  
Но не пу­га­ет.  
  
По­тому что пря­мо сей­час теп­лый маль­чик спит в его ру­ках, че­ловек, сов­ме­ща­ющий мяг­кость и кол­кость, уве­рен­ность и ра­нимость, соз­дан толь­ко для Гар­ри.  
  
Луи всег­да бу­дет его до­мом.


End file.
